Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestria Girls
by sonic3461
Summary: After a Prophercy has been fortold in the future, Sonic, Shadow and Silver must now join forces once again to keep their world along with another dimensional world protected from harms way. Along the way, they meet new friends and old enemy's. Can the three protect the power of friendship and their worlds, or will everything plunge into internal darkness forever?
1. Chapter 1:Prophecy and a new adventure

Sonic the hedgehog: Equestria Girls

Chapter 1: A new adventure begins.

It was another beautiful day in a dimension called Mobius. In the grass fields, two hedgehogs called Mobians were training. One hedgehog being blue with red shoes and green emerald eyes named Sonic was sparring with a black hedgehog with red streaks, crimson eyes and fur on his chest named Shadow. Sonic has recently won a battle a sun god called Solaris. 5 months have passed from that and now Shadow is training Sonic to become stronger and to be ready for Eggmans return. Shadow charged at Sonic dealing fast kicks and punches. Sonic manages to dodge most of them, but fails to dodge the last few attacks.

"C'mon Sonic, is this the best you got? If you continue to train like this, Eggman will defiantly be able to defeat you when he returns." Shadow said disappointingly.

Sonic got up and wiped some blood of his lip and stared at Shadow with determination.

"There's no way I'm giving up that easily. I'm going to push myself to get stronger and be ready for Eggman." He said with confidence. "C'mon Shadow! Come at me with what you got. Push me to my Limit!"

Shadow was slightly impressed by Sonic's determination and will to continue to fight. Shadow grinned a little to show Sonic it was time to get serious.

"Alright Sonic, it's time to kick it up a notch." Shadow summoned the seven chaos emeralds and turned into his super form. Sonic grinned.

"Alright shadow, let's dance."

(Play I Am... All of Me ~Live & Learn 2014 Remix on . Credit for the song goes to ArcanaAaron)

Shadow charged at Sonic again and pulled of the same attacks from before. Sonic focused more and manages to avoid all the attacks. Shadow used chaos control and teleported right behind Sonic. Sonic turned quickly and dodged Shadows punch. Sonic then let out powerful, fast punches at Shadow. Shadow dodged every attack like it was to sweat. Sonic continued to focus and tried to find an opening where Shadow can't dodge or defend. Finally, Sonic saw an opening near Shadows stomach and went for it. He let out a powerful punch and hit Shadow into the gut. Shadow stumbled back a little clutching his stomach a little with pain.

"_Impressive. He was able to cause some damage to me and he's not in his super form. I guess there's more to him than meets the eye." _Shadow thought to himself while grinning.

"That was pretty impressive Sonic. No one has been able to cause a little damage to me while I'm in my super form." Shadow commented. Sonic grinned and wiped with nose with success.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." Sonic said with confidence. "Now, are we gonna continue to comment on each other or are we gonna train?"

Shadow chuckled a little "You never see to surprise me faker. HERE I COME!"

(Song end)

After hours of tense training, Shadow decided to call it a day. Sonic fell on the ground exhausted, panting heavily with sweat pouring from his face. Even though Sonic was completely drained, he felt himself getting stronger. Shadow went to Sonics side and sat down for a little bit, looking up at the blue sky. Sonic got his breath back and hoist himself up.

"Hey Shadow?"

"What?"

"How come you wanted to train me? You never do something like this with me."

"Well…you have done so much for me. You and your friends helped see me for who I am, helped me regain my memories, and always stood by my side no matter what."

Sonic smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Were always here for you Shads."

Shadow's eye twitched a little by that nickname.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" He threatened.

"Woah, take it easy, I'm just kidding." Sonic said nervously.

"Humph. Whatever."

Suddenly, a bright light developed in front of them. It was so bright; the two had to cover their eyes. When the light finally faded, the two were face to face with an old friend. It was a hedgehog with silver fur and quills, gold bracelets and yellow eyes. It was Sonic's friend and old rival.

"Silver!" Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic."

Sonic went up to Silver and gave him a fist bump.

"What are you doing here Silver?" Shadow asked.

Silver hesitated for a second until he spoke. "The future is falling apart again."

"WHAT!?" The two hedgehogs gasped.

"I don't know why everything is changing in the future, but what I do know it's not a good sign."

"What were you seeing?" Sonic asked.

"Dark clouds were forming in the sky and were swallowing up my home with internal Darkness. Many people were disappearing left and right without warning. I knew this was getting out of hand, so that's why I came here to get help from you two." Silver explained.

"Well, we don't know who is causing this problem, but we will help you stop it no matter what." Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

Silver smiled. "Thank you, both of you."

"So, how do we stop this?" Shadow asked.

Silver thought for a minute until he remembered something. "I remembered before I came here that there is a prophecy that might be connected to what was going on in the future."

"Well, spill the beans, what did it say?" Sonic asked.

"Well…it went something like this." Silver started.

_Darkness will rise_

_It will swallow the world and will cause endless demise_

_Three heroes from different times will unite_

_A new world they will go_

_Defending the Magic of Friendship with all their might_

_Spreading their world with light_

_Fighting for all worlds against an old foe_

As soon as Silver said the prophecy, the seven chaos emeralds began to glow radiantly.

"What the hell!?" Shadow gasped.

"What's happen-" Sonic started.

At the instant, the three hedgehogs along with the emeralds disappeared into thin air.

Location: Unknown

Sonic began to stir from his un expecting slumber. He finally hoists himself up and put his hand on his throbbing head.

"Ugh. Man what a ride." Sonic groaned.

"UUUUUUgh. Sonic, you okay?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I've been through a lot more-WHAT THE!?" Sonic gasped.

Sonic looked at a teenage boy with silver-white hair that looked like Silver's in his hedgehog form along with his yellow eyes. He wore a dark green sweatshirt with fur on the top. It had light green streaks on each side that match the ones on his gold bracelets. He wore light grey pants with white fingerless gloves with Silver's shoes. He finally had dark grey streaks on his cheeks.

"Silver, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Sonic asked panicking.

Silver looked up at Sonic and put on the same face he had.

"What happened to ME, what happened to YOU!?" Silver pointed.

Sonic was a little confused at first until he looked into a glass dome and saw his reflection. He gasped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sonic was completely taken back by his new appearance. Sonic was still wearing his old shoes along with his blue hair and green emerald eyes, but he was wearing jeans with a few rips in them. He wore a white t-shirt with thin zip-up, sleeveless shirt with a dark blue stream on the bottom. He was no longer wearing his white gloves, but was replaced with a blue bracelet on each wrist.

"What's going on!? Why are we HUMANS!?" He asked panicking.

"I don't know, but this is freaking me out!" Silver said.

"You two are a bunch of sissy's." Said a familiar voice.

The two boys looked over and saw another teenage boy with crimson eyes and black hair with red streaks. He wore a black T-shirt with a thin, black jacket wearing a dog tag with Shadow's symbol. He had black, fingerless gloves on, along with black pants with a silver spike on the left knee. He finally wore the same hover shoes Shadow had.

"Shadow, is that you!?" Sonic gasped.

"Of course it's me faker, who else?" Shadow asked.

"Why are you so calm? You're a human." Silver asked.

"I am a little surprised by our sudden transformations, but this is not something to freak out about." Shadow said.

The two boys calmed down and looked around at their new surroundings. They were on top of a building and saw a few cars driving down the streets with a few people walking down the sidewalks.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know Sonic, but were not in Mobius anymore." Silver claimed.

"How did we get here?"

"The chaos emeralds must have reacted to the Prophecy Silver spoke of and transported us here." Shadow also claimed.

"Do you still have the emeralds?" Silver asked.

Shadow dug into his pockets and only pulled out the green, red and purple emeralds.

"I only have three. What about you guys?" He asked.

The two also dug into their pockets as well and found the emeralds. Sonic held the cyan and blue emeralds while Silver held the yellow and white emeralds.

"At least we didn't lose the emeralds." Sonic sighed.

"What about our abilities? Since were no longer hedgehogs, we may have lost our powers." Silver said.

Shadow put two of the emeralds away and held out his empty hand. Soon, yellow energy began to build up in his hand. Shadow gave them a nod he didn't lose his powers. Silver looked at a nearby rock and focused. He then started to glow light cyan picked up the rock with his physcokinesis. Sonic last then jumped high into the air and did his homing attack and ran around the roof a few times.

"At least we didn't lose our powers as well." Silver sighed with relief.

"We better get off the roof before someone spots us." Shadow said. The two nodded with agreement and found a door to enter the building. They put their emeralds away, opened the trap door and entered the building. Inside were long hallways with many lockers on the side of the walls. There were also a few glass domes with ribbons and trophies in them.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe this place is abandoned." Silver claimed.

"It's not abandoned Silver. If it was, there would be crumbled up walls, floors and busted lockers." Shadow explained.

"Good point, but where could everyone be?"

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Suddenly, piles of students came out of the doors and flooded the hallways.

"Does that answer your question?" Sonic asked.

Silver nodded. The three hanged back into a wall until the hallways finally calmed down. When the hallways were more cleared, the three moved on. While they were wandering through the hallways, they realized many students were eyeing them. Few whispering to one another, few giggling, and many girls blushing at them and shyly waving at them.

"Sonic, why are they staring at us?" Silver asked.

"They probably never saw us before. Were new here." Sonic explained.

Silver nodded in understanding and stayed close to Sonic and Shadow. Sonic then looked over and saw two teenage girls with pink and blue hair blushing and waving to him. Sonic smiled, gave them a thumbs up and winked. To his surprise, the two blushed madly and fainted.

"Whoops." Sonic said with a sheeply smile.

"Nice moves hot shot." Silver said elbowing him.

The two chuckled until Shadow spoke. "Stop fooling around you two, were here to do something important, not play around."

"C'mon Shadow lighten up." Sonic said. "There's nothing wrong of having fun once in a while."

"May I remind you that the fate of the future is in our hands?! We have to everything in power to save our world and this one." Shadow explained.

The two understood why they were here and had to everything in their power to keep their world and this world protected from harm. They nodded and continued forward.

What they didn't know that in the shadows, they were being spied on a pair of creepy green colored eyes.

(Play Mephlies theme)

"Hehehehe. You really believe that you three can save your world and protect this world do you? Well, you better think again. Once I have the chaos emeralds, I will finally put an end to you three of once and for all. Then, nothing can stop me from plunging the world in internal Darkness. Hehehe..hahahaha….HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

(Song end)

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Celestia, Scourge, Fluttershy

Chapter 2: Enter Celestia, Scourge and Fluttershy

Sonic, Shadow and Silver continued walking down the hallways of the building while trying to think of a plan.

"Since we're gonna be here for a while, we're gonna have to blend in." Sonic said.

"Agreed. We'll only use our powers if it's truly necessary." Shadow added.

"And we'll contact or tell each other who is responsible for bringing the Internal Darkness to this world and ours." Silver also added.

While the three continued walking down the hallways, they were stopped by a female voice.

"Excuse me, are you three new here?"

The boys turned around and came face to face with an adult female. She wore a golden jacket with purple pants. Her hair was a mixture of light green, light blue and light pink with a Sunbelt across her waist. Thinking quickly, Silver gave her a quick answer.

"Yes ma'am. We're new here."

The female smiled and spoke. "We'll let me be the first to welcome you three to Canterlot High school."

"_SCHOOL!? Oh great."_ Sonic thought.

"My name is Principle Celestia. Since you three are new, I would like to give you three orientations. Please follow me to my office."

The three followed Celestia to her office while Sonic was still wrapping his head that he was in school. School was never Sonics gig. He wanted to leave the school, but since he and the others were gonna do an orientation; there was no way out of it. The three finally made it to her office and went inside.

"Please have a seat and we'll get started." Celestia said.

The three sat on three chairs that were in front of her desk. She sat down in her desk, took out a piece of paper, a pen and started asking them questions.

"What are your names?" She asked first.

"My name's Sonic ma'am." Sonic started. "And these two are my brothers."

Shadow and Silver arched a brow why Sonic called them his brothers, but quickly got the message to play along.

"My name is Silver Celestia" Silver greeted with a smile.

"Shadow." Shadow said crossing his arms.

Celestia wrote down their names on the paper and asked them their middle initials and last names. Sonic was about to panic since he couldn't think of middle initials and last names for them until Shadow told her their middle initials were H and last names were Robotnick. Sonic didn't like that he had to have his last name to be Robotnick, but Eggmans grandfather was the one who created him, Sonic decide to went along with it.

Through the remainder of the orientation, Celestia asks them where they came from, what they do and what school they first went to before Canterlot high. Sonic told her they come from Emerald town, Shadow explained they exercise and train most of their time and chill while Silver told her they went to Emerald High before they came here. After that, Celestia put her pen down and smiled at the new students.

"Thank you for cooperating and spending your time with this." She said. She got up from her desk and went to a drawer and pulled out three slips of paper and handed them to each of the three brothers. (I'm gonna keep calling them brothers for a while because it's gonna be easier to address them and who doesn't want to be brothers with the most amazing hedgehogs?)

"These will be your schedules for the year. Again, Welcome to Canterlot High." Celestia welcomed.

"Thank you Celestia. C'mon guys. Let's get going." Silver said getting up from the chair.

"Thanks Celestia." Sonic thanked following Silver.

Shadow was the last getting up and walked off. When he got to the door, he turned to her and thanked her. He closed the door behind him, leaving Celestia in her office thinking.

"_That was an interesting orientation indeed. I've never heard of Emerald town or Emerald High before. I'm gonna have to keep my eye on those three very closely."_ Celestia thought.

After the three brothers left the office, they checked their new schedules for their classes.

Sonic: 1st period: free period

2nd period: Team sports

3rd period: cooking

Lunch

4th period: band

Shadow: 1st period: health

2nd period: Team sports

3rd period: free period

Lunch

4th period: Band

Silver: 1st period: Ceramics

2nd period: free period

3rd period: cooking

Lunch

4th period: Band

"Ugh. I can't believe I have to enroll in school" Sonic groaned.

"C'mon Sonic, It won't be that bad." Silver said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm a man of action Silver, I don't do school." Sonic explained.

"Get used to it faker. We're gonna be here for a while until this whole thing blows over." Shadow said.

Sonic sighed in defeat. The brothers parted ways to get to their first period classes. Class doesn't begin in the next 5 minutes, so they decided to explore the school a little to get to know their new surroundings.

(Sonic POV)

Sonic walked down the hallways of the school. He still didn't like that he was still in school, but he had no choice.

"_Sigh. At least I have a free period."_ He thought.

He was pulled from his mind when he saw a small group of students around in a small circle. He then heard voices in the center.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS!? Shouted a male voice.

"p-please…I'm sorry." Said a female voice.

Sonic rushed forward to the group and managed to squeeze through to get a better look at what was happening. In the center was a teenage boy glaring angrily down at a female. Sonic eyes widened with surprise that the boy had the same hair-do like him, but it was green. He also had cyan colored eyes. He wore a black, leather jacket with a flame pattern on the elbows. He also wore black pants while wearing dark green and black shoes with two screws on each side of the flaps. He finally had a green bracelet on each wrist along with a pair of red shades.

The young girl who the boy was starring down was completely frightened. She had cream skin and had pink hair that fell to her waist. She wore a white tank top with a light green skirt with three butterflies on the side. She also had cyan colored eyes as well.

"Who's that guy?" asked one of the students.

"His name is Scourge. He was the #1 bully from my brother's high school. He was transferred here a couple days ago. He's also very strong and very dangerous." Explained one of the students next to him.

Sonic's eyes widened more. He never knew that a boy would be named Scourge. He fought against him a couple times in Mobius. He was Mobius's #1 hit criminal, but manages to escape every time.

"Is there something we can do?" Asked a female voice.

"No. Let's just hope he doesn't beat her up. He rarely lets people go, especially females." Explained the same male voice.

Sonic looked back at Scourge ready to make his next move against the girl. Sonic knew something bad was gonna happen.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, MY MOTHER GROUNDED ME BECAUSE I SIMPLY BEATED UP ANOTHER STUDENT! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND TELL CELESTIA ABOUT IT! DIDN'T YOU!?" He threatened.

"He never did anything wrong. You can't just go around beating up other students because you feel like it." The girl stated surprising Sonic a little by her minor courage against Scourge. "You're nothing but a big BULLY."

Scourge finally reached the end of his rope. He formed a ball in his fist and raised it up.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" He screamed.

He threw his hand down to punch the girl in the face. Some of the students covered their eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. The girl screamed and covered her face to await the blow. Thinking quickly, sonic rushed forward to the two and grabbed Scourge's arm before it hit the girl.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted.

The students were taken completely by surprise by Sonic's action. Scourge and the girls were also surprised for what he was doing.

(No POV)

Scourge was surprised. No one has ever stopped one of his beatings before. He was also surprised that this boy looks like him a little. He scowled at the boy angrily.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He asked while shouting.

"My name is Sonic, and you have no right to threaten this girl!" He said.

Everyone was completely speechless by this boy's courage. The girl stood there with surprise. She couldn't believe that this boy is helping her and he doesn't know her.

"I CAN THREATEN ANYONE I WANT! NOW DO ME A FAVOR AND BEAT IT RAT!" He threatened.

Even though Sonic was a human now, he still dislikes the word 'rat, and he wasn't going to turn away while he was about to hurt this girl.

"Never.' He answered coldly.

Scourge got very mad.

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY RAT!" he screamed.

He quickly turned around and threw a punch at Sonic, but Sonic easily dodged the attack and threw him at a nearby locker. The students were now shocked at what he did. No one has ever fought back against Scourge before. This was a complete first. Scourge got up and stared at Sonic angrily.

"You're gonna wish you never done that rat." He said coldly getting into a fighting stance.

Sonic got into his battle stance as well while the students made more room for the two. They were all about to see the biggest fight of their lives. The girl immediately scooted away from the boys while they stared at each other with flames in their eyes.

"Bring it on Scourge!" Sonic shouted with courage.

(Play 'His World instrumental' from Sonic 06 Link: watch?v=Nu8ujzIrIN8)

Scourge charged at sonic and began throwing punches at Sonic. Sonic easily dodged the attacks and threw a powerful punch at Scourge's stomach. Scourge grunted in pain and stumbled back, clutching his stomach. The students were amazed by Sonics speed and strength. The girl was also surprised as well. Scourge shook off the pain and charged at Sonic again. He jumped a little and threw a kick. Sonic threw his body backwards while standing on his two feet dodging the attack. Scourge landed on his feet and did a slid kick to throw Sonic off balance. Sonic did a triple back flip and jumped into the air doing a few flips. He finally landed on his feet and looked at Scourge with victory in his eyes.

The students were amazed by Sonic's performance. Then one of the students cheered for him.

"YOU CAN DO IT SONIC!"

Soon more students began cheering.

"KICK HIS ASS SONIC!"

"SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF SONIC!"

"SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH US SONIC!"

With the amount of positivity Sonic was getting from the crowd, Scourge was now far beyond mad. He finally lost control of his anger and screamed. He charged at Sonic again to finish him off for good. He then started to throw punches at sonic again, but Sonic blocked the attacks with his elbows and arms. Scourge threw a punch at Sonic's face, but Sonic caught the punch and slowly started twisting his arm.

"Who….Who the hell are you!?" Scourge grunted.

"I told you, I'm Sonic. Let this be a message to you Scourge, you mess with one of these students, you mess with ME!" he said.

Sonic threw a powerful punch at Scourge's stomach and he slammed into a locker, leaving him badly injured and bruised. Scourge used his remaining strength and got up. He limped away not before he gave a warning to him.

"This. Isn't. Over!" he finally limped away with pain and defeat.

(Song end)

The students cheered for Sonic while Sonic gave them all a smirk and thumbs up. He then turned his attention to the pink haired girl who was completely shocked.

(Play **Rekindled Light~Save the Speech!** Event from Sonic unleashed)

Sonic gently lowered his hand to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

The girl hid her face into her hair for the moment until she looked into his emerald eyes. She blushed while gently taking his hand. Sonic hoist her up and checked to be sure she was okay. He then gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad to see he didn't-"

Sonic was cut off by a sudden hug from the girl. She sobbed into his chest and held him close.

"Thank you…I…I was s-so sc-scared…that he w-would hurt me." She sobbed.

Sonic smiled and gently wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Shh…it's okay. It's over now." He spoke in the softest words he could muster. He gently ran his fingers through her pink hair and held her close. After a minute, the crying died down and she stared into his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said.

Sonic smiled back. "No problem. I couldn't just sit by and let him hurt you."

"What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled and spoke. "It's Fluttershy."

"It's great to meet you Fluttershy. Anyways, I need to get to my free period class."

"Oh, I also have a free period class as well. We can go to together…if you don't mind." She said.

"Not one bit." Sonic said with a smile.

The students finally took their leave to get to their classes while a few gave him a pat on the back for what he did. When the students left, Sonic and Fluttershy walked to their free period class. Along the way, Fluttershy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic blushed a little by her action, but after what she went through a few minutes ago, he decided to let her feel comfortable. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close and safe. Fluttershy blushed madly, but smiled. Sonic knew this was only the beginning of their new found friendship. Little does he know, he, along with Silver and Shadow will make a lot of new friends along the way.

"_Maybe this school isn't so bad after all."_ Sonic thought smiling as he and Fluttershy walked down the hallways to their class.

(Song end)

To be continued…

**Well that sums up chapter 2. I'm glad you're all enjoying my story so far. Now, I'm not gonna jump to the conclusion that there is going to be a SonicxFluttershy shipping. It's a secret. You're all gonna have to wait and see what shipping I have in stores. Until then, Peace out Everypony!**


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the main six: part 1

Chapter 3: Mobians meet the Main six: Part 1

(Twilight and Rarity POV)

Rarity and Twilight walked down the hallways of Canterlot High. Twilight ran out of time to get to the portal to get home to Equestria, so for the next couple of weeks, she's living with Rarity. While Twilight was going to be here for a while, she kept her crown in her bag for safety measures and will only use its magic for emergency purposes only. Spike, Twilights loyal companion, stuck his head out of her bag while keeping the crown close to him.

"You ready for school Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Of course Rarity. I love learning and studying. I still want to learn a few things about this world that I've never learned in Equestria." Twilight said.

"If there's one thing Twilight love more than anything, it's reading and learning." Spike said.

The three chuckled. When they were going around a corner, the two saw Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy darling!" Rarity called out.

Fluttershy turned around and saw her friends. She smiled as the two walked over to her.

"Hi girls." Fluttershy greeted.

"Hello darling. I can tell you're doing well." Rarity said.

"Well…I am now." Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Well, um, you know Scourge right?" The two nodded. "Well, he was threatening me this morning and was going to hurt me."

Twilight and Rarity became furious.

"When I get my hands on that brute" Rarity started. "I'm gonna-"

"It's okay Rarity. He probably won't harm me ever again." Fluttershy said cutting off Rarity.

"Why would you say that? Scourge doesn't let people go that easily." Twilight stated.

"It's because of me." Said a male voice.

Then, a boy came out of the corner and went to Fluttershy's side. Twilight and Rarity eyes widen with awe at the boy. The boy had blue hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and a thin; zip-up shirt with a dark blue streak at the bottom. He wore jeans, red shoes and blue bracelets on each wrist. The two blushed by his appearance. They looked into his eyes and saw courage, strength and happiness. Chills ran down their spines.

"Nice to meet you girls." The boy greeted. "The names Sonic" he said giving them a wink.

The two were now blushing harder than before. His name and voice fit him perfectly.

"Sonic is the one who saved me from Scourge." Fluttershy started.

"Not to mention I gave him a run for his money." Sonic finished with a chuckle.

Their jaws dropped.

"YOU FOUGHT SCOURGE!?" Twilight shouted.

"I didn't really fight him; I was defending Fluttershy and myself." Sonic said calmly.

The two started to calm down, looked at each other and then smiled at Sonic.

"Well, thank you for protecting our dear Fluttershy from that brute." Rarity said.

"No problem at all. Anybody that's gonna mess with one of my friends is gonna have to deal with me." Sonic said smirking.

"By the way, what are your names?"

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"Rarity. Charmed." Rarity greeted.

"Rarity and Twilight, those are beautiful names." Sonic said.

The two blushed and giggled by his kind, loving words.

"Why thank you darling." Rarity said.

Sonic smiled.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

The bell ranged and the students were now off to their classes.

"Guess we better get going." Sonic said. "I'll catch you two later."

With that, Sonic and Fluttershy walked into their class. Rarity and Twilight walked down to their US History class. They were also thinking about Sonic. A blush continued to grow on their faces even if they thought about him.

"So, what do you think about him Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"He's very handsome, not to mention his style is amazing. And don't get me started on his amazing emerald eyes." Rarity said with the blush increasing. Twilight grinned.

"Looks like someone has a crush on the new guy." She said teasing her.

Rarity blushed harder. "I-I do not."

Twilight laughed. "C'mon Rarity, don't try to deny it. You have a crush on him." Twilight said.

"OH yeah, what about _you_? _You _seem to like him as well." Rarity countered.

Twilight blushed a little. "Okay you got me there."

The two laughed and went into their Class.

(? POV: play Mephalies whisper)

The shadow continue roaming the hallways looking for Sonic and his friends. Soon, he felt the emeralds energy and chuckled a little. His chuckle died down when he suddenly felt another wave of energy. It was unlike any energy he felt before.

"_Hmm. This should be interesting."_ The shadow thought.

He then followed the source of the energy until he stopped at a door to a US History class. He slid through and followed the source to a purple backpack next to a lavender girl. He went inside and saw a purple dog sleeping peacefully against a golden crown with a dark pink star crystal in the center of the top. The shadow created a crystal, finger-like claw and gently touched the gem. The gem reacted and glowed faintly. The shadow retreated his finger and disappeared before the dog woke up by the sudden light. He then went into a dark corner and thought about the crown.

"_Incredible. That crown possesses large amounts of energy. It was unlike anything I've ever felt."_ He thought. Then, a plan came to his mind. _"If I can get my hands on that crown, I can harness its power and I can accomplish my goal faster along with the power of the chaos emeralds. I'm gonna have to keep my eyes on that girl." _

He chuckled and disappeared into the shadows of the school.

(Sonic POV)

After his free period, Sonic say his goodbye to Fluttershy and walked off to the Gym. He then ran into Shadow who was looking for the Gym teacher.

"Hey Shadow, How was your class?" Sonic asked.

"Long and annoying as shit. I'm glad to be outta there." Shadow said.

"Well, at least we'll get some good action in Gym." Sonic said cheering him up a little.

The two entered the gym and looked for the Gym teacher. They then met their gym teacher coach armor.

"Hello, you two must be the new students correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir. My name is Sonic." He greeted and put a hand out to shadow. "And this is my brother Shadow."

"Greetings." Shadow greeted.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you three." He said smiling. "Come to my office and I'll get you two some gym clothes."

The two nodded and followed Coach Armor to his office. He opened a small closet and gave Sonic and shadow a pair of blue t-shirts, black gym shorts, and a lock for their stuff.

"Go ahead and get changed. I'll be waiting for the two of you." He said.

The two brothers nodded and went for two empty lockers next to one another. The two changed into their gym clothes and locked their lockers.

"Sonic, be sure that the lock is secured." Shadow mentioned.

Sonic nodded and checked to be sure that the lock was secured and tightened. The chaos emeralds were still in their lockers and they don't want to risk losing them in the open. After they had everything locked up, they left the locker room and joined coach Armor and the rest of the students.

(No POV)

"Okay everyone, before we get started today, I want you all to meet our new students, Sonic and Shadow." Coach Armor said holding an arm out to the two mobians.

Some of the students whispered among others while a few of the girls giggled and blushed at them.

"Okay class, today we're going to start our game of baseball. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, you two will be team captains."

"Alright!" They cheered.

The two chose two students at a time until there were only four left.

"I'll choose Soarin and Fleetway." Spitfire said.

"I guess that leave me with you two." Rainbow pointed to Sonic and Shadow.

"Okay Spitfire, you and your team will bat first." Coach said.

They nodded and got to the batting area.

"Okay, you two take outfield." Rainbow said pointing to the brothers.

They nodded and went out. Thought the game, Rainbow and her team need two more outs in order to bat next. One player was standing on second base and Soarin was batting next.

"This is so gonna be a walk in the park." Soarin said with confidence.

"As if. I'm gonna strike you out." Rainbow said.

Sonic eyes the Rainbow with surprise.

"_Wow, she kinda reminds me of…well, myself."_ He thought.

Rainbow threw a curve ball, but Soarin hit the ball and flew 20ft into the air.

"HA! What I tell you?" Soarin said laughing while running to first base.

The ball flew to Sonic and Shadows direction. Then Shadow had a plan.

"SONIC!" He shouted getting his attention.

Sonic knew what Shadow was planning and grinned.

"ON IT!" He shouted back.

Sonic ran forward to shadow with glove in hand. Shadow took off his glove and cupped his hands together waiting for Sonic to get close. When Sonic got close enough, he jumped into Shadow's hands and Shadow hoisted Sonic up high into the air while Sonic jumped off of Shadow's hands. Sonic caught the ball and smiled proudly.

"GOT IT!" He shouted.

The other students looked at Sonic with utter shock that he not only caught the ball, but jumped 20 ft into the air.

"No way!" Rainbow shouted.

"What the Hell!?" Spitfire shouted.

Sonic glanced over to the student that was guarding 3rd base. He held the ball up high and shouted to his teammate.

"HEADS UP!" He shouted throwing the ball.

The student caught the ball, but fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Sonic gracefully landed on his feet and looked at Shadow. He smiled and offered a fist bump. Shadow grinned and returned the bump. The two looked at the students that had shocked faces with disbelief.

"I think we over did it shadow." He whispered.

He nodded in agreement. Coach armor cleared his throat and spoke.

"Well, that was pretty impressive Sonic." He said."Okay Rainbows team, your next batting."

The students shook out of their shocked trance and switched places. Sonic and Shadow hanged in the back while Rainbow and her friend Applejack looked at the two brothers with awe.

"_These newbies are better than I thought."_ Rainbow thought.

Throughout half of the period, Sonic and Shadow tried to take it easy on the opposite team, but failed miserably. Sonic ran to third base when he hit the ball close to the pitcher and shadow ended up hitting the ball to the next county. The students, even the coach were amazed and shocked by these two. Finally, they left the fields and went to the weight room. Coach told them their going to be doing bench presses. Each student took turns doing bench presses with weights from 45 to 120 pounds total. Finally, it was Shadow's turn.

"Okay Shadow, how many weights do you want to start out with? 50, 75?" He asked while lifting up some weights.

Shadow smiled confidently and gave him his answer.

"I'll do 250 pounds…on each side." He said.

"WHAT!?" The coach gasped while dropping the weights.

The students (Except Sonic) were blown away by his answer. Lifting that much would break the school record by far.

"Are…are you sure? That's a little too much if I would say." The coach said.

"One hundred percent." He answered.

The coach nervously shrugged and started putting 250 pounds on each side of the bar. Once they were in place, Shadow laid back, grabbed the bar and started lifting the bar with no sweat. The students and coach were awestruck by Shadow's strength. He continued doing bench presses until he reached 50. The students were amazed by his strength. When he got up, Sonic walked over and laid down as well.

"Wait Sonic, are you sure you want to lift that much?" The coach asked.

Sonic confidently smiled and nodded. He then started lifting the bar as well and the students were amazed by Sonic's strength as well. Soon, Sonic also reached 50 lifts as well and never broke a sweat. After that, Sonic and Shadow received pats on the back from many students. The two went over to an area, grabbed a bottle of water from the table and gulped down each drop.

"That was way too easy." Sonic said.

"I know. That was only child's play. We could've done a lot more, but we still need to hide our true power." Shadow said.

Sonic nodded in agreement until they were approached by Rainbow Dash and her orange friend Applejack.

"Gotta say, that was pretty impressive you two." Rainbow said elbowing Sonics shoulder.

"Ah can't believe you two were able to lift that much and ya didn't even break a sweat." Applejack said.

"What can I say, we're full of surprises." Sonic said. "Names Sonic, and this is Shadow."

Shadow nodded to the two girls.

"Names Rainbow Dash, fastest and most awesome student in Canterlot High, and this my friend Applejack." Rainbow dash greeted while holding her hand out to Applejack.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted.

Sonic's ears perked up a little by the word 'fastest'.

"Fastest you say?" Sonic asked while chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that back where I come from, I'm known as _The Fastest Thing Alive_." He said giving them a thumbs up.

"Oh really?" rainbow asked while smirking.

"Yeah. If you want to see me in action, how about you and me have a little friendly race?" Sonic offered while smirking as well.

"A race!? You are so on!" Rainbow said accepting the challenge.

"We race, after school, on the track. Don't be late." Sonic said holding his hand out.

"Same to you." Rainbow said shaking his hand.

The four then parted ways and lifted a couple more times. After that, class ended.

(Rainbow POV)

Rainbow and Applejack headed for their 3rd period class. While heading there, Rainbow and AJ couldn't stop thinking about Sonic.

"So what do ya think about Sonic Rainbow?" AJ asked.

"He's really awesome. Can't wait for our race after school." Rainbow said pumped."So what about you? What do you think of him?"

"Ah think he and his brother are pretty amazing. After what we witnessed from gym, ah can tell that those two are really somthin." AJ said.

"Why? Do you like Sonic or something?" She teased.

AJ blush a little. "Ah don't know what yer talkin about Rainbow." She said putting her hat down.

Rainbow chuckled by her action." You _DO_ like him!"

"Oh yea, do _YOU_ like'em?" Aj asked.

Rainbow blushed and turned away. "No-no I don't."

AJ laughed. Rainbow playfully punch Aj into the arm and walked off to her next class.

"_Do I really like him! No! That's crazy. He's just an average teen in Canterlot high. But, why do I feel like this?"_ Rainbow thought while a blush formed on her cheeks.

To be continued…

**Wow. Never knew Sonic would get so much attention from the main six. Anyways, thank you all for reading. I'm surprised that I'm working fast and all of you are enjoying my story so far. Thank you all for liking and enjoying my story. Chapter 4 coming soon. Until then, Peace out everypony.**


	4. Chapter 4: meeting the main six: part 2

Chapter 4: Mobians meet the Main six: Part 2

(Sonic POV)

Sonic managed to get to his next class in time. He saw Silver waiting for him in the front of the door.

"Hey, where were you?" Silver asked.

"Kinda got lost. Still trying to get used to finding my classes around this school." Sonic explained.

"Well, at least you're here now." Silver said.

"True. How's your day so far?" Sonic asked.

"It's been decent for me so far, how about you?"

"I guess this school has its charms from different points of views." Sonic answered.

"Good. C'mon, we're gonna be late."

Sonic nodded and entered their cooking class.

There, they met a female teacher with a light dark pink dress with a red ribbon on her collar along with wearing brown shoes. She had cream like skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Sonic eyes widened.

"_This women looks like Vanilla."_ Sonic thought.

"Hello dears, welcome to my class. My name is Miss Vanilla. I taken you're the new students, right?"

"Yes ma'am, we are. My name is Sonic, and this is my brother Silver." Sonic said.

"It's good to meet you Miss Vanilla." Silver greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you dears." She said. "You two can take your seats next to Pinkie Pie." She pointed to a table with a girl sitting there. She had dark pink, puffy hair with light blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with light blue sleeves, a pink skirt with three balloons on it, two being blue and one being yellow. The two nodded and took their seats.

"Okay class, today we're going to go over the concepts of keeping ourselves safe while handling different utensils in the kitchen." Vanilla said to her class.

While she taught her class, Silver and Sonic looked over at Pinkie Pie that had a huge smile on her face. It was the biggest smile the two has ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, it's nice to meet you two." She happily greeted.

"Nice to meet you Pinkie Pie, my name is Sonic, and this is Silver my brother." Sonic said.

"Hi." Silver greeted.

"Hmmmm." She looked closer at Sonics face and examined him, along with Silver.

"I thought you two didn't look familiar." She said while backing up.

"Huh?" The two asked while arching a brow.

"Oh nothing." She said giggling.

Sonic scooted a little closer to Silver and whispered.

"What's with this girl?" He asked.

"Beats me." He whispered back.

"Hey, we better pay attention, or we'll get in trouble." Pinkie said.

The two nodded and focused back on Vanilla still talking about how to handle kitchen utensils with care. This was going to be a long, boring period for sonic as he placed a hand below his head sighing.

(Twilight POV)

After 3rd period class ended, Twilight, along with Spike headed for the cafeteria. As they walked through the hallway, Twilight noticed Spike had an uneasy look on his face.

"You okay Spike?" Twilight asked her companion.

"I don't know Twilight. I just feel…a little uneasy, like something bad is going to happen." He explained.

"Why say that?"

"During US History class, the element of harmony was glowing for some reason. Not only that, I saw a small portion of a shadow leaving the classroom." The little dog explained.

Twilight chuckled. "You were probably seeing things Spike. C'mon, the girls are waiting."

The two walked off to the cafeteria, but Spike still wasn't sure about what happened back at US History class.

(Silver POV)

After cooking class ended, Silver, Sonic, along with their new friend Pinkie Pie headed for the cafeteria.

"So did you enjoy cooking class guys? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, it was interesting. The fact is that I've never taken cooking class before." Silver explained.

Pinkie gasped deeply. "You NEVER done cooking before?" Silver shook his head. "Then what DO you do?"

"Umm…it's kinda of a secret." Silver said.

"Oh, okay." Pinkie said smiling.

The three finally made it to the cafeteria. They got in line and started choosing what kind of food they want. Sonic chose two hot dogs with an apple and a bottle of water. Silver chose a slice of cheese pizza with a bottle of water as well, a salad and one cookie, while Pinkie chose many kinds of foods from pie to pizza and sweets. Sonic and Silvers eyes twitched by the amount of food she had and walked off.

"How can she eat that much?" Silver whispered.

"I have no clue." Sonic whispered back.

Sonic and Silver found an empty table not too far from the entrance. They sat down and ate while waiting for Shadow to come. Finally, Shadow arrived at the table with a tray with a hot dog, a salad, a bottle of water, an apple and a bag of Doritos Nacho cheese chips.

"Glad you made it. We thought you got lost." Sonic said while eating his hot dog.

"I'm still finding my way around this place faker." Shadow said eating his salad.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we need to talk about our mission." Silver said.

"Right, have any of you discover anything unusual?" Shadow asked.

"Not that I know of, everything went smooth for me so far, except cooking class was boring." Sonic said sighing.

"Everything about my day went straight as well. Nothing unusual happened as well. What about you Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Nothing from me, but something did catch my interest today." Shadow said taking a bite from his apple.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"When I walked to my third period class, I walked by a lavender girl. When I got close to her, the chaos emeralds in my pockets, were responding to some kind of energy that was close to her." Shadow explained.

"Do you think maybe she could have some kind of magical item on her that made the emeralds glow?" Silver asked.

"It could be possible. The emeralds don't react to a normal person, unless they have a power source in their possession. "Shadow explained again.

"You may be on to something Shadow." Sonic said. "Just today, the emeralds in my pocket were also responding to something as well. When I turned around a corner, two girls were there, and the emeralds powers were responding to something."

"What did the girls look like?" Shadow asked.

"I actually know them. The lavender girl you spoke of was named Twilight, and another girl with white skin was named Rarity." Sonic explained.

"So this 'Twilight' might possess a power source that we don't know about." Shadow said.

"Hey, give that back Diamond Tiara!" Said a young girl.

The boys then got their attention over to a corner of the cafeteria. Two girls were bullying three younger ones holding up a carmera to prevent one of them from reaching. One of the girls that were bullying the other three was wearing a gold colored jacket embezzled with tiny white diamond designs, a plain skirt with a white belt, with black leggings under the skirt, a white bracelet around her left arm, and gold heeled boots with both white fur and white soles. An amethyst gem adorned each of her boots on top of a black strap on each boot, and yet another amethyst, in the form of a necklace was around her neck. Finally, she had a hair clip nestled in between the lavender and white stripes of her hair. The other girl that was stand next to her was wearing usual teal eyeglasses, with her hair tied into a ponytail with a pink hairband, her teal pearl necklace around her neck, a purple and pink dress, with the purple making up the blouse, and the pink making up the skirt. The blouse also had a silver spoon imprinted onto it. She also, like the girl next to her, wore heeled boots with a teal bow on each boot, and a teal splotch near where the toes would go, all being topped off with white soles on the bottom.

The three girls they were bullying had pink and purple striped hair with white skin on the left, the one in the middle had yellow skin and red hair with a pink bow in it, and the girl on the right had orange skin and messy purple hair.

"It doesn't belong to you Tiara! Give it back." The white skinned girl trying to reach for the camera.

"Not gonna happen losers." Said the pink skinned girl chuckling along with her friend.

Silver growled. Even though the two girls that were bullying the three were only children, he dislikes that they were bullying them as they please. Having enough, Silver got up from the table and walked forward to the girls.

"Silver, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"I'm gonna take care of something quickly." Silver answered.

He walked up to the girls, but they didn't see him coming up and were still focused on the two in front of them.

(Applebloom POV)

"Why do ya always bully us Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon? We've never done anything to the two of ya!" Applebloom growled at the two young, school bullys.

The two chuckled. "Because you three are the biggest losers of this school, that's why." Tiara sneered.

"We don't need a couple of babies like you three. Why don't you just go on home to your mommies?" Silverspoon mocked while chuckling.

Suddenly, the camera that was in Diamond Tiaras hand immediately disappeared.

"That's enough!" Said a male voice.

Applebloom along with her friends Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle looked up and saw a teenage boy with silver hair, yellow eyes, dark grey streaks on his cheeks, and an amazing outfit they never saw before holding their camera in one of his hands. The two bullies looked up at the boy and scowled.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Diamond spat.

"My name is Silver, and I don't appreciate you two bullying these girls. You two should be ashamed of yourselves." The boy said.

Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon laughed.

"We can pick on these three anytime we want, and seriously what's up with your hair? It looks so ghetto!"

Silver growled by their harsh words. In all of his years living, he has never met such disrespectful, rude children before. Silver stomped his foot, causing the two to stop laughing and jump a little by his action.

"I can't believe in all my years of living that I would meet such bratty, downright disrespectful children. Now, I would suggest you two leave now, or else things will get ugly for the two of you." He threatened.

The two growled and then flicked their hair.

"Whatever, this was a waste of time anyway. C'mon Silverspoon, let's go." Diamond said.

They then took their leave, leaving Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle in a stage of shock. Normally they would get help from their sisters or one of the main six, but this boy helped them, even though he didn't know them. He started to calm down looked at the three and smiled. He then held out his hand with the camera in it and offered it to the three.

"You three okay?" He asked.

The three nodded and Applebloom took the camera from him.

"Thank ya mister, but why did ya help us?" Applebloom asked.

"Helping others is what I do, no matter how big or small it is." He said smiling. "Names Silver, what are your names?"

"Names Applebloom"

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

"Call me Scootaloo."

"Nice to meet you three." Silver said smiling.

(No POV)

"Yo Silver!" Sonic called out.

Silver turned around and saw Sonic and Shadow walking up to him and the three girls.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, everything's cool." Silver answered.

"Hey, I know you!" Scootaloo called out getting their attention.

"You're that Newbie who gave Scourge a good beating." She said pointing to Sonic.

"You did WHAT!?" Silver gasped.

"Okay, first off, Scourge was threatening a girl named Fluttershy today and he was about beat her, and I wasn't going to just stand there while he did that. Secondly, how do you know about this?" He asked Scootaloo arching a brow.

"Many of the students are talking about a blue haired teen that gave Scourge a taste of his own medicine this morning while defending Fluttershy." Scootaloo Explained.

"Wow, never knew that the fight would spread." Said Sonic.

"Sweetie Belle!" A voice called.

Silver looked to his left and saw a beautiful purpled haired girl along with her friends coming over to them. Silver blushed and was stunned by this girl's beauty.

"Are you three alright? We saw diamond Tiara and Silverspoon bullying you again." The girl said.

"Were fine Rarity, thanks to Silver." Sweetie Belle said pointing to Silver.

Rarity looked at Silver and looked at him with awe. She has never seen another handsome young man other than Sonic. Other than him, Silvers yellow eyes were filled with honesty, care and also courage. His clothing stunned her. She has never seen such amazing designs before. What really caught her attention was his silver-white hair that shined in the sun. Rarity felt her face heat up as a blush began to form on her face. This blush was stronger than the one she formed when she first met Sonic. She felt her heart soar with happiness just by looking into his eyes.

"Rarity, snap out of it!" Rainbow called out to her.

"Yo! Silver!" Sonic called snapping his fingers in his face.

The two snapped from their trance and shook their heads, regaining their focus.

"You okay Rarity, you were spacing out there for a second." Twilight said.

"Yes, I'm fine darling." Rarity said.

"What about you bro, you feeling alright?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Silver answered.

"Bro? Wait you two are brothers?" Scootaloo asked with shock.

"Yeah, to be honest, these two are my brothers." Sonic answered pointing to Shadow and Silver next to him.

"Wow, I never knew you guys were brothers. That's awesome." Scootaloo said with awe.

"Since we're all here, how about we all introduce ourselves to each other?" Sonic asked.

They all nodded and introduced one another. After introduction, something clicked into Pinkies head.

"Wait, where's Sunset Shimmer?" Pinkie asked.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

"Sunset Shimmer. She's one of our friends. She had a little rough past, but me and the girls are teaching her on how to become a better friend." Twilight explained.

"I see, so where is she?"

"Behind you guys." Said a female voice.

Twilight and her friends turned around and saw a girl with red and yellow hair, black jacket, and an orange skirt smiling at them. She also had light blue eyes.

"SUNSET!" Pinkie shouted while grabbing her into one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Pinkie…need…air." Sunset wheezed.

"oops." Pinkie sheeply smiled while letting go of her friend.

After finally getting her breath back, Sunset then looked over at Sonic, Shadow and Silver.

"So you three must be the new students to Canterlot High. It's nice to meet you. My name is Sunset Shimmer." She greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well Sunset. Names Sonic." Sonic greeted.

"Names Silver." Silver greeted as well.

"Shadow." Shadow finally said.

Sunset smiled at the three.

"So Sonic, I hope you haven't forgot about our race, because I'm gonna kick your butt." Rainbow smirked.

Sonic looked at Rainbow and smirked back. "Not even in your dreams Skittles." Sonic mocked.

"SKITTLES, WHERE!?" Pinkie asked while looking around the cafeteria.

"Is she always this hyper when it comes to sugar?" Silver asked Rarity.

"You'll get used to it darling." Rarity answerd.

"OH, I'm gonna make you eat those words, blue boy." Rainbow said.

"Bring it."

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

The bell rang and students started leaving for their last period class.

"Guess we gotta get going, me and my brothers are gonna be late to Band." Silver said.

"You have band next?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Silver asked.

"Of course, how about we all go together?" Twilight suggested.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Silver said.

The girls along with the brothers said their goodbyes for now and left for their classes.

Along the way, Shadows emeralds began to glow faintly again.

"_The emeralds are reacting again. Twilight definitely must have something with her that's making the emeralds react. I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna find out soon."_ Shadow thought as the four walked to their band class.

To be continued…

**Looks like Rarity is starting to fall for Silver now and Shadow is starting to become suspicious about Twilight. Who will fall for Shadow? What will be in stores for the mobian brothers? Find out next time on Sonic the Hedgehog: Equestria Girls.**

**Thank you all for reading. Please review, comment and like if you're enjoying my story so far. Ch. 5 coming soon. Until then, Peace out Everypony.**


	5. Chapter 5: Showing What I'm Made Of

Chapter 5: Showing What I'm made of

(Shadow POV)

Shadow, along with Twilight, Sonic and Silver continued walking down the hallways getting to their final class for the day.

"So, are any of you three good with instruments?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'm good with an electric guitar." Sonic explained.

"Same to me." Shadow replied.

"Well, I did get some practice with a drum set before I was old enough to start taking on bigger responsibilities." Silver said. (Silver did have some childhood memories minus the flames, lava and lava creatures created by Iblis.)

"But, I highly doubt that we're gonna play any of those kinds of instruments, because the last I remembered that bands in high school use trumpets, flutes and other classical instruments like that." Sonic said.

"That may apply to those kinds of schools, but here at Canterlot High, we're aloud to use any kind of instrument we wish to play." Twilight explained.

"Wait, are you serious!?" Sonic gasped.

"Yep. Our music teacher gives us assignments to create our own music and present it to the class in a week or so." Twilight also added.

"Okay, I'm starting to love this school now." Sonic said.

Twilight giggled. "You be surprised what this school also has, but I'm not gonna spoil anything for you guys." Twilight said.

(No POV)

Finally, the four made it to the class room. Inside the class room, guitars, bass, flutes, drums and other amazing instruments were everywhere. The students in the classroom were talking among themselves thinking about what they should add for their next music assignments, while others were in sound booth rooms practicing their music. Sonic, silver and even shadow were amazed by what they were seeing.

"Wow, this is an amazing music room. Your teacher must love music to all his heart." Sonic said.

"Well, what can I say; music is my heart and soul." Said a male voice.

The four turned around and stood face to face with their music teacher. He wore a green jacket with a white t-shirt inside. He had black shoes on, along with a pair of jeans. He had green hair, cream-like skin and amber eyes. He also wore a gold chain around his neck, along with a pair of headsets.

"_Could this be…" _Sonic thought.

"Welcome to my band class. My name is Mr. Vector, but just call me Vector." The man said.

"_First Vanilla, and now Vector? This is really weird. Why is it that these teachers look and sound like my friends back on mobius?" _Sonic thought.

"I'm probably guessing you three are the newbie's to this school, correct?" Vector asked.

"Uhh, yes sir we are. My name is Sonic." Sonic started. "And, these are my brothers, Silver and Shadow."

"Hi." Silver greeted.

"Humph." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Well, it's nice to meet you three." Vector greeted. "Now, I want you three to choose an instrument of your choice and play a song for me."

"What? But, we just got here." Sonic said.

"I know, but as part of the rules of this class, I need to see and hear what you three can do when it comes to music." Vector explained.

"Did everyone do this when they first came to this class?" Silver asked.

"Yep. Now go ahead and choose an instrument of your choices." Vector said showing the wall of instruments on the side of the wall.

The three nodded and went to choose their instruments. Sonic chose a shiny blue electric guitar with cyan streaks on them. Shadow chose a black electric guitar with red streaks and Silver chose a white drum set with metal sticks.

"Ah. Interesting choices. Electric guitars and drum sets are high leveled class instruments. But the question is who will sing for your group?" Vector asked.

"I'm also part singer as well." Sonic answered.

"Hmmm, you three are interesting me. Alright then, get your instruments ready and I'll bring the students together." Vector said.

The three brothers plugged in their instruments into speakers and other wiring, and also set the tones of their instruments. Finally, all the students came together and looked at the three that were on stage ready to perform their song.

"Okay newbies, what's the name of the song you three will be playing today?" Vector asked.

Sonic smiled. "This one is one of my most favorites I've played for a while; it's called 'What I'm Made Of'."

"Never heard of that song before, but show me what you got you three." Vector said.

The mobian brothers nodded and Silver clancked his sticks together to start a beat. Then the three started playing.

(Play "What I'm Made Of' from Sonic Heroes.)

Vector, the students and Twilight were already blown away by their start of the song. They became more impressed when Sonic started signing.

_I don't care what you're thinking as you turned to me_

'_Cause what I have in my two hands_

_Is enough to set me free_

_(Set me free)_

_I could fight the feeling to resist it over time_

_But when it's just too much to take you sneak up from behind_

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for…(here for)_

_HEY!_

_Trying to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity; try to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now…_

Vector couldn't believe what he was hearing. In all his years of teaching in his class, he has never met a couple of newbie's who were amazing with music, especially Rock.

_Like a million faces_

_I've recognized them all_

_And one by they've all become_

_A number as they fall_

_(As they fall)_

_In the face of reason_

_Well, I can't take no more_

_One by one they've all become_

_A black mark on the floor_

_Is it me (Is it me), you say (You say), you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I have in store…(in store)_

_HEY! HEY! YEAH!_

_Trying to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity; try to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now…_

While they continue to play there, song, Twilight then realized that many students were at the door listening to their amazing performance. Vector saw the students and smiled. He motioned a hand, allowing the students to enter. Soon, piles of students entered the room and the three brothers had a huge crowd.

_You can take another lifelong try_

_You can take another try…Hey!_

During the guitar solo from Sonic, the students cheered for them while Twilight was at a loss with words by how amazing they're doing.

"_This is incredible. I never knew they would be this amazing with music. There is defiantly more to them than I thought."_ Twilight thought as she smiled.

_YEAH!_

_Trying to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of_

_Simple curiosity; try to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just what I'm made of now…_

_Trying to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of)_

_Try to drain my energy(Let me show you what I'm made of)_

_Let me show you just WHAT I'M MADE OF!_

After the song ended, all the students in the crowd shouted and cheered for them for their performance. Sonic gave the crowd a peace sign, Shadow grinned and gave the crowd a thumbs up and Silver smiled while Twirling his sticks. Vector came on stage and clapped.

"That was outstanding. In all my years of performances from many students in Canterlot high, you three have surpassed them all. Well done." Vector said clapping.

Sonic and Silver smiled while Shadow grinned.

"Alright everyone, those that are not in my class, please leave and get back to your classes." Vector called out.

The students took their leave and the brothers got many pats on the back from their classmates. Twilight then walked up to them and smiled.

"That was amazing. You three told me that you were all good with instruments, but you didn't say you three were that good." Twilight said beaming.

Sonic smiled. "I said this and I'll say it again, we're full of surprises." He said giving her a thumbs up.

After that, the three brothers sat down and started planning out what new song they should play for next week or so. Somewhere above them, green eyes were watching them.

(Play Mephalies whisper)

"_Enjoy everything while you can hedgehogs, because very soon, you three will face my wrath and I'll finally have the seven chaos emeralds in my possession. Now that you have made new pathetic friends, you have made my work a lot easier."_ He thought.

The shadow chuckled and disappeared, waiting for the perfect moment to strike at the hearts of the mobians, Twilight and her friends.

To be continued…

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but there was not a lot that I can put in for this chapter. But I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer and Rainbow Dash and Sonic will have their race. Until then, Peace out for now everypony.**


	6. Chapter 6:Misunderstanding the race

Chapter 6: Misunderstanding; the race

(Twilight POV)

After 4th period class ended, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Twilight left the band class. Sonics race against Rainbow Dash was upon him and he was extremely pumped.

"You ready for your race against Rainbow Dash Sonic?" Silver asked his energized brother.

"Heck yeah, I'm gonna put her I her place, and show her that I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic said beaming with energy.

Twilight chuckled. "I wouldn't count on that. Rainbow can be a challenge when it comes to racing." She explained.

"Believe me, I've seen Sonic in action and no one was able to keep up with him, except me." Shadow sated.

"How fast can he go?" Twilight asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." Sonic smirked.

Twilight shrugged as the four continued down the hallways of the school.

"_I'm guessing Rainbow Dash may have found her special someone. Even though I find him attractive, I still want to meet the stallion of my dreams that enjoys reading and that is smart as I am."_ Twilight thought.

As the four made it to the door, they were then stopped by no other than Principle Celestia.

"Oh, hello Principle Celestia, is there something we can do for you?" Twilight asked.

"I just want to speak with Mr. Sonic for a few minutes, if you don't mind." Celestia said.

"Not a problem, but I would like it to be quick, I have a race to get to on the track." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't take long." Celestia said.

Sonic went with Celestia while the others went out to the track where Rainbow was doing some stretches to get ready for her race against Sonic. All of Twilights friends were there as well, Along with Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"About time you guys showed." Rainbow said. "Hey, where's Sonic, wasn't he with you guys?"

"He went with Principle Celestia for the moment; he'll be here in a few minutes." Twilight explained.

"He went with Celestia?" Fluttershy asked in a nervous tone.

"Umm, yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy shook a little while hugging herself.

"Fluttershy, what's the matter?" Twilight asked her terrified friend.

Fluttershy didn't speak; she continued shacking and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Fluttershy, ya can tell us anything. Just let it out." Applejack said putting her hand on her friends shoulder.

"O-ok…you see…" Fluttershy first explained to the others about what happened this morning with Scourge, then she explained about what happened next.

_FLASHBACK _

Fluttershy said her goodbyes to her friends and walked alone in the hallways to get to her 4th period class. Before she got to her class, she heard two familiar voices on the left side of the hallway. She peeked around the corner and saw Scourge talking to Celestia.

"He did WHAT?" Celestia gasped.

"Yeah, he threatened and attacked me for no reason. I was walking down the hallways until Sonic came by and started attacking me." Scourge explained.

He also showed her the bruises and cuts on his shoulders and face. Celestia couldn't believe that one of the new students would lash out at another student for no reason. Fluttershy couldn't believe that Scourge was telling her nothing but lies. She wanted to stop him, but she was too afraid of him since Sonic is not with her.

"I appreciate you telling me this Scourge. I will have a talk with him after school today, and I would appreciate that you would join us as well." Celestia offered.

"I will, and thank you Celestia." Scourge thanked.

Celestia nodded. "Alright, you may go ahead to your next period class."

With that Celestia walked away to her office, while Scourge chuckled evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"Man that was too easy. I can't wait to see Sonic get punished. When he comes to detention with me, I'm gonna give him the beating of his life." He said while still chuckling.

He then turned around and saw Fluttershy hanging from the edge of the building.

"HEY!" He shouted while running to her.

Fluttershy immediately ran in the opposite direction and took the long way to her class. Scourge came around the corner and saw Fluttershy running for the hills.

"YOU TELL YOU'RE FRIENDS, SONIC OR ANYONE ABOUT THIS, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET FOR EVER BEING BORN!" He screamed at her while Fluttershy continued running down the hallways with a single tear going down her cheek.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

(No POV)

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground after Fluttershy explained about what happened. Everyone was furious at Scourge, but Rainbow Dash was far beyond mad.

"Why that tattle tailing bastard!" She growled. "I'm gonna give a proper beating if I ever see him again!"

"Why didn't you tell us darling?" Rarity asked her scared friend.

"I…I was afraid." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Fluttershy, you shouldn't be afraid to tell us, remember, we're here for you and will protect you no matter what. That's what friends are for." Sunset Shimmer said smiling.

Fluttershy looked up at them and smiled.

"Thank you, all of you."

"I hate to break up this touching moment," Shadow started. "But don't you think Celestia should know about what really happened?"

"He's right, we're wasting time. We have to get to her office right away." Silver said.

They all nodded in agreement and ran for the school to Celestias office, hoping it's still not too late to save Sonic.

Meanwhile, Celestia and Sonic continued walking down the hallway to her office.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sonic asked.

"You'll find out soon." Celestia said with a bit of anger in her tone.

Sonic was now starting to get worried. Why is Celestia upset with him? Did he do something wrong? If he did, what was it? The two finally made it to the office.

"Inside now." Celestia pointed.

Sonic nervously nodded and entered the office. When he did, he saw a familiar green haired teen standing next to her desk giving him the death star. It was Scourge. Sonic knew immediately where this was going.

"_Oh boy, this can't be good."_ Sonic thought.

"Sit down." Celestia demanded.

Sonic did what Celestia demended and sat in a chair in front of her desk, while Scourge was secretly smirking. He was going to enjoy watching Sonic suffer.

"Sonic H. Robotnick, is it true that you attacked Scourge this morning?" She asked in a serious tone.

Sonic sighed and answered her. "Y-yes ma'am I did but-"

"See, he even confesses it. Punish him!" Scourge interrupted.

"That's enough Scourge, I'll handle this." Celestia said.

Scourge hanged back and Celestia spoke. "I can't believe that you would do something like that Sonic. I will not tolerate selfish violence in my School!" Celestia said with anger.

"Celestia, did Scourge tell you WHY I attacked him?" Sonic asked.

"He told me that you attacked him because you felt like it." Celestia answered.

"WHAT!? That's complete bullshit. I would never attack anyone that I feel like. I only use violence for protection and to protect those in need." Sonic stated.

Celestia took note in Sonics tone. She decided to let him explain _his_ side of the story.

"Explain to me what happened in _your _point of view." Celestia said.

This brought a little discomfort in Scourge but kept his cool.

"Scourge was threatening Fluttershy this morning and was about to attack her, but I stopped him before he did. He then started to attack me and I was defending myself." Sonic explained.

Celestia then turned her attention to Scourge who had a neutral look on his face.

"Is this true Scourge?" Celestia asked with susspiciouse.

"I would never harm anybody. I learned my lesson from before and I will never hurt anyone again." He answered.

Sonic then got angry and got up from his seat. "Your lying through your teeth Scourge I can see it in your eyes. You're not only a bully that hurts others, but you're also-"

"ENOUGH!" Celestia shouted.

Sonic jumped a little by her voice.

"SIT." She growled.

Sonic sighed and sat again. Celestias then started to calm down.

"Sonic, I don't know if you're lying to me or not, but the bruises and cuts on Scourge proves you fought and hurt him. I'm sorry, but you're going to be in detention for the next few weeks with Scourge." Celestia answered.

Sonics mouth hung. He couldn't believe that she believed Scourge instead of him. Sonic then closed his eyes and lowered his head with defeat.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but this is the only way to show what happens when you break one of my rules in the school." Celestia explained.

Sonic didn't say anything and kept his head hanged. Scourge smirked evilly and was proud with his success.

"_It worked; Sonic is now in detention with me. Now I just have to wait until tomorrow and then-"_

He was then pulled from his thoughts when Fluttershy busted through the door panting heavily. Scourge face then looked at Fluttershy angrily. Sonic lifted his head and saw Fluttershy. His eyes widened and he was happy to see her. There was probably hope for him yet.

"Fluttershy, you better have a good reason to barge into my office like this." Celestia said irritated by Fluttershys immediate sudden entrance.

"I'm sorry Celestia, but whatever it was that Scourge told you about Sonic, he was lying." Fluttershy stated.

Celstia thought for a second, and decided to also here Fluttershy's side of the story as well.

"You may speak." Celestia said.

Fluttershy looked at Scourge who was giving her a stare that said 'tell her and I'll kill you'. Fluttershy swallowed hard and explained to her the same story Sonic told her as well. Celestia then started to have her doubts about who to believe.

"Celestia, Sonic would never hurt anyone. He was protecting me from selfish bullies like him." Fluttershy said pointing to Scourge.

Scourge finally lost it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" He shouted throwing a punch at her.

Sonic quickly got and caught the punch. Realizing what he did, Scourge slowly looked over at Celestia who had a shocked look on her face, but was then replaced by fury.

"Sit Scourge." She said calmly.

"This was just a –"

"NOW!" She shouted.

Not wanting to push Celstia further, Scourge sat down. Celestia then turned to Sonic with a sad look on her face.

"Sonic, please forgive me for not believing you. I should've known that Scourge was lying to me the whole time." Celestia said in a sad voice.

Sonic smiled. "It's okay Celestia, it was just a misunderstanding."

She smiled at Sonic. "Thank you. You do not have to attend detention now that I know the truth, and I'll make sure Scourge never bothers you or Fluttershy ever again."

Sonic smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Thank you Celestia.

"You two may take your leave now." Celestia said smiling.

Both Sonic and Fluttershy nodded left the office and closed the door behind them.

"As for you…" She said coldly turning her attention to Scourge.

Scourge swallowed nervously not wanting to find out what will happen next.

(Sonic POV)

Sonic and Fluttershy exited Celestias office while Sonic sighed in relief.

"Thank you for saving my hide. If you haven't shown up in time, I would've had detention with Scourge." Sonic said.

"It was nothing Sonic, we were glad that we made it in time." Fluttershy said.

"We?" Sonic asked.

Fluttershy nodded and pointed something behind him. He turned around and saw his mobian brothers and his friends. Seeing their faces made him smile.

"We got here as soon as we could darling, are you okay?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool. I would've been in detention if it wasn't for Fluttershy. By the way, how come you guys didn't come in?" Sonic asked.

"Fluttershy said she wanted to tell Celestia herself over what happened." Twilight explained.

Sonic looked at Fluttershy and smiled.

"You got guts to enter Celestias office alone Fluttershy. I'm impressed." He said winking at her.

Fluttershy blushed and smiled. "Well, it's because of you Sonic."

"Me?"

"Yes, because of you, you helped me gain the courage to face my fears." She explained.

Sonic smiled. "I'm glad I helped you."

Fluttershy smiled and gave him a welcoming hug. Sonic blushed but smiled and returned the embrace. The others 'aww' at them, except Rainbow Dash who growled at them with jealousy. Finally, the two broke the embrace and smiled at each other. Sonic then turned his attention to Rainbow Dash who finally calmed down and smirked.

"Don't you think I forgot about our race Skittles." Sonic mocked.

Rainbow smirked back. "I knew you wouldn't blue boy. C'mon, let's settle this."

He nodded and followed her outside to the tracks. Twilight and the others (Except Pinkie Pie) went to the bleachers and sat. Twilight zipped open her backpack and let Spike out and placed him on her lap.

"Awww who's this Twilight?" Silver asked.

"This is Spike, my dog." Twilight answered smiling.

Spike pretending to a normal dog, nuzzled Twilight.

"May I hold him?" Silver asked.

"Of course."

Twilight then gave Spike to Silver and silver placed him on his lap. Spike looked up at Silver and Silver smiled.

"Hi boy, names Silver." Silver greeted the little purple dog.

Spike barked happily and nuzzled his lap. Silver smiled and gently scratched behind his ears, causing Spike to shake one of his legs in the air. Twilight giggled on how funny Spike looked.

"I didn't know you liked animals." Twilight said.

"I love animals. Even though they are different from people, they're still creatures that deserve to live happily." Silver said.

Even though Silver had never seen a lot of animals during his time in the future and his time when he was hunting down Sonic, Silver treasures all life forms that have a heart and deserve to live happily. Twilight smiled.

"Wow, you're just like Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Really, how so?" Silver asked.

"Fluttershy is care taker for animals. She is very gentle with them and takes care of them, like they're her children." Twilight explained.

"Wow, that's amazing." Silver said with awe.

Down on the track, Rainbow Dash and Sonic got into their running stance while Pinkie Pie help up a flag.

"Ready to lose Blue boy?" Rainbow asked mocking him.

"Not by a long shot Skittles." Sonic mocked back.

"Okay racers. Get ready." Pinkie said.

Sonic and Rainbow were ready to get going. Pinkie held the flag higher into the air and started counting down.

"The race begins in 3…2….1…GOOOO!" She shouted waving the flag.

The two racers took off at high speed, leaving Pinkie in the dust coughing.

(Play 'Super Sonic Racing' by **T. **)

Sonic and Rainbow dash took sharp turns around corners and were neck and neck.

"Well, gotta say blue boy, you're not half bad." She said

"Not bad yourself Skittles." Sonic said back.

"Heh, funny how that name fits right now."

"How so?" He asked.

"Because you're gonna TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

Rainbow Dash then started glowing and her rainbow hair started growing into a ponytail, pony ears and she grew wings on her back. She then started flying off the ground.

"WHAT THE!?" Sonic gasped by her new form.

"See ya blue boy." She said before flying off at high speed, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

"_Woah, guess there's more to her than I thought. Guess I'm gonna have to step up my game as well."_ Sonic thought grinning.

Sonic then started speeding up. His legs started moving faster than before. He wasn't close to his Sonic Boom just yet, but he'll use it if Rainbow pushes him to his limit in the race. Up ahead, Rainbow laughed at the reaction Sonic had when she left him in the dust.

"_Ha Ha! That was priceless. He so didn't see that coming. He put up a good fight in the race, but I got this in the –"_

"Not bad Skittles, Not bad at all." Said a familiar voice.

She then looked to her side and her mouth hung open. She saw Sonic beside her running…backwards? He chuckled.

"What…how are you…how did you…when did…" She was at a loss of words.

"Ha ha. You should see the look on your face, priceless." He said chuckling.

"_How's he doing this? He caught up to me and is matching my speed with no problem. Who is he?"_ Rainbow thought.

Rainbow increased her speed leaving Sonic again, but Sonic caught up to her again running normally.

On the bleachers, Twilight and the others saw the tension of this Race. Silver and Shadow looked at Rainbow with shock.

"When did Rainbow have wings?" Silver asked Twilight.

"How is it that your brother can run that fast?" Twilight asked as well.

Everyone was at the loss of words over what was happening in the race. Pinkie was at the finish line holding her camera, ready to take a picture to get evidence who won the race. Rainbow and Sonic passed through the finish line and Pinkie took three pictures. The two racers skit to a hault. All their friends came down the bleachers and met up with the two speed demons.

"How were you able to keep up with me? No one is faster than me." Rainbow said.

"Didn't you hear me from gym class, back where I'm from I'm known as _The fastest Thing Alive_." Sonic said.

"_How is this even possible? How can he move that fast?"_ Rainbow thought.

"How is it that you have wings?" Silver asked.

"We'll worry about that later, but first, Pinkie who won the Race?" Rainbow called out.

Pinkie stood there with utter shock as she looked at the pictures she took. They all walked up to her with confusion.

"Darling, you okay?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie simply answered by holding up the three pictures she took. When the group looked at the pictures, they (Except Silver, Shadow and Sonic) had the same face Pinkie had. The first picture shows Sonic crossing the finish line, the second pic shows Sonic giving the camera a peace sign and the last Pic show Sonic crossing the line again With Rainbow on his heels. They all turned their attention to Sonic who sheepliy smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"_Guess I over did it."_ He thought.

"Okay Sonic, start talkin, how is it that yer able to catch up with Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

"Well, I…"

"Sonic doesn't have to tell you girls anything. It's our business and ours alone." Shadow said getting between the two.

"We have every right to know." Applejack said.

"You do…"

Sonic stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna have a talk with my brothers. We'll come up with a decision and either tell you all or not who we really are." Sonic said.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver then left the girls on the track still shocked. Questions began roll through their minds over what has happened, how Sonic was able to keep up with Rainbow and what else they are hiding from them.

"_I don't know what's gonna happen, but I believe we're gonna get some answeres from those three."_ Twilight thought.

To be continued…

Whoops, looks like Sonic went too overboard with the race. How will the girls react to the mobians if they decide to tell them who they are? What will happen next? Find out Next time.

**I'm surprised that I'm so focused on this story and that I'm getting through it so fast. But I do want to give you this entire mental heads up. I have work tomorrow and I won't have a lot time working on this than I normally will. But I promise I'm still gonna be working on this story until it's complete. Ch.7 coming soon. Until then Peace out everypony.**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle, recovery and answers

Chapter 8: Battle, recovery and answers

(Shadow POV)

The three brothers left the track and head off to a safe distance away from the girls, so they didn't hear them talking.

"You're such an idiot faker." Shadow started. "You just had to increase your speed and did what you did in those pictures, did you?"

Sweat dropped from Sonics forehead and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." Sonic apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Sonic." Silver said. "Now that they've seen you speed, they want answers from us."

"I know Silver." Sonic started. "But I still don't get how Rainbow was able to grow wings and animal ears. It just doesn't make any sense."

"For once I have to agree with you faker. These girls are probably not ordinary humans." Shadow agreed.

"So what do we do? Do we tell them who we really are, or not?" Silver asked.

(Twilight POV)

Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends were still on the track, still utterly shocked that not only Sonic beat Rainbow in the race, but are hiding something from them.

"I still can't believe he actually beat me. This is insane!" Rainbow blurted out.

"I know what you mean Rainbow. It's pretty odd that he was able to beat you in the race and did it with no sweat." Twilight said.

"I don't know who they are, but I know fer sure, they're hiding somthin from us." Applejack stated.

"I have to agree with Applejack." Sunset Shimmer said agreeing with AJ. "It's very clear that those three are hiding something from us, but they're not telling us why."

"So, what is it that they're not telling us?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"I don't know girls, but I believe very soon from now, we're going to get answers." Twilight said.

Suddenly, the three girls screamed.

"Girls what is-"

Twilight was cut off by the sight of a weird creature she has never saw before. The creature was black and stood on two legs. It had one large, beading red eye and had large three fingered crystal claws. The girls stood in utter fear at the sight of the creature.

"Twilight, what the heck is that thing!?" Rainbow asked almost shouting.

"I don't know Rainbow. I've never seen a creature like this before." She answered.

Before they could react, twelve more of the same creature emerged from the shadows and circled the girls. They all began to back up with one another, unable to think of a plan to attack. Then, Twilight realized something. She quickly dug into her bag and pulled out her element of Harmony and placed it on her head.

"Girls, we need to focus and use the magic of friendship to destroy these things." Twilight quickly told her elemental friends.

The girls nodded and focused on the element. Twilight's crown then started to glow and the main six transformed. The all grew pony ears, their hair growing into a ponytail and few of them grew wings. Then, a huge rainbow shot out and hurled to each one of the creatures and destroyed them easily.

In the distance, the green eyes witnessed the power of the crown.

"_Hmmmm, that crown is more powerful than I thought, time to kick it up a notch."_ He thought.

He then called forth more of the creatures and ordered them to attack the group. The disappeared and appeared and charged. Twilight and the others saw this coming and prepared for battle.

One of the creatures hurled toward Rainbow, but Rainbow countered with a punch, sending it flying. Applejack gave them powerful kicks, making one or two disappear into thin air. The others did their best to keep them off of them and protect the young girls. They continued fighting for a good five minutes, but the creatures kept coming back, while the girls began to tire out.

"How many of these things are there!?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know." Twilight started. "But we have to-"

She was cut off by a sudden punch by one of the creatures, sending her flying into the group. The girls collided with Twilight and fell to the ground with a 'thud'. They suddenly changed back into their original forms. They all managed to get back on their feet, but were extremely exhausted. The creatures once again charged to end the fight and end the girl's lives. Unable to fight back and completely exhausted, the girls embraced each other and waited for the final blow to come.

But it never came.

The girls finally gained the courage to open their eyes. They were completely shocked by what they were seeing. The creatures stood frozen with cyan aura covering their bodies.

"What just happened?" Twilight asked.

But before one could answer, a familiar silver haired boy landed in front of the girls, glowing cyan as well.

"What the?" Twilight could only say.

(No POV)

Silver caught the creatures just in time with his phsycokinesis before the creatures can lay a finger on the girls. He clutched his hands together and threw his hands forward, sending the creatures flying forward. Shadow then appeared in the air and began to build up yellow energy.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

He threw his hand out and shot out a ball of yellow energy, destroying half of the creatures. Sonic then appeared next to Shadow and blue energy began to build up in his hand.

"SONIC WIND!"

A blue streak of energy then hurled to the rest of the creatures and destroyed them instantly. Sonic and Shadow then landed next to Silver. The three looked back at the girls who had shocked looks on their faces with their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Are you all okay?" Sonic asked.

They all nodded, unable to form words from what they witnessed. Before Twilight could speak, hundreds more of the creatures appeared. Sonic, shadow and Silver got into their battle stance and prepared for battle.

(Play 'For True Story...for Sonic vs. Shadow' From Sonic Adventure 2)

The three split up and began to attack. Shadow took the right and lashed out powerful combos of kicks and punches. Sonic took the center and did his traditional homing attack, and few fast punches at the creatures. Silver took the left and threw them with his phsycokinesis and lashed out a few punches and energy streak blasts. The girls were completely silenced and shocked by what they were seeing. They have never seen such bravery, and strength before.

"_Who are they? What are they?"_ Twilight thought.

One of the crystal creatures punched Shadow in the face, sending him flying to Sonics direction. Sonic saw Shadow heading toward him and quickly grabbed his hand and threw him back. Shadow then curled into a ball and hit a few of them with his homing attack. One of the creatures then let out powerful lash attack and gave Sonic a deep gash in his stomach; blood poured from the wound. The girls were horrified by the sight, but Sonic continued fighting. One of the creatures picked up Silver and threw him near a trash can. Silver got up and threw another energy blast at them. Silver had cuts and bruises on his body from the creatures, but kept up the fire in his body. They continued fighting while more of them poured in and started surrounding the three. The mobians were now backed up by one another while the creatures were ready to finish the fight. Thinking quickly, Sonic came up with a plan to finish them off for good.

"Silver, grab them and keep them in place while me and Shadow charge up our light speed attack. Once we do, we'll give them everything we got." Sonic told them.

Silver nodded and grabbed very one of them with his phsycokinesis. Shadow and Sonic then started spinning in one place. While they did, beads of blue and yellow light began to gather around the two.

"Hurry up you two, I can't hold them forever." Silver grunted while trying to hold them all in one place.

"Hang tight Silver, we're almost there." Sonic called.

Sweat poured from Silvers face while focusing every ounce of his power to keep the creatures in place. Finally, Shadow and Sonic and stood in crouch position with blue and yellow aura surrounding them.

"Ready…" They both started.

The aura bursted and the two had victory in their eyes.

"GO!"

The two disappeared and only a blue and yellow streak were only seen, hitting each one of the creatures with a powerful attack. Rainbows jaw dropped again by the sight on how fast the two were going.

"_How can someone go that fast? What is this?"_ She thought.

The streaks continued lashing out each one of the creatures for a few seconds until the two appeared. With a sudden snap of their fingers, the creatures disappeared into a puff of black smoke. The green eyes in the distance growled that the three won the battle.

"_You three may have won this round, but this is only the beginning. I will have that crown and the chaos emeralds. Once I do, I will destroy you all!"_ The shadow spat in his thought and disappeared in the shadows.

(Song end)

Silver and Sonic panted with sweat pouring from their faces, tired from the battle. Shadow just stood there with his neutral look. The girls were still blown by what they witnessed from the three brothers. Before one of the girls spoke, Sonic then lost conscious and fell to the ground with a large 'thud'.

"SONIC!" Silver shouted as he ran over to him.

Shadow also ran over to his fallen ally. The girls started to panic and ran over to the boys. Silver flipped Sonic onto his back and saw blood pouring from his wound.

"Oh my goodness." Twilight said in a stage of shock covering her mouth.

"He's losing blood fast. We need to get him to a hospital now!" Silver said.

The girls still wanted answers from the three, but decided to keep the questions at bay for the moment. Silver picked up Sonic on one side while Shadow took the other. They all ran for the parking lot and got to Applejacks car.

"Quick, get him in." Rainbow ordered.

The three put Sonic in the car. Silver sat on one side with Sonic sitting in the center. Rainbow then sat next to him. Applejack got into the front and started the car with Applebloom and Fluttershy sitting next to her. The rest of the girls got into Rarity's car, leaving Shadow with no room to get in.

"Don't worry; I can keep up with you guys." Shadow said.

They all nodded and drove off to the hospital, with Shadow on their heels. In the car with Silver and the others, Rainbow looked at the blue teen that was still out cold with the blood still dripping from his wound.

"Rainbow, I need you to place him on your lap so the blood doesn't flow out that quick, I'll apply pressure to the wound to keep the blood from flowing." Silver said.

Rainbow nodded and gently placed him on her lap. Silver took his sweatshirt off and folded it into a square shape. He then applied pressure to the wound; blood soaked into the sweatshirt while the blue haired teen grunted in pain while still out. Rainbow gently stroked his cheek while a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Please be okay." Rainbow whispered.

"Don't worry Rainbow; Sonic has been in way worse conditions than this. He'll make it." Silver assured with a smile.

Rainbow softly nodded and carefully lifted his head and gently laid her head on his. Fluttershy looked and was growling a little by the sight. Finally, they all made it to the hospital. They all rushed in and the doctors saw the injured teen.

"He needs help!" Rainbow said.

"Nurse Redheart, get a wheelchair now!" The doctor called out.

She nodded and got a wheelchair for the teen. The gently placed him in and they all went to the emergency room.

"I'm gonna ask all of you to stay out here for a bit." The doctor said.

The all nodded and waited while Sonic was getting treated from his wounds.

(Half an hour later)

The group waited in the lobby impatiently for news about Sonic. Finally, the doctor came out with a clipboard in his hands. The all got up and went to the doctor.

"How is he Doc?" Twilight asked.

The doctor smiled. "Your friend is gonna be fine. You're all luck that you all got him here just in time, or he would've been in a worse condition. All he needs is rest and he'll be up and about in the morning." He explained.

They all sighed in relief that their friend was going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Silver asked.

The doctor nodded and went to Sonics room. Sonic had bandages covered over his stomach and fluids were connected to pipes that went into his body. Sonic groaned as he woke up from his sleep. He turned and saw his mobian brothers and his friends.

"Hey guys." He said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight asked.

"Fine, I've been in worse." He said chuckling.

"Now I got a few question fer you three, who are you three, what were those things that attacked us and what was with the whole light show?" Applejack asked.

The three looked at one another and sighed.

"Well, since you all almost got killed back at the track, I believe you all have the right to know what's going on." Silver said.

Sonic sighed. "The truth is…" he started.

But before he could finish, Pinkie Pie cut in and spoke at a rapid pace, but was clear enough for them to understand what she was saying.

"You three are from an alternate world, where you three are actually powerful hedgehogs that saved your worlds from a powerful sun god called Solaris a couple of months ago. Silver is from the future and has read a prophecy that internal darkness is coming and that you three are the only ones that could stop it from spreading through your world and ours and if you three don't protect the magic of friendship and find out who is responsible this madness, our worlds will plunge into darkness for like a really really long time!" She said in one breath and finished with a huge smile and 'squeal'.

Sonic, Silver and even Shadow were completely blown away by what Pinkie just said. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped to the ground.

"H-how the hell did you know all that!?" Shadow asked in complete shock.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie shrugged while smiling.

"Wait, wait, wait so let me get this straight, you three are hedgehogs?" Applejack asked.

"You three battled a god?" Twilight asked in shock.

"You three are from another world?" Fluttershy asked with surprised.

The three looked at one another and then nodded to the group.

"That…is…AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted with her hands up in the air.

The group the circled the three and asked them a lot of questions until Sonic spoke.

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out. You guys are not freaked out by this?" Sonic asked in utter confusion.

"Of course not silly billy. Twilight here is from another world as well." Pinkie said.

The three looked at Twilight.

"Is that true?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Okay, now that you guys have our answers, we would like to know a few things about you." Silver said.

"My question is how was Rainbow able to grow wings during our race?" Sonic asked.

"Well, what you saw from Rainbow was her bearer form." Twilight answered.

"Bearer form?"

"It's a form that is connected to the elements of harmony from my world." Twilight said.

"What's an element of harmony?" Shadow asked.

Twilight reached into her bag and pulled out her crown.

"This is an element of harmony. There are six in all. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Loyalty, and the most powerful of all, Magic. This is the element of Magic; I'm also the bearer of this element." Twilight explained.

Shadow examined the element carefully and felt a faint power coming from the crown. Finally, the pieces came together in his head.

"Guys, I believe this crown is what the chaos emeralds were reacting to. I can sense a faint power coming from it." Shadow stated.

The two nodded in agreement.

"What are chaos emeralds?" Sunset asked.

Shadow then dug into his pocket and pulled out the green emerald.

"This is a chaos emerald." He answered.

The girls were completely awestruck by the emerald. Rarity eyes glittered like diamonds at the sight of the beautiful emerald.

"My word, it's gorgeous." Rarity said.

"The chaos emeralds are seven mystical gemstones that hold unlimited power and are connected by many races back in our world. Nobody knows why they exist or who created them, but it is said that these emeralds can transform people thoughts into power for those who can harness their incredible energy. Alone, they can unlock many abilities and power up machinery, but if one manages to collect all seven emeralds, that user will gain ultimate power; making him or her unstoppable." Shadow explained.

The girls were awestruck more that the emerald can do mostly anything.

"I never knew something that powerful can even exist." Twilight said amazed.

"You be surprised by what the emeralds can also do Twilight, believe me. We've experienced their power." Sonic said.

"You three actually collected all seven emeralds and harnessed their power?" Twilight asked in shock.

"We have. As a matter in fact, we have all seven with us." Sonic said pulling out his emeralds.

Silver also pulled out his emeralds, along with Shadow pulling out the remaining emeralds. The girls were amazed and shocked by the sight of the emeralds. They were more in shock when the emeralds started floating in the air.

"The emeralds also hold two different types of energy, Positive and negative energy. Positive energy reacts to those who have a pure heart and desires to protect those in need. Negative energy reacts to those who have a dark heart filled with anger, sadness, or hatred." Sonic explained.

"Have you three ever, you know, experienced negative energy from the emeralds?" Twilight asked Sonic and the others.

Sonic sighed. "That's something I wish not to talk about. It's too painful to remember." Sonic answered.

"I've experienced with their power many times over, and believe me, it's something you all wish not to see." Shadow said.

"I haven't gotten a lot of experience with the emeralds for a while, so I don't know what the negative energy feels like." Silver answered.

"Well, we appreciate you guys telling us this." Twilight said.

"No problem Twilight, but I got another question." Sonic started. "Where are me, Shadow and Silver gonna Stay?"

"He has a good point. We don't have a home to stay in for the time being." Silver agreed.

"Well, you guys can stay with one of us until this whole thing blows over." Sunset said.

"Silver is more than welcome to stay with me and twilight." Rarity said.

Silver blushed a little, but smiled. "I would love to stay with the two of you. Thanks Rarity."

"Not a problem darling." Rarity said with a smile.

"Sonic can stay with me and Sunset for the time being." Rainbow said.

"Sure." Sonic said with a smile.

"Shady can come live with me at my house." Pinkie said.

The girls and mobians chuckled. Shadow growled a little, but regained his cool.

"Fine." He answered crossing his arms.

"Then it's settled. Silver will stay with me and Rarity, Sonic will say with Rainbow and Sunset and Shadow will stay with Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

They all nodded with agreement. The mobians not only made new friends, but also gained new, powerful allies. The girls then left the room, leaving the mobians behind for the moment to talk to each other.

"I just hope we can keep these girls safe, now that they know about why we're here." Sonic said to the two.

"Me to Sonic, Me to." Silver agreed.

Shadow nodded.

To be continued…

**PHEW! Finally, chapter 7 is complete. I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter. Family reunions, work and studying for finals bit me hard in the ass. But, I'm glad I was able to get enough free time to get this chapter done. If you enjoyed, please review, like and support. Ch.8 coming soon. Until then, Peace out everypony.**


	8. Chapter 8: Settling in Silver's story

Chapter 8: Settling in; Silver's story

(Shadow POV)

A day has passed since the battle at the track and Sonics recovery. Luckily for them, no one was there to witness the battle, the creatures or the group's power. While Sonic and Silver were settling in with their new homes, Shadow however was not enjoying himself. Pinkie was trying to make him smile and laugh since Sonic told Pinkie getting a smile or laugh from him is extremely rare. Pinkie tried from jokes, pranks and even tried funny faces, but nothing worked.

"C'mon Shadow, why can't you laugh?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't laugh, and I don't smile." He replied.

"You must have at least a little sense of humor." Pinkie said.

"I don't." he answered coldly.

"Why are you always being Mr. grumpy pants?" she asked.

Shadow remained silent.

"Mark my words Shady, I'm gonna get a laugh out of you if it's the last thing I do, I pinkie promise."

"Whatever, and don't call me Shady." He said.

(Sonic POV)

Sonic and Dash were outside doing a couple of exercises. Rainbow did push-ups while Sonic did hand-stand push-ups. Sunset was with them with a batch of lemonade on a wooden table. When the two finally decided to take a break, they grabbed a glass of lemonade and started talking.

"I gotta ask Sonic, what's it like at your world?" Rainbow asked.

"I would like to know as well." Sunset agreed.

"Well, the planet that I come from is called mobius. There, we all live together in peace and harmony. A creature that is half human and half animal is called a mobian. Every mobian is gifted with a special ability and power." Sonic explained.

"And let me guess, your power is speed?" Rainbow asked, earning a nod from the blue haired teen.

"How fast can you go?" Sunset asked.

Sonic gave them a grin. "I move faster than the speed of sound." He answered.

The girls jaws dropped.

"There's no way anybody can move that fast!" Rainbow shouted shocked.

"Then explained how me and Shadow were able to move at high speed during the battle at the track and how I was able to kick your butt at the race." Sonic said.

They were silent for the moment.

"Touché." Rainbow answered.

"Do you have friends back at your world?" Sunset asked.

"Oh yeah, I have plenty of friends, There's Tails who is very intelligent, Knuckles who is very strong, Rogue who loves jewels, etc."

"Well, I for one would love to meet them one day." Rainbow said.

"Me too." Sunset said.

"Yeah, I just wonder if they're doing okay." Sonic said looking up at the sky.

"I'm sure they're doing fine." Rainbow said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Sonic said smiling.

(Silver POV)

At Rarity's house, Silver was meditating outside of her house in the backyard focusing his energy. He was then snapped out of his calm trance when Rarity called him.

"Silver dear, can you come here for a second?" Rarity called.

Silver smiled and walked into the house. He walked into the design room and saw Rarity and Twilight working on a beautiful dress. It was a blue dress that had a cyan lining on the collar, along with a diamond bracelet.

"Did you make this Rarity?" Silver asked.

"Of course darling. Making clothes and dresses is what I do for a living. Do you like it?" Rarity asked.

"Like it, I love it. This is simply the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. You truly have a gift." Silver said smiling.

Rarity blushed. "That's very sweet of you darling. Thank you."

Silver smiled. He didn't know in Twilight's bag that Spike was growling at him. He couldn't believe that Rarity was actually falling for him.

"So why did you call me? Did you need something?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. Could you be a dear and get that cloth up on that shelf? I can't reach it." Rarity said pointing to a cyan cloth roll on the top shelf.

"Sure thing." He answered smiling.

Silver concentrated his phsycokinesis and started floating in the air. The girls were awestruck by what they were seeing. Silver finally got to the top and grabbed the cloth. He gently floated down and landed in front of the girls.

"Here you go." He said holding the cloth out to Rarity.

"Thank you darling." Rarity thanked taking the cloth.

"How are you able to do that Silver? Is it some kind of magic?" Twilight asked.

Silver chuckled. "No Twilight, it's not magic, it's called phsycokinesis. It's an ability that allows me to manipulate the physical world with my mind. I can use this power to fly, create energy blades, teleport, and lift or throw objects." Silver explained.

"Amazing, I never thought there would be other powerful being on your planet that could have such a power is that." Twilight said in amazement.

"Well, not everyone can have this power. I actually got this power ever since I was born. One being born with phsycokinesis is extremely rare."

"No kidding." Twilight said in awe.

"It's the truth."

"There is so much I want to know about you Silver." Twilight said.

"Okay, like what?" He asked.

"Is it true from what Pinkie said is that you're from the future?" She asked beaming.

Silver remembered Pinkies sudden out burst from the hospital. He still couldn't believe that Pinkie was able to tell their story about them being from another world right off the bat.

"Well, yes it's true from what Pinkie said; I'm from the future from my home planet." Silver answered.

A huge smile grew on Twilight's face. "That is SO amazing! Tell, me, what's the future like? It is amazing, beautiful?" Twilight asked beaming with overwhelming joy.

"I would also like to know as well Silver darling. Being from the future must be fabulous." Rarity said with a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Silver then turned away a little and looked at the floor with sadness. "I…I don't wanna talk about it."

Twilights smile disappeared. "What's wrong Silver?"

"I just don't want to talk about my home." He answered sadly.

Twilight was beginning to pick up why Silver is sad. Did something happen in the future that's making him act like this? She wanted to know and to help him out.

"Silver." Twilight said putting a hand on his shoulder. It immediately got his attention. "Please tell us. If it's something you never share with others, it's not good to keep it to yourself. Talking about it will make you feel better."

Silver looked at the floor again, not making eye contact with Twilight.

"Please tell us darling." Rarity said putting her hand on his other shoulder. "We want to help you. We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

Silver was so touched by their kind words. They truly wanted to help him, and they were right, not telling others about your problems will always heal a broken heart. Finally, Silver gave in and sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you two, but I want to let the two of you know, you're the first that I've ever told in my life." Silver said.

The two nodded and sat down on a nearby couch. Silver then started his story about his past and his future.

(NOTE: This is not Silvers true origin about his past. This is something that I assumed that happened.)

"My home was devastated before I was born. It was harsh, bleak place where I and everyone else live in darkness. Life was a struggle and people lived without hope. Everything around me was being destroyed by a powerful life form called Iblis 'The Flames of Disaster'. His goal was to completely engulf our world into nothing but a burning wasteland."

"That's dreadful. How could've you and your parents survive in a harsh world like that?" Rarity asked.

"I don't remember my parents. They abandoned me after I was born." Silver explained.

The girls gasped.

"Why in the world would they abandon you?" rarity asked with a slight of anger.

"I guess from where I'm from, it's every man for themselves." Silver said.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Silver." Twilight said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It's alright Twilight. It wasn't your fault." Silver said.

Silver sighed and continued his story. "After my parents left me, I was alone, and nobody was there to protect me, or even take care of me. That is until one day someone found me. A female human found me in a corner of a destroyed building. When she saw me, she knew immediately that my parents abandoned me, because everyone is struggling to stay alive from Iblis. She decided to take care of me and raised me like I was her only son. She said her name was Amber. For the last three years, she took care of me and loved me from the bottom of her heart. Until I became four years old, she told me that my real parents left me. I didn't believe her at first, but she explained to me that she found me in the corner of a building when I was really young. Before I could say anything else, Iblis appeared again and unleashed his wrath upon us."

Silver stopped for a moment to catch a breath. "Amber…then saved my life, by pushing me away from Iblis before he unleashed his attack on me. I became so heart broken by her loss. I wanted to fight Iblis, but I was afraid. I ran as fast as I could and never looked back. When I finally got away, I started crying like there was no tomorrow. Amber was the only person I had in my world."

Rarity and Twilight were completely devastated and torn apart by Silvers story. As he continued on, they scooted closer to him with tears running down their eyes.

"After Amber died, I was alone again. As I pushed on to survive, Iblis grew stronger and then started to create his own army of living, evil, lava creatures. The creatures did as they please; destroying buildings, killing many innocent men, women and even children. I couldn't do anything to help because I was weak, useless. I stood there with utter fear as they continued to destroy everything in their path. Then one day, I was cornered by Iblis's goons. When they charged at me to destroy me, I screamed and waited for the blow to come, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw the creatures stood in one place, frozen. I didn't understand why they were frozen, until I saw myself glowing a cyan color. I realized then I was born with phsycokinesis."

Silver held out his hand and it started to glow cyan. If Silver wasn't born with this power, he would've never been here today. The girls started to calm down a little and wiped their tears away.

"After I discovered my hidden power, I realized I was able to fight back. For the past 8 years, I trained to get stronger. I was able to tap into a whole new level of power when I was able to control my phsycokinesis. I once faced off against Iblis, but my power wasn't enough and I lost badly. I continued to train and got a lot stronger, but it still wasn't enough. The, one day, I met someone who also had the same objective to defeat Iblis. Her name was Blaze."

"Was this Blaze…your girlfriend?" Rarity asked in a worried tone.

Silver chuckled a little. "No, we were just very close friends."

Rarity sighed in relief.

"So, how did you meet her?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it all started back when I was twelve." Silver started

_FLASHBACK ( SILVER POV) AGE: 12_

Silver was on the roof training by picking up huge magma boulders with his phsycokinesis. He then started to practice levitating off the ground with his power. He then got the hang of it and flew around the city.

"_I can't believe how strong I've gotten. Just you wait Iblis, soon, I'll defeat you once and for all."_ Silver thought.

As he continued to levitate through the city, he then spotted some of Iblis's goons surrounding a girl. He quickly hid behind a corner and saw a girl unconscious. She was a purple cat with a beautiful red jewel on her head. She wore a purple dress along with a golden necklace around her neck and wore purple shoes with white lining on them. One of Iblis's goons leaped and was about to pounce on the girl, but Silver thought fast and quickly caught the creature with his phsycokinesis. The remaining creatures knew about this and quickly turned around and saw Silver holding his hand out with his powers active.

"You know 8 against one isn't fair." Silver called out.

The creatures then turned their attention to Silver and began to attack, but Silver dodged their attacks and quickly used his phsycokinesis to crush them, ending their lives.

"Good riddance." Silver said.

He turned his attention toward the purple cat and gently picked her up from her head.

"Hey, you okay?" Silver said in a calm voice.

The girl then started to slowly open their eyes and then saw Silver.

"Who…who are you?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend." Silver said with a reassuring smile.

She looked around and saw that the creatures were not around.

"What happened to the creatures?" She asked.

"Don't worry about them, I ended their lives." Silver said.

Her eyes widened. "How were you able to kill them?" She asked.

"Like this."

Silver held out his hand to a nearby rock and picked it up with his phsycokinesis. When the girl saw what he was doing, she was completely blown away.

"Are, are you using phsycokinesis?" She asked shocked.

"Umm, yeah. I was wondering what this power was called. Do you know about it?" Silver asked the girl.

"Phsycokinesis is a very rare power for those who are born with it. I can't believe that you were born with that ability." She explained.

"Wow. Guess I must have an amazing gift." Silver said excitedly. "Hey check this out."

Silver started to make his hand glow and swung his hand to create an energy blade, but it disappeared into thin air.

"Oops, guess its back to the drawing board." Silver said sheeply.

"You're so naïve." The girl said crossing her arms.

"At least I'm putting effort into it. I don't see you having the power of phsycokinesis." Silver said.

"Touché." The girl said impressed by his comeback.

"By the way, what's your name?" Silver asked the girl.

"My name is Blaze, born with the element of fire." She said.

"Wow, you were born with fire, that's amazing." Silver said exited.

"Thank you Silver, now if you don't mind, I must be going." Blaze said leaving.

"Wait, where are you going?" Silver asked.

"I'm going to find Iblis. He has caused too much pain and devastation to my home. I'll do whatever it takes to stop him." Blaze said clutching her fists.

Silver was surprised by this girl. She also had the same objective to defeat Iblis once and for all. The, a plan came in mind.

"How about I go with you?" Silver asked getting Blaze's attention.

"Look, I know we just met, but you and I have the same goal. I want Iblis gone as much as you do. He killed many innocent people and killed the only person I had in this world, and I wanna stop Iblis for good. If we join forces and work together, we might have a chance to defeat him." Silver explained.

Blaze put a hand under her chin and thought for a moment.

"Alright, from here on out, you and I are a team." Blaze said smiling.

Silver smiled back. "Thanks Blaze."

"Let's hurry, I sense his flames." Blaze said.

"You can sense his flames?" Silver asked.

"Born with the element of fire, hello? You're so naïve." Blaze said walking along side Silver.

"Hey!"

Blaze only giggled as the two headed for Iblis.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ever since then, we fought alongside each other to save our world from Iblis." Silver said finishing part of his story on how he and Blaze met.

"That's amazing Silver, but I want to know…why isn't she with you now?" Twilight asked.

"I must admit darling, you two seemed pretty close to each other since the day you two met." Rarity pointed out.

Silver was silent for the moment. He then got up from the couch and walked a few feet away from the girls.

"Blaze and I…have been fighting Iblis for a long time, and we always win against him, but he was immortal, and he can never be truly defeated. When she and I went to the past, we discovered a true way to defeat Iblis once and for all. We discovered that someone needed to be the vessel to fall Iblis into deep slumber. When me and Blaze fought Iblis for our final battle, we won, but then the part came to seal Iblis."

The girls were confused at first until Silver started to speak again.

"I decided to volunteer to be the vessel, but Iblis didn't accept me." Then a single tear ran down his face. Silver caught a breath and continued to explained what happened.

"And then…"

_FLASHBACK (5 MONTHS AGO)_

The final battle is over and Blaze and Silver emerged victorious. Iblis's flames shot out and merged into a fire sphere. Silver knew the time has finally come to defeat Iblis once and for all. He took out the cyan and white chaos emerald and began to call out to the emeralds power.

"Chaos emeralds, lend me your power. Eternal Sun! The Living flame that has been entrusted to the royal Family! Fall into slumber with my soul Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!"

The two emeralds glowed brightly and the flames responded to the energy. The flames entered the emeralds and two beams of energy shot into Silvers soul, but rebounded, refusing to enter. Silver grunted as he continued to try to make Iblis enter his soul.

"NO! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" Silver asked.

Silver continued to struggle, until a certain purple cat stopped him.

"Blaze!"

"I'll take Iblis." Silver looked at her like she was going crazy.

"Don't worry, my soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted."

She took the two emeralds from Silver and called out to their power. To a different response, the flames entered Blaze and she started to glow brightly. She too, was also struggling to hold in all of Iblis's power.

"Come on, make it quick. Use your chaos control…to stop time. Then…seal us into a different dimension." She said grunting.

"No, I can't do that to you!" Silver shouted at her.

"Didn't we already go through this!?" Blaze shouted back. "We agreed to save the world at any PRICE!"

Silver knew this had to be done. He held his hand out to activate chaos control, but he continued to struggle to activate it. Blaze was one of the two only people that he ever loved to his heart. He already lost one, he couldn't afford to lose another.

"I can't! I…wouldn't know to do without you! You fought alongside me to save the world…" Silver started. "You're my friend…right?"

"You're still so naïve." Blaze said. "But I…I've always liked that about you."

Blaze then glowed brightly and she dropped the chaos emeralds. She then started to faint into nothing but a lifeless ghost as she started to hover into the dark sky.

"BLAZE!" Silver shouted as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Good luck Silver!" Blaze called out smiling at her friend.

Silver watched helplessly as Blaze continued to float higher and higher into the sky. Finally, a massive explosion accorded the dark clouds began to lift, and the sun that was being blocked shined its warm light through the burning city. In the distance, people began to cheer that Iblis 'The flames of Disaster' had finally come to an end. Silver however, wasn't happy. He collapsed on his knees and looked at the two chaos emeralds. He couldn't believe that Blaze was gone forever. He felt sudden waves of pain, guilt and sadness wash over him. If his soul was alit with flames, Blaze would've been here right now. He banged his fist to the ground as he allowed his tears to flow freely from his eyes. He then started to sob quietly as the emeralds glowed faintly against him.

"I'm sorry Blaze, I'm so sorry." He whimpered quietly.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After he finished explaining about what happened to Blaze, Twilight and Rarity had new tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe that Silvers true friend made the ultimate sacrifice to save his world, and there was nothing he could've done about it.

"Why…" He whispered.

He suddenly banged his fist against the wall, making the two jump in surprise.

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GO!? WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME!? SHE NEVER DESERVED TO DIE!" Silver shouted.

Tears ran down his face as he struggled to keep his emotions in. Rarity got up from the couch and walked over to the crying teen.

"Silver…" Rarity said getting his attention. "I am so so SO sorry that you had to go through so much."

Silver looked away as he continued to keep his tears in. Rarity then gave Silver a warm, caring hug.

"It's not good to hold it in darling. Just let it out. I'm here for you, and I'll always be." Rarity said allowing her tears to fall.

"So am I Silver." Twilight said joining the hug as tears of her own fell.

That's when Silver lost it. He returned the embrace from the two and started bawling his eyes out. Tears ran down like a never ending waterfall, and started sobbing uncontrollably. The girls wanted nothing more, but to hold Silver and comfort him.

"Shh…it's alright darling, just let it all out. That's it." Rarity cooed to calm down Silver.

Silver cried for 15 minutes until he started to settle down. He gently broke the embrace and wiped his tears away. He then smiled at the two.

"Thank you both, I truly needed that." Silver said smiling.

"Not a problem darling, we're always here for you. And, if there's anything you want to talk about, do not hesitate to tell us, we'll be there to comfort you and help you." Rarity said smiling.

"Thanks." Silver said giving Rarity another hug.

Rarity blushed, but smiled and returned the embrace. Twilight wiped the rest of tears and smiled.

"_I'm sure Blaze and Amber are very proud for who Silver became."_ Twilight thought.

It was then getting late. The three said their goodnights and they all went to sleep. Silver laid on the couch smiling as joy filled his heart from the two girls, especially Rarity.

"_They're so sweet. Despite everything that has happened to me, they comforted me and understood me. I'm so glad to have such great friends as them."_ Silver thought as sleep began to take hold of him.

To be continued…

**Well, that's a wrap up for chapter 8. I know not a lot has happened I this chapter, but I promise you all, the next chapter will be more thrilling, filled with fighting. Chapter 9 coming soon. Until next time everypony.**


	9. Chapter 9: Egg busting battle Re-United

Chapter 9: Egg busting battle; Re-United.

Mobius

Tails, along with Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge have been tracking Sonic and Shadow for the past two days since their unusual disappearance. They also discovered that the seven chaos emeralds have also gone missing. After their disappearance, the skies have been growing darker and darker every day, and the group was starting to get worried. Tails was at his workshop on his computer monitor to find any track of the missing hedgehogs. There was a knock at the door and Tails answered.

"Hey Tails." Knuckles greeted.

"Hey Knuckles, found any trace of Sonic or Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Nope, any luck from you?"

"Nothing." He answered sadly.

"Don't worry Tails, we'll find them." Knuckles assured.

Tails nodded. "I gotta get back to Angel Island and check on the Master emerald. I'll catch you later." Knuckles said taking his leave.

"Okay, see ya Knuckles." Tails waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, Amy was all around Mobius looking for his blue boyfriend (Not even in your dreams), but didn't find a single trace of him.

"Sonic my love, I hope you're okay." Amy whispered.

She looked up into the sky and saw that it was getting darker than before. The group didn't know why this was happening, but one thing they did know; this was not a good sign.

At Angel Island, Knuckles was looking at the Master emerald while question ran through his head.

"Where are you Sonic and Shadow? Where did you two go?" he asked himself.

Suddenly to his surprise, the master emerald began to glow. Knuckles took a step back due to the sudden light. He then heard wings flapping behind him. He turned around and saw Rouge.

"If you're here for the master emerald, you can forget it." Knuckles said coldly.

"Don't get your fur tied up knucklehead; I'm here to see if you got word on Sonic or Shadow." Rouge replied.

"No, I haven't." He said.

He turned his attention back to the master emerald as it continued to glow.

"What's up with the master emerald?" Rouge asked.

"Don't know, it just started acting like this." He answered.

He took a step closer to the emerald and gently laid his hand on it. Out of the bloom, the master emerald glowed brighter. The two stepped back and the bright light then showed an image to the two.

"What the hell?" The two gasped.

Back at Tails workshop, Tails continued working on finding their mobian heroes until he heard a familiar voice from his wrist communicator.

"_Tails, are you there? This is Knuckles, please respond."_ Knuckles called out in the speaker.

"I'm here, what's up?" Tails asked in the mic.

"_I need you and Amy to come to Angel Island immediately. The master emerald is showing me and Rouge something. It might be a clue to where Sonic and Shadow might be."_ Knuckles said.

Tails gasped. "Really!?"

"_Yeah. You and Amy better get down here now."_ Knuckles called out.

"Okay, I'll contact her and we'll be over shortly." Tails called back.

"_Roger that."_ Knuckles said hanging up.

Tails ran into his garage and hopped into the X-tornado. He started up the engines, opened the door and blasted off into the skies.

"Amy, do you copy? This is Tails." Tails said in the mic.

"_Amy speaking, go ahead Tails."_ Amy said in the speakers.

"Meet me over at your house in approximately 2 minutes." Tails said.

"_What for?"_ Amy asked.

"Knuckles contacted me a while back. He told me the master emerald is acting up all of a sudden. The emerald is showing him and Rouge something. It might be telling them where Sonic and Shadow might be." Tails said.

"_WHAT!? THE MASTER EMERALD FOUND SONIC!? WHERE IS HE? IS HE ALRIGHT? CAN WE FIND HIM?"_ Amy shouted excitedly, making Tails plug his ears in the process.

"Amy calm down, and yes the master emerald might have found them. Now, meet me at your house and we'll fly over to Angel Island." Tails said rubbing his ears from the sudden screaming.

"_Okay, see you in a few seconds."_ Amy replied hanging up.

"When will she ever stop being over obsessive with Sonic, god." Tails sighed.

After Tails picked up Amy, the two flew over to Angel Island and made it to the Altar where the master emerald was still glowing.

"We got here as soon as we could." Tails said.

"WHERE IS SONIC!?" Amy shouted grabbing Knuckles by the shoulders.

"Will you calm down for one damn minute?" Knuckles asked pushing Amy of him. He finally calmed down and spoke. "From what the master emerald has shown me and Rouge, we believe Sonic and Shadow are in another dimension."

"How in the world can they be in another dimension?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but my best guess is that the chaos emeralds must have brought them there." Knuckles stated.

"But the question is, how do we get there?" Amy asked.

"If I probably say the servers to the master emerald, it might be able to bring us to this new world." Knuckles suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Rouge said.

They all nodded in agreement and Knuckles stood in front of the master emerald and started the chant.

"_The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos."_

The master emerald began to glow brighter than before as Knuckles said the servers.

"Master emerald, please find Sonic and Shadow and bring us to them." Knuckles called out.

The emerald responded and glowed brighter and brighter, until the gang and the X-tornado disappeared into the light.

In the distance, a large ship that was hidden from the others and overheard what was going on. It was in control by none other than the evil scientist of Mobius, Dr. Eggman.

"So, Sonic and my chaos emeralds are in a new dimension huh? Well, I for one am looking forward to seeing this new world." Eggman said chuckling evilly.

"How do you plan on getting their doctor?" Asked Bocoe one of eggmans servant robots.

"I'll simply use the master emerald to take me there."

"But, the master emerald only responds to knuckles and he's not here anymore." Decoe explained.

"You two are a bunch of bolt brains!" Eggman yelled. "If my brain serves me correctly, the master emerald will continue to give off its power for a short time, if I grab it quickly and lock on to the dimensions readings; I can use it to warp there."

"Excellent idea doctor. You never see to impress me." Bocoe said.

Eggman laughed."I know, I'm really smart, that's why I'm an evil geniuses. Now, activate the grappling hook and lock on to the master emerald." Eggman ordered.

"Aye eye doctor." Decoe said.

A hatch opened below the ship and was locked on to the master emerald.

"Target locked doctor." Bocoe said.

"FIRE!"

The grappling hook shot forward and grabbed the master emerald. The hook retreated and entered the ship with the emerald. Suddenly, Angel Island fell into the ocean.

"Place the master emerald in the component of the ship and study the readings of the dimension."

"Yes doctor." The two robots said.

The robots put the emerald into the component and studied the wave readings.

"Dimension has been locked on doctor." Decoe said.

"Warp drive, ready on your command doctor." Bocoe said.

"Activate the warp drive." The doctor said.

Then, the egg carrier disappeared into thin air.

(Canterlot High) (Play **Apotos - Day** from Sonic Unleashed)

At Canterlot High, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and their new friends finished school for the day.

"Hey, do you guys want to grab a bite and see a movie?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry Twilight, but me, Shadow and Silver made plans to train today." Sonic said.

"Train?"

"We train most of our time to keep our physical abilities and power in check so we can be ready whenever danger is afoot." Sonic explained.

"Oh. Well, do you think we can all have a get together soon?" Twilight asked.

"I don't see why not." Sonic said smiling.

"C'mon faker, we need to get going." Shadow said.

"Right. Well, see you all in a bit." Sonic said.

The three mobians ran off in the distance to find a suitable place to spar.

"C'mon Twilight. We're waiting on you!" Rainbow called out.

"Coming!"

Twilight and her friends left and headed for Sugarcube Corner.

(Song end)

(Eggman POV) (Play **Way To The Base...for Sand Ocean** from Sonic adventure 2)

The Egg Carrier finally made it out of Warp space and landed deep in a forest far from the city. Eggman pulled up the map and checked the new surroundings of the dimension.

"Well, this dimension sure is interesting." Eggman said.

"This world looks similar to Chris's world Doctor." Decoe said.

"Indeed, but there is something different about it." Eggman said scratching his chin.

"What could be different about it Doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever the case, this new world will be a perfect place to conquer and rule." Eggman said laughing.

"Decoe, Bocoe, power up and launch Egg Phoenix!" Eggman ordered.

"Aye eye doctor." The robots said.

The hatchet from outside the ship opens and a large bird-like robot exits the ship and lets out a powerful screech.

"Egg Phoenix is online and awaits your command Doctor." Decoe said.

Eggman chuckles evilly. "Perfect. Now, to pay those civilians a little visit."

Eggman then exited the ship on the Eggmobile; he and the Egg Phoenix headed for the city.

(Song end)

(Twilight POV) (Play **Apotos - Day** from Sonic Unleashed)

Twilight and her friends continued to chill out at Sugarcube Corner and were thinking about the mobians.

"It's really incredible that there is another world out there other than Equestria." Twilight said sipping on her drink.

"I know, it's also amazing that those three can handle themselves with almost anything that comes their way." Sunset added.

"So do ya'll think that those chaos emeralds they spoke of really have unlimited power?" Applejack asked.

"It could be possible, considering that they were being serious on what they explained about them, and the fact they did say they experienced their power." Twilight explained.

"If they say that those emeralds are powerful as they say, I for one would like to experience their power someday." Rainbow Dash said.

"Remember Rainbow, Shadow explained that the chaos emeralds only choose those who can harness their power." Twilight said.

"That maybe true, but since we've did experience Equestrian magic, their power might not be so different." Rainbow said.

"But, don't you remember they said that the emeralds have that negative energy they spoke of?" Fluttershy added.

"Fluttershy does have point girls; they also told us that the emeralds posses negative energy. Just imagine what would happen to us if we handled that kind of power." Twilight said.

Sunset shrugged and hugged herself. "That is something I don't want to experience ever again."

She still remembered the events of the Fall Formal when she harnessed the crowns power and turned into a demon. She can never forgive herself over that event.

(Song end; Play**Perfect CHAOS Revival!...Boss: Perfect CHAOS**from Sonic adventure 1)

Suddenly, a massive explosion occurred outside of Sugarcube Corner.

"What the heck was that!?" Rainbow shouted.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out. C'mon!" Twilight said making her way to the door.

The girls followed suit and made it outside where everyone was running for the hills. The gang didn't understand what was going on until they heard a loud screech above them. They all looked up and saw a massive robot bird flying above them.

"What is that monstrosity!?" Rarity shouted.

"Something bad." Sunset stated.

The large robot bird landed on top a building and let out another Screech that made the group shield their ears. Then a hollow graphic projector opened and revealed a man with a huge mustache, with a huge pink nose, with goggles on his head and wore black shades and a red shirt.

(Song end; Play **Militant Missionary...Boss: Egg Walker & Egg Viper** from sonic adventure 1)

"Please allow me to introduce myself everyone. My name is Dr. Eggman and I have some exiting news, well, exiting news for me that is. It has come to my conclusion that I have decided to take over your world and build it into the Eggman Empire. You will all bow to me and respect my rules or I'll have my Egg Phoenix burn away this city and burn you all to a crisp. OHOHOHOHOHO!" He said laughing.

The girls looked at him with utter confusion while sweat dropped from their head.

"Who the heck would call themselves Eggman?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, maybe he really loves eggs!" Pinkie chirped out.

The girls shook their heads at the pink haired girl's silliness. A couple of police arrived at the scene and spoke.

"Alright buddy, you have ten seconds to turn yourself in, or things will have to get ugly." The police officer called out into a microphone.

"You're joking right?" Eggman asked.

"I'm being dead serious. Surrender now!" The police officer called out.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the one in charge." Eggman smiled evilly.

"And who gave you the right to give orders around here buddy!?" The officer asked.

"This." He answered snapping his fingers.

The Egg Phoenix opened its mouth and a fire ball formed. It threw the ball at the officers, and it burned their cars to a crisp along with the police officers.

"Now will you surrender your city?" He asked.

"Sorry, but we don't make the rules around here. You need to get approval from Miss Mayor." The injured officer said.

"Then, bring her to me." Eggman said smiling evilly.

(Song end)

(Sonic POV) (Play **Soleanna Castle Town** from sonic 06)

Sonic, Shadow and Silver were at the edge of the city continuing to spar with one another. Shadow decided to call it for a few minutes. Sonic looked in the distance of the city and had a feeling something was wrong.

"Yo Sonic!" Silver called out getting his attention. "You feel okay?"

"I'm not sure Silver, it feels like something is just not right." Sonic explained.

(play **Dr. Eggman Appears** from sonic 06)

"Hey, what's going on at the center of the city?!" Someone called out near a TV station with a group of friends.

"There's a robot on top of a building being controlled by some fat, mustached dude." Another explained.

The last part immediately caught the attention of the mobians. They suddenly ran over to the TV Station adn looked at the TV's and saw a fat, mustached man chuckling evilly. They were completely shocked.

"No way, that's Eggman." Sonic said shocked.

"How did he get here?" Silver asked.

"We have no time for 20 questions, we have to get to the city and stop him, before he hurts others." Shadow said.

The two nodded in agreement and headed for the city.

"_Twilight, everyone, I hope you're all safe."_ Sonic thought.

(Song end)

(No POV) (play **Perfect CHAOS Revival!...Boss: Perfect CHAOS** from sonic adventure 1)

"And who might you be?" Eggman asked a female with a microphone in her hand.

The female wore a cream button-up t-shirt and blue jeans and had brown high heels. She had light grayish hair and blue eyes.

I'm the mayor f this city. And I refuse to let a barbarian like you take over." The lady said in the mic.

"Very well, if you refuse to hand over your city, I'll just have to take it by force." He said and then snapped his fingers.

The egg Phoenix flew off the building and flew over the city and shot fireballs everywhere. People ran and avoided the fireballs.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! This is far too easy." Eggman chuckled.

"Hey freak!" Called out a female voice.

"Huh?"

Eggman turned around and saw seven females glaring at him.

"You have no right to cause this kind of havoc in our beloved city. It would be best that you leave." Rainbow said cracking her fists.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! You honestly believe that you would think that I would just walk away?" Eggman asked.

"This is our city buddy. Whoever messes with our home messes with us." Rainbow said proudly.

"Hehe, you know, you act just like an old enemy I know. Too bad he isn't here to save your hides." Eggman said.

"Who are you referring to?" Twilight asked.

"None of your business. Now then. " He said snapping his fingers.

Egg Phoenix appeared behind Eggman and a fireball started to form in its mouth. The sight made the girls uneasy.

"You made a desperate mistake ever facing up against me, and now you're all gonna face the consequences." Eggman said.

"I'm too young to die!" Rarity blurted out.

"Hehehe, Farewell." He said snapping his fingers.

The robot drew closer to the girls and was ready to fire the fireball. The girls knew their time has come.

(Play **Sonic Appears** from sonic 06)

Suddenly, a blue blur hit the Egg Phoenix in the face making it fly backwards.

"WHAT!?" Eggman shouted.

"Huh?" the girls asked in confusion.

"You got nerve attacking my friends Egghead." Called out a voice.

They all turned to the sound and saw a familiar blue haired teen smirking.

"SONIC!" They all cried out smiling.

Eggman stood there with utter shock.

"_Is that really Sonic? No, that's impossible, there's no way that blue haired teen is him, but there's something that's telling me that is Sonic."_ Eggman thought.

Sonic chuckled while rubbing his nose. "What's wrong Eggman, are not happy to see your old nemesis?" He asked which caused Eggman to gasp.

"It really is you!" He shouted.

"Hehe, surprised? I know what you mean. When I first saw myself as a human, I was surprised myself, but on the bright side, I haven't lost any of my powers." Sonic said.

Sonic turned his attention to the girls and frowned crossing his arms.

"That was very dangerous of you girls to go up against Eggman." Sonic said.

"It was Rainbows idea!" Rarity blurted out.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted.

Sonic glared at Rainbow while sweat dropped from Rainbows head.

Rainbow sheeply smiled while rubbing her back head.

Eggman stood there for a few seconds until he started chuckling.

"Well Sonic I must say, you've surprised me tenfold. But, that doesn't change a thing. Even if you do still have your powers, you can never defeat my Egg Phoenix. It's too bad your pathetic friends are not here to help you." Eggman said.

"Whoever said I came alone?" Sonic asked smirking.

(Play **Advertise: SA2...in the groove** from SA2)

Suddenly, Shadow and Silver appeared next to Sonic with their arms crossed.

"Hello Doctor." Shadow said plainly.

"SHADOW!?" Eggman asked.

"Who else?" Shadow asked back.

Eggman growled.

"You dare go against me!? Don't you remember who created you!?" Eggman shouted.

"What?" The girls asked.

"I take orders from nobody. I do as I decide. And, I also made a promise to Maria, and I attend to keep that promise to give everyone a chance to be happy." Shadow said.

"You'll regret for ever going against me Shadow. Whoever sides against me, must be eliminated." Eggman said. He turned his attention to Silver.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"If you don't remember me, my name is Silver. I'm the hedgehog that helped Sonic and Shadow defeat Solaris." Silver said.

"Ah yes, I remember you now, you're that silver haired rat that was with those two when fighting Solaris." Eggman said.

The three mobians growled.

"It seems the time of talk is over. Now if you don't mind, I have a city to conquer. But knowing the three of you, you three will get in the way. So I'll leave my Egg pawns with you to have company." He said snapping his fingers.

Ten Egg pawns with swords exited the Egg Phoenix and circled the girls.

"Ta ta for now fools." Eggman said laughing while flying away with Egg Phoenix.

(Play **Rhythm And Balance...for White Jungle** from SA2)

The first Egg Pawn charged at the girls raising his sword to strike. Sonic quickly acted quickly by charging at the robot and threw a punch at it. A second egg pawn charged at Sonic, but was cut off by Shadow.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow threw a chaos spear at the robot, causing it to blow up into pieces. The remaining robots were picked up by Silver and were crushed by his Phsycokinesis.

"You girls need to find cover, we'll deal with Eggman." Sonic said.

"We're not gonna lay by while this freak tries to take over our home. We wanna help." Rainbow said.

"He's too dangerous for you all to handle. Just let us handle this and stay down." Sonic ordered.

"We better listen to them Rainbow, we're going over our heads with this." Twilight said.

"Oh, fine, but kick his butt for me." Rainbow said.

"We will." Sonic said smirking giving them a thumbs up.

Twilight and her friend went for cover while the mobians headed for Eggman.

"_Please be careful."_ Twilight thought.

Meanwhile, Eggman and Egg Phoenix continued to cause havoc all over the city.

"Hahaha! That's right you fools, RUN!" Eggman shouted.

"Hold it right there Eggman!" A voice shouted.

"What!?"

Eggman turned and saw the mobian humans on top of a building next to him. Eggman growled.

"I should've known the Egg pawns were just Childs play for the three of you." Eggman said angrily.

"Got anymore of your toys for us to smash?" Sonic mocked.

"You three are getting on my last nerve! I'll make sure you three perish. EGG PHOENIX!" Eggman shouted.

The robot flew up next to Eggman and was waiting its command.

"Crush them!" Eggman ordered the robot.

The robot screeched and charged at them. The three got into their battle stance and prepared for battle.

(Play **Boss Battle - Day** from sonic unleashed)

The three jumped and avoided the first attack from the Egg Phoenix. Sonic curled into a ball and did his spin attack. The attack made contact, but didn't lay a scratch on it. Silver threw a phsycokinesis blade at the robot, but no scratch as well. Shadow threw a chaos spear at it, but the results were the same. Sonic then jumped on the back of the bird and laid a series of homing attacks everywhere, but no effect. Silver tried ripping the wings off, but couldn't. Shadow got close to the robot and unleashed his most powerful attack.

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

A massive burst of red energy shot out and swallowed the bird whole. After the light faded, the bird was unscratched. The mobiand landed on a roof starting to pant a little.

"HAHAHA! You three really believe that those little attacks can harm Egg Phoenix? He is invincible! HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed like there was no tomorrow, leaving the mobians growl.

"_There has to be a way to defeat that overgrown bird, but what?"_ Sonic thought. Then, something clicked in his head. _"THAT'S IT!"_

In the distance of another building a few yards away from them, twilight and her friends watched the battle and were beginning to worry.

"They're losing." Fluttershy said shivering.

"Don't give up on them yet. They'll find a way to stop him." Sunset said.

"I hope so." Twilight said.

"Shadow, Silver, let's show this robot the power of the chaos emeralds." Sonic said smirking.

The two smirked and followed along with the plan.

(Play Event- Transformation from SA2)

The three closed their eyes and the seven chaos emeralds appeared around the three.

"WHAT!?" Eggman gasped.

The mobians were then lifted off the ground and the emeralds began to slowly spin around them.

"What the!?" The girls gasped.

The three crossed their arms and the emeralds spun faster and faster. Once the emeralds spun at maximum speed, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver threw their arms out and let out a huge battle cry. Soon, the three were engulfed into a ball of yellow energy and spread through the city. Once the light faded, the mobians were floating in the air and made a huge appearance change.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver's hair stood up and were golden. Their eyes lost their original color, and were replaced with a blood ruby color, along with their clothing that changed golden as well. Yellow aura surrounded the three and stared down Eggman. Eggman stood there frozen in his place while the girls were taken completely taken by surprise by their sudden change of appearance.

"Sweet Celestia." Twilight said in shock.

"My word." Rarity said.

"Woah." Rainbow said amazed.

"Oh my." Flutershy said surprised.

"Amazing." Sunset said.

"Sparkly." Pinkie said smiling big.

"Guess they weren't kidden bout those emeralds holding that kind of power." Applejack said in shock.

"YOU'RE FINSHED EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted as the three burst after the Egg Phoenix.

(Play Live and Learn from SA2)

The three maneuvered left and right hitting Egg Phoenix from many directions.

"SUPER SONIC WIND!"

Sonic threw a streak of blue energy at the robot, causing it to damage it. Silver came from the left and threw out another attack.

"SUPER KINESIS BLADE!"

A cyan streak of energy shot out and damaged the Egg Phoenix more.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

A ball of yellow energy shot out and hit the Egg Phoenix in the face, causing it to crash into a nearby building. Eggman growled that his new creation was losing. He then started to kick it up a notch by pushing a button on his Eggmobile.

"All systems, Full power!" He shouted.

The egg Phoenix rose up and glowed brightly. It let out a powerful screech that made everyone shield their ears in pain. The robot shot forward and hit both of the mobians dead center in the chest and made them fly into a building. The Egg Phoenix shot multiple fireballs at the building, causing it to explode. The three emerged from the explosion and charged. The robot fired a powerful beam of energy, but the three dodged the attack. The robot screeched again, and then a shield emerged, covering the Phoenix. The three crashed into the shield and rebounded and flew backwards. They quickly recovered and charged again. The three let out their attacks again, but they didn't go through the shield. The bird send out a screech once more causing the mobians to cover their ears. The Egg Phoenix charged again and let out a series of pecking attacks. It let out a powerful fireball, far stronger than the last, and made contact with them, causing them to crash into the ground.

Twilight and her friends were about to panic now that their friends were on the ground, struggling to get up.

"This can't be happening." Twilight said.

"No, it can't end like this." Rainbow said.

Eggman floated down to the three teenagers boys who struggled to get back on their feet and continue fighting.

"OOOHOHOHOHO! Give up now. You can't win. Now, make it easy on yourselves, hand over the chaos emeralds, surrender, and I'll make your death quick and painless." Eggman said smiling evilly.

"Never.' The three said coldly.

"Very well, Egg Phoenix, finish them." Eggman ordered snapping his fingers.

Egg Phoenix stood in front of the three and opened its mouth and a fireball formed. The three stuggled to get up, but couldn't. They closed their eyes to wait for the blow to come.

"SOOOONIIIIIIIIIIC!"

(Play **From Episode 1 Sonic's Struggle** from sonic x)

A familiar voice caused the mobians to open their eyes. Eggman and the three looked in the distance and saw a jet with wings formed into an 'X'. It shot lasers at the bird, causing it to step back.

"What!?" Eggman shouted.

Sonic smiled happily. "It's Tails and the X-Tornado!" Sonic said happily.

The jet flew back and opened a compartment in the front.

"Heads up!" Tails shouted as a large golden ring popped out.

Sonic jumped and caught the ring.

"Thanks Buddy." Sonic called out.

Sonic charged as the ring in his hand began to shoot out beams of light. Then, Sonic curled into a ball again and charged at the Egg Phoenix. The attack landed and the robot landed on its back.

"Guys, let's finish this." Sonic said to Shadow and Silver.

The three nodded.

"Yo Tails, I need two more rings!" Sonic called out to the X-Tornado.

The X-Tornado threw out two more golden rings and both Silver and Shadow caught them. Soon, the three rings glowed in their hands. The three charged and then the three started spinning. (The spin dash attack is a new attack for Silver. He'll feel dizzy after the attack, but he'll adjust to it soon.) The three clashed together and spun in a circular motion and shot forward to the Egg Phoenix.

"SUPER TRIPLE SPIN DASH ATTACK!" The three mobians called out.

The attack made contact and the attack went through the robot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman shouted.

The Egg Phoenix let out its final screech before it exploded into millions of pieces. The mobians uncurled and stared at Eggman.

"You lose again Egghead." Sonic mocked.

"Grrrr. This isn't over Sonic. I'll be back with a new robot, which has super laser eyes. And it'll feed me ham, Evil ham." Eggman said flying away.

And…we'll be waiting…I guess." Sonic said in utter confusion over the last part while sweat dropped from their heads.

(Song end) (Play **Soleanna Castle Town** from sonic 06)

The three powered down and landed on the ground. They were then greeted by their friends who gave the three hugs.

"That was incredible you three." Twilight said.

"That was…so…AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

"In all my years of seeing such bravery, you three just topped it off." Sunset said.

"That'll show that brute not to mess with us." Rarity said.

"We may have stopped him for now, but he'll be back. He never gives up that easily." Sonic said.

"But, we'll be ready." Silver said smiling while putting a hand on Sonics shoulder.

"SONIC!" Called out a voice.

They all turned around and saw the X-Tornado landing in front of them. Once the engine died down, the glass dome opened and a teenager boy hopped out.(NOTE: The dimension has changed Tails age to 15, if you're all wondering.)

He wore the same clothing like Sonic, but the color was yellow. He had short yellow hair and baby blue eyes. He had red and white shoes, along by wearing a yellow scarf on his neck with two fox tails on it.

"Tails!" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic!" Tails said running to his blue brother.

Tails jumped on Sonic and gave him ahug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Tails said.

"Don't worry buddy, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Sonic said as he broke the hug.

"Hey Sonic." Said another voice.

Sonic looked up and saw another teenager boy hopping out of the X-Tornado. He had long, red hair and purple eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and jeans with rips in them. He wore red and yellow shoes with a metal plate on each one screwed in.

"Knuckles." Sonic greeted as he gave a fist bump to him.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." He said smiling.

"Hehe." Sonic chuckled as he rubbed his nose.

"SONIC!" Shouted a female voice.

Sonic groaned. "Oh son of a-"

He was cut off by a sudden tackle by a pink haired girl. She wore a red dress with skinny black shorts and had red shoes with a white strip down the center. She also had emerald colored eyes like Sonic.

"OH SONIC, I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER" She screamed giving him a death hug.

"Amy, please let me go, I'm fine." Sonic grunted while trying to pry Amy off of him.

Sweat dropped from Knuckles and Tails head at the sight while Rainbow and Fluttershy were fuming with anger. Sonic finally got Amy off of him and he stood up.

"Shadow!" Another voice called out.

Another female hoped out and stood in front of the group. She had on boots with tall heels, tight yoga pants, a magenta tank top with a short black cami, and her hair was short and white.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"I'm glad you're okay." Rouge said smiling.

"I don't die that easily." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"How did you all get here?" Sonic asked.

"We used the master emerald to get us here." Knuckles answered.

"I see, well, I'm glad to see that you're all safe and sound." Sonic said.

"So are we." Tails said.

"How about we introduce you all to our new friends." Sonic suggested.

They all nodded.

"Girls, these are our friends from mobius." Sonic said to Twilight and her friends.

"Hi, my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails greeted.

"My name is Knuckles. Pleasure to meet you all." Knuckles said.

"My name is Rouge, and I must say, you really have a great taste in fashion." Rouge said to rarity.

"Why thank you darling." Rarity said smiling.

"I'm Amy Rose, Sonics boyfriend." Amy said holding onto Sonics arm.

"Not on your life." Sonic muttered under his breath while jerking his arm away.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"I'm Pinkie Pie." Pinkie said with a huge smile.

"Rarity, charmed." Rarity said.

"Fluttershy." She said quietly.

"Rainbow Dash." She said proudly.

"Applejack." She greeted while tipping her hat.

"Sunset Shimmer." Sunset said last.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Anyone who is a friend of Sonic is a friend of ours." Tails said smiling.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you're adjusting to your new human forms guys." Sonic said looking at his friends.

"Hehe, believe me Sonic, when we first saw ourselves in our new forms, we were completely shocked, but we got over it soon." Tails explained.

(Play Mephalies Whisper)

Everyone laughed. In the distance, the green eyes were watching the group.

"_Be lucky your friends are here Sonic, because you're gonna need all the help you can get when I'm done with you. I will destroy you all. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"_ The shadow laughed as he disappeared.

(Song end)

To be continued…

**AAAAND DONE! Wow, this was the longest chapter I've ever wrote in this story. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Things are now heating up for Sonic and his friends. If you enjoyed, please comment, like and follow. Ch. 10 coming soon. Peace out everypony.**


	10. Authors Announcement

**Authors announcement:**

**Hey everypony, I'm sorry if you're all hoping for this to be chapter 10, but this is an announcement to what's happening right now. I'm currently working with ShadowisAwesome14 and I'm having a little problem with what kind of shipping I should do for the story. That's where all of you come in. As of this moment, I'm giving you all the right to vote on what kind of shipping there should be. I've already gotten some down. Here is the list of what the shipping are right now.**

**(SonicXRainbow)(Those who are FluttershyXSonic haters can cool down now.)**

**(SilverXRarity)**

**(KnucklesXApplejack)**

**Those are the shipping's I have for the moment. Now for the rest of them, I'll let you all decide. Here are my ideas of what kind of shippings there should be.**

**(TailsXTwilight) I think this shipping is good considering the fact these two are the smartest in the story.**

**(TailsXFluttershy) I would say this one is good as well, considering they are the kindness in the story and they have a good heart.**

**(ShadowXTwilight) Honestly, I don't understand why some like this shipping, but if those want to vote for this one, is my guest.**

**(ShadowXSunset) Shimmer I would say this shipping is decent, since the two did have a rough past and they're both strong willed.**

**(ShadowXFluttershy) ShadowisAwesome14 recommended this shipping since fluttershy kinda reminds shadow of Maria.**

**(ShadowXPinkie Pie) from what I've read and saw in some other stories, Pinkie is a load of fun and shadow is no fun at all. They complete each other.**

**(Now, before we move on, I am planning this for the moment. I'm planning Scourge to become friends with Sonic and the others, but ShadowisAwesome14 says it's a bad idea because he says he's down right pure evil, but I want all of you to decide or not. If you decide if you want Scourge to become friends with Sonic and the others, here are my ideas for the shipping.)**

**(ScourgeXFluttershy) Scourge and fluttershy would be a decent pair in my opinion because Fluttershy will be the one to change Scourge's evil ways.**

**(ScourgeXSunset shimmer) like ShadowXSunset they both had an evil past an they're both strong in some ways**

**(ScourgeXPinkie Pie) …Eh, ran out of ideas, but go ahead and vote for this one if you like.**

**Well, that's it for right now. I'll give you all about 2 or 3 weeks to vote. I'll keep score on the shipping winners, but I won't spoil the surprise who the winners are. Until then, please enjoy this sneek peek preview of chapter 10.**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Silver said.

Silver made it to the door. Before he opened the door, he heard mumbling outside the door. He was confused who was out there. _"What's going on out there?"_ He thought. When he opened the door, Piles of people at the door suddenly started flashing their cameras at Silver that was blinding him, while news reporters were asking him non-stop questions.

"Who are you?"

"How were you able to fight off that bird robot?"

"Why did you change color and started flying?"

"Are you really related to the two boys that were with you?"

Silver was getting overwhelmed by this. He used his phsycokinesis and pulled the door closed. He quickly locked it and pressed his back against the door breathing deeply. Twilight, Rarity and Rouge came into the room and saw Silver breathing heavily.

"Who's out there darling?" Rarity asked while reaching for the door handle.

"NO!" Silver shouted grabbing her hand quickly, which caused Rarity to stop in surprise. "Don't. Open. The door." He said nervously.

**Peace out for now Everypony.**


	11. Chapter 10: secrets out

Chapter 10: secrets out

(Sonic POV)(play **Apotos - Day** from sonic U)

After the battle, Sonic and his friends left the city. With everything out of the way, Sonics friends found places to stay for the time being. Tails was staying with Fluttershy, Knuckles was staying with Applejack, Amy with Shadow and Pinkie Pie, and Rouge with Silver, Twilight and Rarity. At Rainbows house, Rainbow dash was helping Sonic bandage up his wounds. Sonic was pretty beat up from the battle, but he was used to getting beaten up like this.

"And, done." Rainbow said putting the last bandage on his arm.

"Thanks Rainbow." Sonic smiled.

"I-it's no problem." Rainbow said blushing a little while smiling.

"We're not done yet, there's one more cut to cover up." Sonic said.

"Where's the last cut?" Rainbow asked.

"It's on the side of my chest." Sonic answered. "I'm gonna have to take off my shirt for this one."

He then pulled off his shirt revealing his strong bare chest. The sight made Rainbow eyes widen and blush deeply.

"_Whoa, he's so hot."_ Rainbow thought.

"Rainbow, could you give me a hand on this please?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, sure. What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Take the bandage and wrap it around the wound." Sonic said as he handed wrapping bandages to her.

She blushed madly but nodded. Sonic slowly raised his arm up to allow Rainbow to get more access to wrapping the wound. She placed one part of the bandaged on Sonics shoulder and started wrapping up Sonics side. As she did, she secretly let her fingers glide next to the bandage, letting her fingers run down Sonics bare chest. She was blushing deeply as she did. Sonic felt her touch and blushed a little as well. For some reason, it felt comfortable, good and welcoming. After 2 minutes, Rainbow wrapped up the wound completely. Sonic then looked at Rainbow who was still blushing like crazy.

"Thank you." Sonic said smiling.

"Umm, no problem." She said looking away.

At Rarity's house, Silver was also getting bandaged up from the battle. He took off his own shirt and started wrapping up his bruise that the Egg phoenix gave him. Silver went through a lot more cuts and bruises during his time when he was fighting against Iblis, so these were nothing to him. But, he had to put this in, their last battle was close. If it weren't for Tails appearing from the last second, their hides would have been cooked. What he didn't know, that Rarity was at the side of the door watching him. Her eyes scanned his upper body, seeing his chest and a six-pack on the bottom. She was blushing madly.

"My, my, peeping on dear Silver are you Rarity?" Asked a female voice.

Rarity quickly turned around and saw Rouge standing right next to her grinning.

"I-it's not what it looks like darling." Rarity started still blushing. "I-I just wanted to be sure that Silver is okay, and-and-"

She was cut off by a chuckle from Rouge.

"It's okay dear. I won't tell anyone that you were peeping on dear Silver." Rouge said.

"Ummm…if you say so." Rarity said embarrassed.

In the room, Silver overheard the girls talking and was blushing a little.

"_Was Rarity really peeping on me?"_ Silver thought.

Silver decided to shrug it off for the moment. He was picking up his sweatshirt, but was then tugged all of a sudden. He looked down and saw Spike growling at him.

"Um, is there something you need Spike?" Silver asked the purple dog.

"You listen here buddy, don't get any funny ideas on Rarity. If you do, I'll rip you to pieces." He threatened.

Silver arched a brow in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You don't need to know." He said coldly. Spike headed for the door not until he stopped and pointed a paw at him.

"I got my eyes on you." He said when he left.

When he left, Silver was in a state of confusion. _"What's his problem?"_ He thought. He then put on his sweatshirt and headed downstairs where Twilight, Rarity and Rouge were in the kitchen sipping on tea.

"Hello Silver darling, would you like to join us for some tea?" Rarity offered.

"Sure, I would love to." Silver said smiling.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

There was then a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Silver said.

Silver made it to the door. Before he opened the door, he heard mumbling outside the door. He was confused who was out there. _"What's going on out there?"_ He thought.

When he opened the door, Piles of people at the door suddenly started flashing their cameras at Silver that was blinding him, while news reporters were asking him non-stop questions.

"Who are you?"

"How were you able to fight off that bird robot?"

"Why did you change color and started flying?"

"Are you really related to the two boys that were with you?"

Silver was getting overwhelmed by this. He used his phsycokinesis and pulled the door closed. He quickly locked it and pressed his back against the door breathing deeply. Twilight, Rarity and Rouge came into the room and saw Silver breathing heavily.

"Who's out there darling?" Rarity asked while reaching for the door handle.

"NO!" Silver shouted grabbing her hand quickly, which caused Rarity to stop in surprise. "Don't. Open. The door." He said nervously.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked. Silver calmed down a little and released Rarity's hand.

"There's a paparazzi outside and they want to interview me." Silver answered.

"What? Why would they want to-"

Twilight was cut off by a sudden ringing from Rarity's phone. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked in the phone.

"Uh uh…yeah…of course darling, he's right here." Rarity said in the phone.

She handed the phone to Silver.

"It's Sonic." She said.

Silver took the phone and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Hey silver, are their new reporters over where you are right now?" Sonic asked.

Silver sighed. "Let me guess, there are news reporters at your place as well?" Silver asked.

(Sonic POV)(Play **Soleanna Castle Town** from sonic06)

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer were pushing on the door, preventing the news reporters from breaking in.

"Yeah, *grunt* and they're trying to *grunt* get in to interview me *grunt* and believe me, this is no picnic."

Finally, Rainbow, Sunset and Sonic closed the door and quickly locked it and boarded it to prevent any of them from entering. As Rainbow and Sunset fell to the ground exhausted, Sonic walked into the living room and turned on the T.V.

"I just can't believe someone was recording us while we were fighting Eggman AND the fact that they know where we live." Sonic said on the phone irritated as the news rolled in.

"_This just in, a couple of hours ago, a mysterious man riding in some kind of hover craft while controlling some kind of bird-like robot was causing havoc all over the city. However, three courageous and mysterious teenagers were actually fighting against the robot."_ Said the female reporter as a video showed the three mobians fighting the Egg Phoenix. Sonic was really pissed that the fact they were being recorded and the fact they were on TV.

Sunset and Rainbow entered the living room and looked at the TV as they saw Sonic and his friends fighting the robot. _"If that weren't mysterious enough, the three were floating in the air while seven colored-like diamonds were swirling around them and the three actually were glowing yellow and were flying, literally."_ She continued as another video popped out showing the three in their super forms.

"Shadow is gonna have someone's head when he finds out who it was that recorded us on the news." Sonic said in the phone.

"_Oh, that's something I do not want to get involved with, you know how aggressive he gets when he's angry."_ Silver said in the phone. Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah he does have quite the temper. Speaking of Shadow, one of us has to call up Pinkie Pie and see how their doing."

(Silver POV)

"Good point, I'll have Rarity call up Pinkie and we'll go from there."

"Kay, see you silv."

"See ya Sonic." With that, Silver hung up the phone and gave it back to Rarity. "You might want to call up Pinkie and see if they're alright, if Shadow finds out about this, he might throw the biggest fit of his life."

Rarity nodded and dialed up Pinkies number. Silver meanwhile peeked through the window to see if the news reporters were gone, but sadly they're still there. One then saw Silver Peek through the window and Silver immediately threw back and closed the blind quickly. He knew this is going to take a long time for everyone to get bored of this. Before Rarity can confirm the dial on her phone, Shadow, Pinkie Pie, and Amy appeared in front of them, suprising the three of them.

"Was it really necessary to warp in front of us? You nearly scared me to death." Rarity said shooting a glare at Shadow.

"What are you three doing here?" Silver asked.

"There were news reporters everywhere and it was really getting on my nerves, so we decided to warp here to get away from it." Shadow explained.

"So wait, you're not mad?" Silver asked confused.

"Once I find out who was the one that send a copy to the news, I'm going to put all hell on that guy." Shadow growled.

"C'mon Shady, it's not too bad." Pinkie smiled.

"How many times do I have to say this. Don't. Call. Me. Shady." Shadow growled. He immediately got a whack at the head by Amy.

"Stop being so rude Shadow, she's only trying to cheer you up. The least you can do is be grateful for that." Amy glared which made Shadow glare back.

"Humph. Whatever." He said turning away.

"Is he always like this?" Twilight asked Silver.

"Most of the time, but you'll get used to it eventually." Silver answered shrugging.

"Is Sonic doing okay?" Amy asked.

"I would believe so. He and the two girls had a close call from their house because news reporters are trying to break in." Silver explained.

"If they so lay a finger on my Sonic, they're gonna have to answer to me." Amy said pulling out her hammer which caused Pinkie, Rarity and Twilight flinch back in surprise.

"Where did that hammer come from!?" Twilight asked shocked.

"Who knows, it's one of the few mysteries we mobians have." Silver answered shrugging. Suddenly, Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer warped in front of the group, causing another surprise to Rarity.

"I swear to god, if someone warps in my house again, I'm gonna scream." Rarity said irritated.

Sonic chuckled nervously. "Sorry Rarity, I didn't mean to startle you."

"SONICKU!" Amy once again tackled Sonic to the ground and gave him another bone crushing hug, much to Sonics discomfort.

"Amy, get off of me." Sonic said while prying Amy off of him…again.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they? Are you wounded anywhere?"

"AMY! I'm fine, now get off me."

"_Seriously, what's with this girl? It's like she owns him, and yet he doesn't want to be anywhere near her."_ Rainbow thought while growling.

Finally, Sonic got Amy off of him, still much disappointment to Amy. "Do you think Tails and the others are doing okay? From what's happening, they might be surrounded by news reporters as well."

"I'll give them a call." Rainbow Dash said. She took out her phone and dialed Applejacks number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Applejack, its Rainbow Dash."

"Howdy Rainbow Dash, how goes it?"

"Everything over from where we are is a little chaotic."

"How so?"

"News reporters are everywhere and they won't leave any of us alone."

"Guess that is a problem, considering the fact that someone recorded Sonic and the others on the news."

"Believe me AJ, all three of them are pretty irritated about this. Speaking of news reporters, are you or Knuckles having any trouble with it?"

"Not that ah know of no."

"What? Not one single news reporter is at your barn?"

"Don't know, maybe they're interested in Sonic, Shadow and Silver."

"Could be right about that."

"You and the others are more than welcome to come down to the barn if you like. Fluttershy and Tails are here as well."

"Awesome, will see you there AJ."

"Alright, Bye Dash."

"Bye AJ."

After Rainbow hanged up the phone, she turned her attention to the group.

"They're no news reporters over at Applejacks place. She said we can come over there for the time being, at least until this whole thing blows over. She also told me Fluttershy and Tails are over there as well." Rainbow explained.

"Alright, well what are we waiting for, let's get over there on the double." Sonic said grinning.

"But how are we gonna get over there when they're news reporters surrounding us?" Sunset asked.

"Duh." Sonic pulled out one of his chaos emeralds.

"Oh, right I forgot about that."

"Shadow, care to do the honors?"

"Fine, if it means to get away from all this." Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald and Sonic got next to him. "Alright everyone, stand by me and Shadow." Sonic said.

Everyone gathered around the two, while Amy was extremely close to Sonic. Seriously, when will this girl ever take a hint that he doesn't like her? Anyway, Shadow held up his emerald and focused. While Shadow was charging up chaos control, Silver thought.

"_Our mission is going to be harder to accomplish now that everyone in the city and town know about us. I hope we can still succeed, because we're going to need all the luck and help we can get."_ He thought.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" With that, they all disappeared. Up in one of the rooms, Twilights bag was left behind with her crown.

(Play Mephiles whisper)

Out of the shadows, a human being stepped out. He wore the same clothing and had the same hairdo like Shadow, but his clothing and hair streak color are a grayish blue color, had piercing green eyes and had no mouth. He walked over to the bag and opened it. Inside the bag contains the crown. He carefully picked it up in his hands and the crown reacted to him. He felt its incredible energy flowing through his veins. He chuckled evilly, now that he had the crown in his hands.

"Hahahaha. At last the crown is finally mine. Now it's time to put phase 2 into action. Soon, these fools will feel the wrath of MEPHILES THE DARK! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

To be continued…

**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had work and wanted to take a short break from this. I'm also very grateful for those who have been patient, thank you. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, voting has now come to an end, and I have to say, many of the shippings came close. You'll all find out who wins soon enough. Chapter 11 coming. Until next time everypony.**


	12. Chapter 11: Rage and darkness

Chapter 11: Rage and Darkness

(Knuckles POV)(It brings me sad news about the music. Apparently, I was using sonicstyle to get the music I need, but apparently, the site was replaced by some Goddamn businesses site. Excuse me for my language. Until I find a new site for the music I need, I'll try to use the music, i'm recently using. Use any music you wish for the moment.)

At long last, Sonic and his friends were able to get some peace and quiet over at Sweet Apple acres, after they were able to outrun the news reporters and photographers. In the fields, Applejack and Knuckles were returning to the farm with buckets of Apples.

"Thank ya kindly fer helpin me out Knuckles. Business around here has increased due to the amount of Apples we sold to the markets." Applejack said.

"Not a problem at all Applejack, it's the least I can do for you and your family since you're allowing me to stay here for the time being." Knuckles said. The two finally made it to the farm and they placed the apples to the side.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah, you've done enough fer today, go ahead and take the rest of the day off, I can take it from here."

"Alright, let me know if you need any help." Knuckles waved as he left.

_"He really is somethin."_ Applejack thought.

(Tails POV)

On the side of the farm, Tails was making some adjustments to the X-Tornado. Tails likes to keep the plane in check, so it can be ready for the next strike against Eggman.

"Hey Tails." He turned around and saw Sonic coming up.

"Oh, hi Sonic." Tails greeted.

"I see you're still making adjustment to the plane. You never put your wrench down, do you?"

"Nope, I need to keep checking on it so it can be ready for the next assault against Eggman." Tails said as he went back to tinkering with the wiring of the plane. Sonic then saw Twilight and Spike approching.

"Hey Twilight." Sonic greeted.

"Hey Sonic." She turned her attention to Tails who was working on the plane.

"What's Tails doing?"

"Tails is making some adjustments to his plane. It's what he does all day, other than reading that is."

"Tails reads?"

"Other than working on his plane or any of his inventions, yeah. He can be an egghead, but that's what I like about him."

Twilight couldn't help but smile at him while he worked. She was really happy that other than her there's another person who was not just smart, but also loves reading. Sonic saw Twilight smiling, knowing something was up with her. He then decided to leave to give the two some time alone.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with the others. Catch ya Later Twilight." Sonic said while leaving.

_"Go get her little bro."_ Sonic thought while smiling. After Sonic left, Twilight suddenly then felt nervous around Tails.

"Twilight." Spike said getting her attention. "You okay?"

"I...I don't know Spike. I never felt like this before."

"You're just probably nervous. Why don't you go on up an talk to him?"

"You mean Tails?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Sure, he seems nice and smart. Sonic also said he likes reading, the same thing you like to do. Your smart, he's smart, you two have some things in common."

"I-I Don't know Spike. I never talked to a guy before."

"C'mon Twilight, it won't be so hard, just be yourself. Go." Spike said pushing her leg. Twilight nervously gulped and quietly walked over to him. She was right about what she said, she never went to a full blown conversation with a guy before. When she was next to Tails, she looked back at Spike who smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Twilight took a deep breath and spoke. "Umm, Tails?" Tails was taken by surprise by Twilight's voice and threw his head up in surprise, apparently he hit head on one of the pieces of metal that sickened out.

BUMP

"Ow!" he yelped as he held his head.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Twilight asked_ "Oh man, i screwed up big time."_ she thought.

"Yeah, i'm fine, this isn't the first time this happened." Tails answered. He then turned his head and looked up at Twilight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, no worries. Umm...your names Twilight right?"

"Oh, yeah that's my name."

Tails smiled. "So, is there anything I can for you?"

_"Oh no he's asking me a question, whats should I say!?"_ Twilight thought panicking.

"Umm...I...Ummm..." She couldn't forge words.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah i'm fine, it's just, umm, I just couldn't help but look at your amazing plane." Twilight thought quickly.

Tails smiled. "Thanks, one of the best machinery I've made." When he turned away, Twilight sighed in relief while wiping a sweat from her forehead. _"Phew, man that was a close call."_ she thought. While Tails was working, Twilight was lost in thought on what to say to him next, and boy was she nervous. _"Okay, think, what kind of conversation should I bring up? Okay, Sonic did mention he's very smart with technology and he loves reading. Alright, just let the words flow. Well, here goes nothing."_

"So Tails, Sonic told me you're the smartest in your team right?" Tails stopped working and looked up at her. When he did, Twilight thought she put her words out wrong. Her fears then went away when Tails nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess you can say that. I'm always the smartest in the team. I guess you can say, i'm kinda a geek, and also a little bit of a egghead."

Twilight smiled. "You and me both." Tails looked up at her with surprise. "You two?" He asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, i'm the smartest back at my world. One of my friends usually calls me an egghead because I read and study most of my time."

"Back at your world?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you i'm from another world."

Tails eyes widened. "You're from another world?"

"Yeah, the world i'm from is called is Equestria, a world dominated by a land called ponies. There are four different types of ponies. There are earth ponies, hens the term that they're regular ponies, Pegasus, unicorns and Alicorns."

"Wow, so what kind of pony are you?"

"I'm an Alicorn, they're the rarest ponies in existence. I've only been an Alicorn for a while now, and i'm still trying to wrap my head around being a princess." As soon as she said princess, she covered her mouth quickly. Tails looked at her with shock.

"You're a princess!?"

"Well, yes, but i'm still new to being a-" She was cut off once Tails immediately kneel and bowed his head with respect. She was taken back by surprise that he was actually bowing to her, it was like he knows to bow to royalty.

"Please, there's no need to bow to me Tails, all my friends don't need to bow to me." Tails rose up and looked up into her eyes.

"Sorry, but it's truly necessary for me to bow to royalty."

"Oh, I understand, but like I said, you're my friend, and my friends don't need to bow to me."

Tails smiled. "Okay, if you say so."

"So, um, would you like some help with your plane?"

Tails thought for a second, and then smiled. "Sure, could you reach into my bag and grab me a 1/4 wrench?" Tails asked pointing to his bag.

Twilight smiled and nodded. "Sure." As she was looking through his bag for the wrench, she was now being more comfortable around Tails. She looked up and saw Spike taking a little bit of a nap. She smiled and rolled her eyes at his laziness. She finally found the wrench and handed it to Tails.

"Here's the wrench you need Tails." Tails took the wrench and smiled at her. "Thanks Twilight."

She smiled and blushed slightly. "You're welcome." Tails then started moving some of the bolts and then moved some of the wires around. He crossed a part of the plane where the wiring was a little off. He knows he needed a little help.

"Twilight, can I use I use your help on this please?" Twilight nodded and knelled to where she was needed.

"I need some help with these wiring, for some reason they seem to be out of line, do you know the problem?" Twilight took a look at the wiring, and immediately saw the problem.

"The red wire is suppose to go to this compartment and the blue wire is suppose to go here." She moved the wiring around and the plane was now working more efficiently. Tails looked at her with awe for what she did. He had to admit, she did amazing.

"Thanks Twilight."

Twilight smiled at him. "No problem, anything for a friend." Tails smiled as well.

"Well, I guess the X-Tornado is all set for next time. Let's go see what the others are up to."

Twilight nodded in agreement. When the two got to their feet, Twilight lost her balance and landed into Tails arms. Tails blushed once she landed into his arms.

"Uhh, you okay Twilight?" Twilight lifted herself up and then stared into his baby blue eyes. It was like she was looking into the blue sky itself. Tails looked into Twilight's beautiful lavender eyes. It was like her eyes were made of Amethyst. The two just started into each others eyes, while holding each other. Twilight snapped out of it and released him while blushing deeply.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't meant t-to land into your arms. I-I just lost my balance and-and-"

"Twilight." Tails calm voice got her attention. She saw he was also blushing deeply as well. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to that on purpose. It was only an accident." His voice managed to calm Twilight down, but the blush never left her cheeks. "O-Okay.

"C'mon. let's see what the others are up to." She nodded and followed Tails. She gently picked up Spike, not wanting to awaken him from his sleep. While the two were making their way to the group, Twilight felt a sudden urge of butterflies in her stomach and her heart was pumping like crazy.

_"Wh...What is this that i'm feeling? I've never felt anything like this before. What could this feeling mean?"_ She thought.

(Sonic POV)

"C'mon Sonicku, you know you love me, just admit it." Amy was getting seductive over Sonic for the last past few minutes, and he's really getting annoyed over this.

"For the hundredth time Amy, I do not love you, and secondly, stop calling me that nickname, it's so annoying, now please leave me alone."

"No can do Sonicku, i'm not leaving until you say I love you to me." Amy got very close to Sonic, and he wasn't feeling comfortable with it. Quickly thinking, the took out his chaos emerald and shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" and dissapeared, leaving Amy furious.

"Mark my words Sonic, soon, you and I will be married!"

Sonic warped out and finally got some peace and quiet for once. He found a tree he finds relaxing and leaned on it. He gave out a sigh and closed his eyes. He felt relaxed again, until he heard faint foot steps approaching. Sonic thought it was Amy again and got mad.

"Ugh, for the last time Amy i'm not-" He stopped when he saw Rainbow dash. "Oh, Rainbow dash, sorry, I thought you were Amy." He said as he relaxed again.

"It's cool, I understand you're not in the mood right now, i'll just leave you alone." As she stared leaving, something clicked in Sonic's head.

"Wait!" Rainbow stopped in her tracks and looked back at the blue haired teen, who was actually blushing a little.

"You can stay, I just needed to be away from Amy for a while. I don't mind your company." Rainbow blushed a little by his words. It was like he wanted her to stay.

"Uhh, okay." Rainbow sat next to Sonic near the tree and felt the cool, wind brushing against their faces. Rainbow decided to ask Sonic about Amy.

"Hey Sonic,"

"Yeah?"

"I want to know, why does Amy always chase after you like that, and aslo very desperate to be your boyfriend?" Sonic deeply sighed and started explaining to Rainbow about Amy.

"About 5 years ago, she was kidnapped by my evil counterpart, Metal Sonic."

"Metal Sonic?"

"A robot that Eggman created. He resembles me and was one of my greatest opponents I've faced on one of my adventures. Anyway, after I saved her, she began to fall in love with me. She never goes after any other person other than me. She kept forcing hugs and kisses on me for a very long time now, hell she even tried to force marriage on me. AT first it was a little annoying, but as the years rolled by, she became over protective around me. Everytime i'm with another girl, she gets very angry. No matter how many times I kept telling her that I don't want to be with her, she doesn't take no for an answer. It's been going on ever since than."

After hearing the story, Rainbow was surprised. "Man, That's rough."

Sonic sighed. "I hope you're not going through the same thing as I am."

Rainbow sighed as well. "No, not a lot of people see me as a girl they want to date or fight over."

"Lucky you then." Sonic chuckled a little.

"Hey Sonic,"

"What's up?"

"If you and Amy are not...you know...a couple...does that mean..." Rainbow trailed off while blushing. Sonic knew where she was coming from.

"Yep, i'm a free person, still single. I only see Amy as a friend, nothing more." Rainbow smiled happily, knowing that Sonic is still single. "However, I did date this one girl many years ago." Rainbow's smile faded.

"Who was she?" Rainbow asked nervously. Rainbow thought that Sonic might still have feeling for this girl.

"Her name was Sally Acorn. She was a princess back when I lived in a city called mobotropolis. Her father was the king, but he dissapeared many years ago. Me, Tails, Sally and a few other friends were part of a squad called the freedom fighters. Wait, i'm starting to get off topic here. Me and Sally were in a relationship for at least a few months. I've never been more happier in all my life." Sonic then frowned. "But then, something happened between me and her."

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic sighed and started explaining. "After me and the freedom fighters defeated eggman, peace was restored to mobotropolis, and to knotholl, the place me and my friends stayed. However, Mobius still needed my help, and I wasn't going to turn away from those problems. However, Sally wanted me to stay in knotholl and be together and raise a family. Choosing between the women I loved and the world was the toughest choice I've made. I told her I couldn't stay and that Mobius needed me."

"How did she take it?"

"She didn't take it to well and slapped me hard in the face and called me selfish." Sonic rubbed his left cheek, still slightly feeling the pain that Sally gave him before their outbreak began. Rainbow gasped.

"She literally slapped you?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, but when she called be selfish, I got very mad at her. I yelled at her and told her everything that I worked hard for to protect my friends and Mobius from harms way, and yet she wanted me to throw all of it away, so I can be with her. Finally, Sally snapped and told me it's over between me and her. After that, she ran off crying her eyes out. I felt very bad that I yelled at her like that. I wanted to fix everything, but it was to late for that. Then, me and Tails left knotholl."

Rainbow looked at Sonic, and saw a very sad expression on his face. "So, did anything else happened after that?"

Sonic took a deep breath and told Rainbow the saddest thing that ever broke his heart forever. "About 2 years has past since the outbreak between me and Sally. I still missed her, and I still held feelings for her. I decided to go back to knotholl for a visit. All my old friends were happy to see me, which made my spirits go up. Then, I saw Sally, but when she saw me, she looked angry. I was about to say something, but then I discovered she was wearing a golden ring on her finger. She then told me she was married to Antoine."

"Antoine?"

"One of my friends and part of the freedom fighters. Sally told me she was living happily with him and she didn't care about me anymore. After everything we did together, all the happiest memories I had with her," Sonic stopped to catch his breath. Rainbow can see he was at the bridge of tears. "And yet, she just threw it all away, like it was nothing but garbage. I was so heartbroken. I became so furious with her and Antoine, I just wanted to kill them both for what they did to me." Sonic clenched his fists tightly, but relaxed a little bit and sighed. "But I knew better than to kill others, it wasn't part for who I am."

"So, what did you do?"

"I yelled at them and told them to burn in hell for all I care. After that, I left knotholl for good. Ever since then, I've never been in another relationship." Tears ran down his face as soon as he finished. Rainbow was so heartbroken and furious at the same time. How dare this Sally break his heart for another person. She realized a few tears escaped her own eyes as well. Rainbow then wrapped her arms around Sonic and tried to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through so much pain back then. I just wish there was something I could have done for you. But, i'm here for you now. If you ever need to talk to someone, feel free to talk to me, because I'll never leave you. I'll stay by your side, no matter what." Sonic couldn't put his words together for what Rainbow said, but he was truly happy by her words. He smiled and returned the embrace. He felt happy again, all the pain from what Sally did to him all those years ago, went away instantly. The two broke the embrace and smiled at each other.

"Also, you made the right decision to choose to protect your world, other than living with her forever and allow the world to come to an end." Rainbow smiled.

"Thanks Rainbow." Sonic said, feeling happy again. She returned the smile and gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek. Whoa, that's something you don't see everyday from Rainbow Dash. That kind of action surprised them both. When Rainbow pulled away, the two were blushing like crazy.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't what came over me with that." Rainbow said turning away. Sonic rubbed his cheek where Rainbow kissed it. He turned back to her and smiled.

"It's alright, and thank you for it. I needed it." Rainbow looked back at him and saw him smiling, but still blushing. She was still blushing, but smiled as well. Rainbow was picking up butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating like crazy.

_"There's that feeling again, only it's stronger than before. Am I...really...falling in love...with Sonic?"_ Rainbow thought.

_"I haven't felt like this since me and Sally started our relationship together. Could this mean I'm in love with Rainbow?"_ Sonic thought.

BOOOM!

There was a sudden explosion from the fields.

"What was that!?" Rainbow asked shocked.

"I don't know but we're about to find out. C'mon!" Sonic and Rainbow followed suit to the source of the explosion. There, they saw all their friends looking with shock. The two looked up and saw the evil scientist himself; Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"Ahh, Sonic, just the rodent I wanted to see." Sonic growled.

"What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here for the chaos emeralds, that's why I'm here." Sonic shook his head.

"Guess you never learned from our last encounter." Sonic said as he got into his battle stance. Shadow and Silver walked up next to him and the two got into their battle stances as well. Eggman pressed a button on his controller and egg gunners were summoned.

"Tails, fire up the tornado, Fluttershy, get the little girls outta here, everyone else, prepare for battle!" Sonic ordered.

(No POV)

Tails nodded and ran off to the X-Tornado. He jumped into the cockpit and started up the plane. Before he could do anything else, he heard Twilight and saw her coming up to him.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No Twilight, I don't want you to get hurt!" Tails said.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not. I'm your friend and i'm not letting you fight alone in the plane. Besides, you're going to need my help." Twilight argued.

Tails knows they're running out of time. He sighed in defeat. "Alright hop in, quick."

She nodded and got into the other cockpit behind him, with Spike in her arms. She buckled up and closed the hatch. Tails started the engines and pulled a switch.

"X-TORNADO, TRANSFORM!" The plane transformed before Twilight's eyes. The engines in the back turned into legs and stood upright. The X-Tornado was now in battle mode. Twilight looked at the plane with awe at its new look. Tails smiled and headed for Eggman.

"Egg gunners, ATTACK!" Eggman ordered.

As the group charged into battle,Fluttershy got the girls in the barn, safely.

"Stay quiet." She said quietly. The three nodded and began to witness the battle. Rarity was surrounded by three gunners and they aimed their weapons at her. Rarity tripped, screamed and covered her eyes. Silver suddenly appeared and threw them back with his phsycokinesis.

"You okay Rarity?" Silver asked. Rarity quickly nodded and Silver held out his hand for her. She blushed a little but quickly took it. She got to her feet and Silver stood close to her.

"Stay behind me." Silver said. Rarity nodded and went with Silver.

_"I refuse to let Rarity get hurt. I'll protect her no matter what, even if it means die trying."_ Silver thought.

Shadow was cornered by the gunners, but quickly thew a few chaos spears at them. He charged at one of them and did a low sweep kick, making the robot off balance. He jumped and kicked the robot in the head, making it fly backwards and crash into another robot that Sonic was fighting. Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Shadow only nodded. Suddenly, an egg gunner appeared behind him and aimed for Shadow's head. Before Shadow could react, A BOOM was heard, and the gunner was flown away from him. He turned around and and saw Pinkie with a cannon.

"Where did you get that?" Shadow asked.

"This is my party cannon. I never leave home without it." Pinkie said smiling.

_"What's with this girl smiling all the time, it's creeping me out."_ Shadow thought. He saw a gunner behind Pinkie. It raised its arm, ready to strike Pinkie in the head. Thinking quickly, Shadow lunged forward and grabbed Pinkie and shielded her before the attack made contact. He groaned in pain and threw a chaos spear at it, ending it.

"Thanks Shadow." He turned around and saw he was still holding her close to him. He quickly let go of her and nodded. He didn't know his cheeks were showing a faint shade of pink.

_"Is he blushing?"_ Pinkie thought.

Meanwhile, Sonic did some of his homing attacks on the gunners. He landed near one of them, which was paralyzed due to the massive burst of his wind. He gently gave the machine a tap with the foot and the robot fell down and exploded.

"SONIC HELP!" Sonic turned around and saw one of the gunners lifting Rainbow and throwing her in the opposite direction, hurling toward a tree.

"RAINBOW!" Sonic ran after her with sudden burst of speed. He jumped and caught Rainbow in his arms and crashed into one of the trees that was hurling toward them. Sonic took the impact and softened the impact for Rainbow. He checked her to be sure she wasn't hurt.

"You okay Rainbow?" Rainbow looked up into his emerald eyes and saw so much care and courage in them. She blushed a little but spoke.

"Yeah, i'm good, thanks to you." Sonic smiled and put Rainbow down and headed back into the battle, with Rainbow following suit.

"Sonic, double team?" Sonic smirked.

"Let's do it." The two speed demons ran around one of the gunners, confusing it. It threw its arms in every direction, but didn't hit either of them. When the robot got to its limit of pure dizziness and confusion, Sonic and Rainbow attacked together and punched the robot in the face, sending it flying in the opposite direction of the two. When they saw the robot exploding in the distance, they exchanged a high five to each other.

"That's what i'm talking about." Sonic smirked.

Eggman saw his robot army getting reduced to scrap metal by our heroes. He growled and decided to kick it up a notch. He pushed another button on his controller and summoned 14 robots Sonic and his friends knew all to well. The robots were yellow and red that slightly hovered in the air. It held a strong thick shield on its right arm and possessed a laser cannon. It was the two robots they encountered back from the egg fleet; the egg commanders. (I basically don't know the true name for this robot, but egg commander fits it well considering it takes orders from Sonic Heroes.). It was followed up with two gigantic robots wearing helmets on their heads,and held a gigantic hammer. They were egg hammers.

"Oh great, these again." Sonic groaned.

"Hehehe, now will you surrender the emeralds?" Eggman asked chuckling evilly.

"Bite me Egghead." Sonic said.

"Very well, Egg commanders and egg hammers, ATTACK!" The robots charged into battle. Sonic and the others handled the egg commanders, while Twilight and Tails handled the egg hammers.

Applejack have one of the egg commanders a good kick, but it blocked the attack with its shield. She fell to the ground, holding her leg with pain.

"Applejack, you okay?" Knuckles asked while helping her up.

"Ya, ahm fine." She turned her attention to the robot. "How do we destroy that thing?"

"It's vulnerable in the back. Distract it and i'll go for its weak point." Knuckles said. She nodded and followed along with the plan. The egg commander held out its arm and readied its cannon. AJ then saw an opening. She quickly rushed forward and gave the cannon a good hard kick. The cannon split and was removed. Knuckles took this opportunity and attacked from the back.

"Heat Knuckles!" The attack made contact and destroyed the robot instantly.

Tails and Twilight were doing their best to avoid being hit from the egg hammers attacks. Twilight fired some of the lasers from the back. They made contact, but didn't do any damage.

"How can we defeat these robots if our attacks won't work on them?"

"Don't worry Twilight, they might be strong, but they have a weak point." Tails aimed for the helmet and fired. The helmet was knocked off and a small green mark was seen on its forehead.

"Twilight, aim the laser cannons on their foreheads, that's their weakpoint." Twilight nodded and fired the cannon. The laser hit the green bulb on its head and the egg hammer instantly exploded. Tails did the same thing with the other one, using the cannons and knocked the helmet off. Twilight once again aimed for the weak point and destroyed it.

"Alright, we did it!" Twilight cheered. Tails smiled. Suddenly, a pink laser cut through one of the legs, causing the X-Tornado to fall. Tails opened the hatch, and climbed out, coughing. Tails opened the other hatch and checked on Twilight. Twilight was holding her head while Spike was whimpering a little.

"Twilight, you alright?" Tails asked reaching for her hand.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, i'm okay." She reached for his hand and Tails pulled her out. "What happened?"

Before Tails could answer, an egg commander hovered over to them. Tails growled and put himself between the robot and Twilight. He held out his arm and his cannon appeared, much to Twilight's surprise. He aimed for the egg commander and fired, but the robot blocked it with its shield. It held out its cannon and aimed for the two. Twilight held on to Tails and he returned the embrace, knowing that the two couldn't do anything. Before the cannon was fired, a blue and rainbow blur struck at the back, causing the robot to explode. Rainbow and Sonic appeared in front of the two.

"You two okay?" Sonic asked. The two looked up and nodded. Rainbow smirked.

"Does the egghead have a boyfriend?" Rainbow mocked. Tails and Twilight looked at one another and blushed deeply, and released each other quickly. Rainbow laughed and Sonic let out a small chuckle.

Somewhere close by, Rouge and Sunset shimmer were squaring off against 2 egg commanders. Rouge charged in and threw some of her heart bombs. The egg commanders blocked the explosions with their shields and aimed for the two. They shot their lasers, but Rouge dodged the attack. Sunst shimmer barely dodged the attack, but was left with a scar on her arm. A shadow then hoveered over her. She looked up and saw one of the egg commanders aiming for her face. Sunset closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come. But then, she heard a loud clang from the back of the robot. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the robot's face completly clobbered by a familiar pink hammer. She looked behind her and saw Amy summoning another one of her hammers.

She threw her hammer again and the egg commander was sent flying into a tree, causing it to explode. Amy ran to Sunset and offered her hand.

"You okay Sunset?" Amy asked. She nodded and took her hand. When she got up, the two girls turned around and saw Rouge still struggling with the egg commander she's fighting.

"Tag team?" Sunset asked grinning. Amy grinned back.

"I'll follow you lead." Sunset nodded. The two charged forward and Amy summoned another hammer and gave it to Sunset. Amy circled around the egg commander while it was being distracted by Rouge.

"ROUGE DUCK!" Sunset shouted. Rouged ducked her head as she was told, and Sunset brought the hammer down. The robot saw the attack coming and brought up its shield and blocked the attack. Sunset only grinned by this.

"Game over bucket of bolts." Sunset said. At those words, Amy brought her own hammer down and smashed the robots head into a million pieces. The three high fived each other as the robot exploded.

Meanwhile, one of the egg commanders was sent flying toward the farm and landed near Fluttershy and the young girls. It got up and turned around and saw the girls. It aimed its cannon at the girls and Fluttershy embraced the young ones tightly.

"Hold fire egg commander." Eggaman ordered. The robot stopped charging the cannon, but still aimed at the girls. He hovered near them and smiled evilly.

"This gives me a brilliant idea." Eggamn said out loud. Sonic and the others continued their attacks on the remaining commanders.

"Oh Soooniiic." Eggman said getting his and the others attention.

"I'm giving you a decision right now, hand over the chaos emeralds," eggman moved to the side. "Or the girl and little children suffer the consequences."

"Sonic, Help us!" Fluttershy shouted. Applbloom, Sweetie belle and Scootalo clenched Fluttershy tightly. Sonic and the others growled and clenched his fists.

"You bastard! Let them go, NOW!" Sonic shouted. Eggman only chuckled evilly.

"Hand over the emeralds now," Eggman snapped his fingers and the egg commander charged up its cannon. "Or say goodbye to the girls forever.

_"What should I do? If i hand over the emeralds to him, he'll rule this planet, if not, Fluttershy and the young one will die."_ Sonic thought in anger.

"Ya no good creep, you ain't fightin fair, using innocent little girls to git the advantage." Applebloom scowled.

Eggman growled. "Shut the red haired one up egg commander." Eggman ordered snapping his fingers. It rushed up and smacked Applebloom in the face with its shield, sending her flying into an apple tree, making her unconscious.

"APPLEBLOOM!" Applejack shouted. Applebloom laid there unconscious, but still breathing. The group stood there with shock that Eggman did that.

Eggman chuckled. "That outta teach the little brat not to talk to me like that."

Applejack gritted her teeth and clenched her fist in anger. Flames can be seen in her emerald eyes. Oh boy Eggman, you have no idea what you just did. Knuckles saw her very angry.

"Applejack, you okay?" knuckles asked. She didn't respond. Instead, she screamed at the top of her lungs, which got everyone's attention. She stomped toward Eggman with flames burning under her feet.

"Stop right there!" Eggman ordered, but Applejack ignored him.

"Egg commanderes, stop her!" The remaining 9 robots surrounded her, but that didn't stop AJ. In pure anger, she grabbed one of the robots head and ripped it off.

"No one," she threw the head at the second one and the body was blown off.

"And ah mean no one," she kicked the third one's shield off and bashed the robot in the head.

"Hurts," She turned to the fourth one and ripped its arms off and bashed it into rubble.

"Mah," She grabbed two of the egg commanders and bashed each other in the head.

"Little," She grabbed on of the ripped arms and aimed or the seventh one and fired the cannon and destroyed it.

"SIIISTEEER!" She grabbed the eight one and ripped it in half. She then grabbed Amy's hammer and started bashing the 9th egg commander. Sonic and the others watched in complete shock while their mouths hung from what their witnessing.

"I am SO in love with her right now." Knuckled muttered.

Sonic turned to Knuckles. "What did you say Knuckles?"

Knuckles blushed and turned away. "I-I didn't say anything." He quickly said. **(Give credit to bluebarnowl for this idea. LOL xD)**

Applejack then turned her attention to Eggman, who still fumed with range. She stomped toward him with the hammer in her tight grip.

""G-Get away from me!" Eggman shouted in panic. Applejack jumped and was eye leveled with Eggaman.

"GIT OFF MA PROPERTY!" She screamed as she swung the hammer into Eggman.

"I'LL REMEMBER THIIIIIIIIIS!" Eggman shouted as he flew off in the distance. Applejack landed and breathed heavily. She finally calmed down and dropped the hammer. She looked back at her friends, who still had wide eyes and open mouths.

_"And I thought Amy had the biggest blow out, but that just bumped Applejack up to #1 on the list."_ Sonic thought. Applejack sighed.

"Ahm really sorry that ya'll saw that, it's just when he hurt Applebloom, ah-Oh Ma God, Applebloom!" She ran to the distance where she was. She was still out cold. She carefully picked her up and cradled her into her arms. Sonic and the others joined her and looked at the unconscious Applbloom. Tears welled up in Applejacks eyes. Not waiting any longer, Knuckles stepped in.

"Applejack, I think I can help your sister." Knuckles said.

"Please, do whatever it takes to wake mah sister up." Applejack said with a few tears escaping. Knuckles nodded and placed his hands on Applebloom. An orb of green energy appeared around her and the bump on her head dissapeared. The orb entered her body and she started glowing for a few seconds. When the light faded, Applebloom slowly opened her eyes, which made everyone gasp in surprise, well, except the sonic team.

"A...Applejack?" Applebloom asked weakly. Applejack smiled as tears of joy poured from her eyes.

"Oh Applebloom, yer okay!" She called out in joy as she tightly embraced her young sister.

"Ahm fine sis, really." Applebloom said. Applejack released the embrace and put her sister down. She turned her attention to Knuckles. She surprised him with a hug.

"Thank ya so much fer what ya did fer ma sister." Knuckles smiled and returned the embrace.

"Anytime Applejack, anytime." The others smiled at the two.

_"Those two are defiantly a good match."_ Twilight thought. The silence was then broken by the sound of clapping.

"How very touching hehehehe." Said a voice. The group were taken by surprise by the voice and they looked around for the source of the voice. The group then saw a black hole starting to form a few feet away from them. What came out of the black hole was a human that looked like Shadow, but his clothing and color was grey-blue. It also had piercing green eyes, and had no mouth.

"You're all stronger than I thought, impressive." It said. Sonic, Shadow and Silver got into their battle stance.

"Who are you!?" Silver demanded. The being chuckled.

"What, did you really forget about me Silver?" The being asked. Silver was taken back that it new his name.

"Maybe this should refresh your memory. 'You must defeat the being who has awaken Iblis, the Iblis Trigger.'" Silver's eyes widened. He remembered those words all to well. The only being that gave him those false words and lies would be...

"MEPHILES!" Shadows eyes widened as well, Sonic was little confused. Mephiles chuckled.

"Well well well, it seems you still remember me, and I taken you still remember me Shadow." Shadow growled. He turned his attention toward Sonic.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you Sonic, my name is Mephiles the Dark. I'm the one who killed you those months ago to free Iblis from Elise." Sonic's eyes widened by what he heard. Silver and Shadow explained about what happened after he was killed and before he was revived. He growled and clentched his fists. He then turned his attention toward Twilight.

"And it's an honer to meet you at last." He started as he bowed slightly at her. "_Princess_ Twilight."

The girls gasped. "H-how did you know I was a princess?" Mephiles only chuckled.

"Oh there is so much I know about you Twilight, and about your pathetic little friends, and your world." The girls took a step back in fear. Finally, Shadow snapped.

"Start talking Mephiles, how is that you're still alive!?" Shadow demanded. The girls were frightened by what was going on.

"Very well, I'll show you." He snapped his fingers and a black cloud formed. In the cloud, it showed the group Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their hedgehog forms and in their super forms fighting Solaris. The girls looked in awe by what they were seeing.

_"So that's what they look like as hedgehogs, incredible."_ Twilight thought. The three came together and attacked head on, finishing Solaris, but what they saw in the back of Solaris, was a small piece of darkness being separated by its body.

"Before you three dealted the final blow, I was able to separate myself from Solaris. But when I did, I was extremely weak." Mephiles explained. The next picture they saw was Mephiles on the ground in his crystal hedgehog form, struggling to get up. "Through those months, I struggled to stay alive. But then, I felt a mysterious energy coming from some place. I followed the source and found a portal leading to this world. I decided to discover this world and felt so much energy. I decided to hide here and regain my strength, and then waited for the three of you to arrive in this world. Now, i'm back and I'll fulfill the prophecy to bring internal darkness, and there's nothing you all can do about it." Mephiles laughed.

"So it's you who's bringing internal darkness to Mobius and the Future." Silver shouted pointing at him. Mephiles chuckled.

"We defeated you once, we can defeat you again." Sonic said with confidence.

"Hahahaha, you cannot defeat me now, since I've gotten stronger, thanks to this." Mephiles held up a familiar crown. Twilight and her friends gasped.

"MY CROWN!" Twilight shouted. Our heroes stood there in shock that Mephiles has the element in his hands.

"I discovered that this crown holds a large amount of energy and power. It was unlike anything I've felt before. Also, once I felt its power flowing through my veins, I learned everything about you Twilight. I know everything, the other elements, you fight against Nightmare Moon, Discord, and so much more." Twilight was at a loss of words by what she just heard. She couldn't believe that he has the power to see everything just through an object that belonged to her.

"Now that I have the crown, I will take the seven chaos emeralds from you." Mephiles snapped his fingers and the same creatures the group fought from before appeared. The girls gasped again, realizing Mephiles was the one who called these creatures to attack them those days ago back at the track.

"So it was You who sent these creatures to attack us!" Rainbow shouted.

"I needed to see how powerful the crown was, but then I decided to change up the plan and kill you all to take that power for myself."

"You don't know anything about the element, if you kill me, the element's power will fail and will never work again." Twilight said.

Mephiles chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll have to keep that in mind, as for the rest of the girls, I'll do as I please."

"You won't lay a finger on them!" Silver shouted.

"We'll protect them, no matter what!" Sonic shouts as well. The three mobian heroes summoned the chaos emeralds and transformed into their super forms. Twilight and the others were still awestruck by their amazing appearance.

_"He's so awesome."_ Rainbow thought.

"Very well, if you all want to share their fate, then so be it." Mephiles held the crown up and called out to its power. The element glowed and shot beams of energy to his minions. The creatures then started to change. Their large claws grew two extra fingers, their feet had jagged ends, and grew another beading red eye.

"Everyone, stay back, We don't want any of you to get hurt." Sonic demanded. They all nodded and got to a safe distance away.

"Kill them!" Mephiles ordered. His minions charged as did the three. One of the creatures threw a punch at Sonic, but he dodged at the speed of light and attacked it from behind. The attack made contact, but did little damage. Silver grabbed the creatures with his physcokinesis and bashed them together. Silver was then shocked that they broke free from his grip. He took a different approach and threw one of his energy attacks.

"SUPER KINESIS BLADE!" A streak of cyan energy burst out and landed a direct hit to the creatures. When the smoke cleared, only three were destroyed out of the 8 he was fighting.

_"Twilight's element made them stronger than before. My attacks are doing little damage to them."_ Silver thought.

Shadow threw out many chaos spears, and fury attacks at the creatures, but did little help. One appeared from behind and threw a slash attack at Shadow's back. Shadow shouted in pain as he flew away from the creature. He looked at his back and saw a deep cut, oozing blood. He quickly focused his chaos energy and healed his wound. The three mobians flew next to one another and started panted heavily.

Mephiles chuckled evilly. "Give up while you still can. You cannot defeat me with this new power. I'm far more powerful than ever before." Thre three mobians only growled in response.

"Sonic, should we try the same tactic from before?" Silver asked. Sonic thought quickly over it and nodded.

"Yeah, distract them and Shadow and I will charge up for a light speed attack." Silver nodded and charged forward while Sonic and Shadow started spinning at high speeds. Mephiles saw through their plan and chuckled.

"You three seriously believe that little technique will work like last time!? Think again." Mephiles held out his hand and builded up negative energy. Silver saw this fired super kinesis blade at him. Mephiles saw the attack and dodged it quickly. He threw the attack at Silver, but used chaos control to dodged. One of the creature hurled toward Sonic and Shadow and Sliver was not allowing that to happen. He quickly grabbed the creature and hurled it toward its allies and they all fell to the ground. While Sonic and Shadow spun, the two quietly started chanting.

"The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller, the controller serves to unify the chaos." As they said those words, the emeralds glowed brightly. Finally the charging was complete. Sonic and Shadow got into a crouching position.

"Ready..." The two started. Silver saw they were ready and held the creatures in one place with his phsycokinesis.

"NOW YOU GUYS! Silver shouted.

"GO!" The two dissapeared and only two yellow streaks were seen, hitting each creature in every possible direction. The two finished their light speed attack and the creatures exploded into dark clouds. Mephiles growled that their plane worked yet again.

"You three have gone off my nerves for the last time!" He shouted. He got into his battle stance and readied for battle.

"If I have to get things done around here, I have to do it Myself!" The three mobians breathed heavily. All their energy spent on the creatures.

_"I can't let Mephiles get the emeralds, if he does he'll bring internal darkness to Mobius and this world. I guess I have no choice."_ Sonic thought. He took the seven chaos emeralds and flew up into the air.

"SONIC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Silver shouted. Sonic got to a high enough place and the emeralds glowed while he closed his eyes.

_"Forgive me you guys for doing this, but there's no other way."_ Sonic snapped his eyes open.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The emeralds glowed brighter. Then, they scattered in different directions, out of reach for both our heroes and Mephiles. Twilight and the others were surprised by what he did, but Shadow and Silver were extremely mad by what he did, especially Mephiles.

"Look at what you've done!" Mephiles shouted. Sonic only smiled that the emeralds are out of reach. But then, both of our three heroes returned to their physical forms and landed to the ground. Shadow was very mad and slapped Sonic on the head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FAKER! THAT WAS THE MOST PATHETIC AND DANGEROUS MOVE YOU'VE DONE EVER!" Shadow shouted.

"I had no choice, either I scatter the emeralds through this world, or Mephiles gets all seven of them!"

Mephiles growled. "As much as I want to rip your head off for what you did Sonic, I have other business to take care off. I still need to know how to work this power and finding the seven chaos emeralds." The group ran up to them.

"Until next time fools." Mephiles the dissapeared into the darkness.

"Are you three okay?" Twilight asked.

"No we're not okay, Sonic just send all the chaos emeralds through your world." Silver explained.

"At least he was able to buy some time for us. If he didn't, Mephiles would've had all seven emerlds in his grasp." Tails explained.

"Tails has a point, but I still can't believe I left My element back at the house. I should've taken it with me." Tails puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Twilight, it wan't your fault, we'll get the crown back, promise." Twilight smiled at his words.

"Thanks Tails." Sunet then spoke.

"No that the emeralds have been scattered, how are we gonna find them?" Tails smiled at her question.

"Easy, we can use this." Her then held out a radar. "This is an emerald radar, it pin points the locations of the emeralds and lock on to their energy signal. We can find the emeralds with no problem."

"Glad you though ahead little buddy." Sonic smirked giving him a thumbs up. Tails smirked. They all looked to the horizon and saw the sun saw setting.

"We all better git some sleep, we got school tomorrow." the all nodded in agreement. They all said their goodbyes and returned home. Once again, luck was on thier side that the news reporters and picture takers were not around. Sonic and the other's true journey has now begun.

* * *

><p>(Scourge POV)<p>

After a long day at school and through community service as one of his punishments, scourge walks home exhausted and still upset that Sonic got off the hook because of Fluttershy.

"If I see those two ever again, i'm gonna beat them to a pulp." He growled. Scourge kept walking on the cement path to his home. Suddenly, he caught something glowing near one of the bushes.

"What's that?" He said to himself. He walked over and looked into the bush. What he saw was what made his eyes widened. It was a large, green diamond. It was the biggest diamond he's ever seen before. He carefully picked it up and examined it. It was very smooth and gave off a small glow.

"What is this?" He thought. He continued looking at the emerald and then a evil smirk grew on his face.

"Whatever it is, it's mine now. I better keep this hidden. Whoever loser dropped this is so stupid." He chuckled as he walked home with the green emerald in hand.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Sonicbrony1700: Whoa, Scourge found one of the emeralds? That can't be good.<strong>

**bluebarnowl: Just imagine what will happen when he finds out what the emerald really is.  
><strong>

**greninja32: Wait, howcome he doesn't know what the emeald is? Isn't the news spreading anywhere?**

**sonic3461: He doesn't watch or read the news because he thinks its stupid.**

**greninja32: That makes a lot of sense.**

**Inkwell Lynx: I'm getting excited for the next chapter bro. Hope Sonic and the others can stop Mephiles.**

**Inkwell: So do I.**

****Inkwell Lynx: HEY, That name has been taken, faker.****

******Inkwell: At lest it doesn't have Lynx at the end.******

************Inkwell Lynx:...Touche************

************bluebarnowl: Enough you guys, let's all be friends here.************

************************Inkwell Lynx/**Inkwell: Alright.**  
><strong>**********************

**************************sonic3461: Alright you guys, leave me to the next chapter and I'll give yo all the word when it's up.**************************

**************************SingingSnowflake: no problem, and I so love your story.**************************

**sonic3461: Thanks SingingSnowflake. Please leave a like, and comment or follow my story if you all enjoyed. catch you all later everypony.**


	13. Bloopers

**Just a little something I liked to throw in for a couple of good laughs. The next chapter will be uploaded soon.**

* * *

><p>BEEP<p>

Sonic: C'mon Shadow come at me with what you got. Push me to my limit!

Shadow: Alright Sonic, it's time to kick it up a crotch.

Sonic: Wait, what did you say?

Shadow: Wait, did I just say crotch?!

Sonic: (Laughing) Yeah, you did actually!

Camera man: Oh my lord. (laughing)

Director: Alright, let's go again.

Shadow: Sorry.

BEEP

Sonic: Silver, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?

Silver: What happened to me, what happened to YOU!?

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Silver: (Laughs)

Sonic: Silver, c'mon.

Silver: I'm sorry, that scream always get's me.

Director: Alright, take five and will go again.

BEEP

Sonic: My name is Sonic, and you have no right to threaten this girl.

Scourge: I CAN THREATEN ANYONE I WANT, NOW DO ME A...wait what the last part?

Sonic: (Laughs and lets scourge's arm go)

Fluttershy: you were supposed to say beat it rat at the end.

Scourge: ooooh.

BEEP

Sonic: Heads Up! (Throws ball at person at third base.) (Person catches it.)

Camera man: (Waits for Sonic to land)...Ummm, where is he?

Sonic: A little help!? (Camera man looks up and sees Sonic tangled in the wire.

Rainbow Dash: (Laughes) Oh man, that's priceless.

Director: Okay, cut him down and get some new wires in here.

Sonic: Rainbow quit laughing at me!

BEEP

Silver: My name is Silver, and I don't appreciate you two bullying these girls.

Scootaloo: Yeah, what he said.

Silver: I didn't finish what I was about to say.

Director: CUT!

Scootaloo: My bad.

Applebloom: It's okay Scoots.

BEEP

Sonic: This is one of my favorite songs I've played for a while. It's called "What I'm Made Of'.

Vector: Never heard of that song before, but show me what you got you three.

Silver: (Clangs sticks together.)

Sonic:...Wait, how does the song start out again?

Director: (Sigh) CUT!

Shadow: Dammit Sonic, we just went over the song 3 minutes ago!

Sonic: I have the tendency of forgetting, okay!?

BEEP

Rainbow Dash: Who the heck would call themselves Eggman?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, Oh, Oh, maybe he really loves eggs!

(Awkward Silence) (Everyone laughes)

Director: CUT!

BEEP

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Silver: I'll get it.

(Silver opens the door)

Nogla: dance to make them dance, dance to make them dance, dance to make them dance

Vanossgaming:(shoots RPG) Shut the fuck up-(BOOM!)

IAMWILDCAT:Holy shit Michael bay would be proud.

Silver:...What was all that?

Everyone: (Laughing)

BEEP

Vanossgaming: watch this Delirous

H2ODelirous: What whatcho gonna do, I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you-

("What is this?" He thought. He continued looking at the emerald and then a evil smirk grew on his face.

"Whatever it is, it's mine now. I better keep this hidden. Whoever loser dropped this is so stupid." He chuckled as he walked home with the green emerald in hand.)

H2ODelirous: FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH, GODDAMNIT!

BEEP

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed these bloopers. Big thanks to the guest who wrote these in the comments. xD Catch you all later everypony.<strong>


	14. Chapter 12: Too much Attention

**(Glad you all enjoyed the bloopers. I'll be publishing more later on in the story. xD)**

**sonic3461: Alright guys, hope you're excited for this.**

**Inkwell Lynx: I'm Psyched! :D  
><strong>

**Inkwell: Ditto.**

**sonic3461: Alright, everyone take a seat and we'll begin.**

**greninja32: Can I get some popcorn please?**

**sonic3461: sure, make it quick.**

**greninja32: Thanks. (Gets up and walks into the kitchen. Comes back with a large bowl of buttered popcorn.)  
><strong>

**greninja32 : Anyone want some?**

**Sonicbrony1700: sure. (Takes some popcorn.)**

**SingingSnowflake: I've been waiting all my life for this.**

**sonic3461: It's only been a few weeks.**

**SingingSnowflake: Still, I love this story and I want to know what happens next.**

** **Inkwell Lynx: Can we start please?****

******Inkwell: C'mon i'm sitting at the edge of my sit.******

******sonic3461: hahaha. Okay, hold your horses guys. (Grabs remote)******

******(Everyone sits down and had popcorn and drinks.)******

******bluebarnowl: I'm so excited. (Eating his popcorn)  
><strong>****

******sonic3461: Alright, let the story begin. (Hits the start button.)******

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Too much Attention<p>

Sonic and the others decided to leave early the next morning to get to school so they can avoid the news reporters. Tails created each of them a walkie talkie computer wrist watch so they can keep in touch if they have something up. Tails, Rogue, Knuckles, and Amy hid at Sweet Apple acres to keep watch for any emeralds. When the group got to the school, a good handful of students were already there. Every one of them were eyeing the group, or Sonic, Shadow and Silver to be precise.

"Look, it's the students from the news."

"I can't believe they actually destroyed that robot."

"They're more awesome than I thought they were."

"I don't know about you, but those boys are so hot."

The group was getting weary and nervous about what they're hearing. They turned away and continued forward. Suddenly, they heard rumbling in the back. They slowly turned around and saw a group of fan girls after them.

"C'mere boys!"

"Come play with us."

"We don't bite."

"Be ours."

The three mobians were not enjoying the center of attention. When they saw the horde of girls, they knew exactly they needed to run.

"Uuh girls, me Shadow, and Silver will catch up to you all, right now we gotta get outta here. Later!" The three quickly turned and bolted, while the fangirls continued hunting them down. Rainbow, and the others shook their heads over what happened. Guess it's not easy being the hero every day.

(Sonic, Shadow, Silver POV)

Sonic, Shadow and Siver continued running down the hallways to avoid the fangirl heard. Shadow would usually fight, but knew it was a waste of time, hell he knew THIS was a waste of time, but kept running.

"Come back boys."

"You three are not getting away that easily."

They zipped though every hallway and class, trying to confuse the girls. Finally, they found a place to hide near the cafeteria. Sonic peeked through the corner and didn't see the girls anywhere. The three were able to finally catch a breath for the next few seconds.

"I...I think we lost them." Sonic panted in relief that he and the boys lost the girls.

"That...was a close call. We almost got creamed." Silver said breathing.

"This is ridiculous. It's bad enough that we have news reporters on our ass, but now girls want in!? I'm so annoyed by this." Shadow growled.

"I know what you mean Shadow. I just wish no one knew about this." Sonic added.

"Well, let's get to our classes before-" Sonic stopped when he saw Silvers eyes shrink down to the size of a pin and his face going pale. Sonic sighed.

"They're standing behind me and Shadow aren't they?" Sonic asked. Silver nodded nervously. "Figures." He turned and saw the group with lust in their eyes."...RUN FOR IT!" The three then bolted faster than before. They tried the same process from before, but they were still on their tails.

"These girls are like magnets!" Silver shouted.

"Don't talk, keep running!" Sonic shouted back. The three continued running and came around a corner. What they saw was what they feared, well, not really for Shadow.

"Dead end!" Sonic said as the three looked at the walls.

"Uuuh, Sonic..." Silver tapped on his shoulder, gaining his attention. He slowly turned around and saw the girls trapping them. Sonic's eyes shrunk and turned pale.

"Someone help us." He whispered. The three backed up into the wall as the girls came closer, with full hunger and lust in their eyes.

"You're ours now." One said smiling.

"Prepare for what lies ahead boys." Another said. The group came closer and closer to them. The three boys closed their eyes and waited for what kind of tourcher awaits them.

"What is going on here!?" Said a familiar voice. The three opened their eyes and saw their savior.

"Principle Celestia." Silver mumbled.

"I don't know what you're all doing to these boys, but make it useful and leave now and get to your classes, before I write you all in." The girls groaned, but left as they were told. The boys breathed in relief.

"Thanks Celestia, we owe you one." Sonic thanked. Celestia smiled.

"I'm glad to see you three are okay. Are any of you hurt?"

"Nah, but we are exhausted from running away from those girls." Sonic said.

"Good, but before I let you three go, I would like to speak with the three of you in my office." They looked at each other asking why.

"You three are not in trouble, if you're thinking about it, just a simple chat." They looked at one another, but soon nodded in agreement. They followed Celestia and they made it to her office. Once the three sat, Celestia started.

"I want to know more about you three." The three sighed.

"Let me guess, you saw the news as well huh?" Silver asked. She nodded and turned the TV on, viewing the boys in their super forms fighting the Egg phoenix. They grumbled by what they saw. Celestia turned the TV off and looked at the boys.

"Alright, I would appreciate some answers on what is happening." Celestia said. The three sighed and began telling her everything. They told her about how they're from another world, why they're here, what it was they were fighting, and about the chaos emeralds. After the finished, Celestia was surprised by all this. Silence fell for a few seconds until Celestia spoke.

"I appreciate you three telling me all this, but why did you lie to me when you three came into my school?"

"We had to lay low and we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, and the fact we didn't anyone to get hurt." Sonic explained. Celestia nodded in understanding.

"Seems fair enough, now I want to know, what do these 'chaos emeralds' look like?"

"It's a large gem that looks like a diamond but comes in seven different colors and they glow a lot." Shadow explained. Celestia then dug into her desk and pulled out something that surprised them.

"Is this it?" She asked holding up the red emerald.

"That's it!" Sonic said getting up from his chair.

"Where did you find it?" Silver asked.

"I found it in my backyard when I got home from work. I didn't know who it belonged to, so I held on to it for the time being." Celestia explained.

"Celestia, may we have the emerald, I know all of this sound crazy, but me and my friends need to collect all of them before someone else does. If they fall into the wrong hands, your world and our world will cease to exist. Me and my friends are the only ones who can stop this." Sonic explained.

"Very well." She handed the emerald to the three boys and they nodded in thanks. She wrote three passes for them. "Show these to your teachers so you three can be excused from your classes. You three will be in your classes for today, but will be excused by tomorrow."

"Thank you Celestia, this means a lot to us." Sonic thanked. Celestia nodded

"I also want to know, who else knows about this?" Celestia asked.

"Well, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash know, I don't think anyone knows about our objective in this." Silver said.

"I see, so i'm guessing they're accompanying you three for this crisis?" The three mobians nodded.

"Very well, I'll let them know and release them from their classes as well." Celestia said. They nodded again. "You three are dismissed, and good luck."

The three mobians left the office and headed down the hallways. Suddenly, Sonic's watch went off.

_"Sonic, this is Tails, do you copy?"_ Sonic put the watch up to his lips and spoke.

"Read you loud and clear buddy, what's up?"

_"My emerald radar is picking up two chaos emeralds in the school. One of them is in your location right now, so I assume you have one of them."_

"That's right buddy."

_"Alright, but want to let you know, the second emerald is moving, so I also assume someone in this school has it."_

"Right, let us know immediatly who has it."

_"Roger, see you so-"_ Tails was cut off and was replaced by Amy's voice.

_"Oh sonicku, remember, you also owe me a date."_

"What!? I don't owe you a date."

_"Oh yes you do mister, you didn't the time when-"_ Sonic Sonic ended transmission and sighed.

"That girl never gives up does she?" Silver asked.

"You have no idea." Sonic grumbled.

The three turned from a corner and Sonic bumped into someone. The emerald he had in his hand fell and Sonic fell on his butt.

"Sonic, you okay?" Silver asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic looked at the person who he bumped into. He groaned when he saw who it was...Scourge. Scourge looked up at Sonic and growled.

"Great it's you again." He hissed.

"Nice to see you too." Sonic grumbled.

"You know him Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, this is Scourge, the bully I was talking about from before." Scourge growled.

"You're lucky Celestia and Vice Principle Luna are keeping an eye on me, if not, I would be pounding you to a pulp." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah I like to see you try. You didn't stand a chance from our first encounter."

"WHY YOU-" Scourge stopped and growled furiously. He calmed down and glared at Sonic.

"When I see you and that tramp ever again, You two better be prepared." He threatened. Sonic only shook his head. The emeralds glow on the ground caught Scourge's eye and his eyes widened.

_"That gem looks exactly like the one I found yesterday."_ Scourge thought. Sonic saw the Scourge looking at the emerald and quickly picked it up and placed in his pocket.

"Scourge please report to Vice principles Luna's office, Scourge thank you." Celestia called out through the microphones. Scourge growled.

"Watch your back rat." Scourge said coldly as he left.

_"I don't know what it is they're hiding and where that rat got that emerald, but i'm gonna find out soon enough."_ Scourge thought. Shadow saw Scourge with a suspicious look and knew he was up to something.

"Sonic, I think this kid is on to us."

"I agree, I saw his suspicious look." Silver added. Sonic and the two hoped Scourge doesn't get involved. The three went separate ways and went to their classes.

Much through the day, Sonic, Shadow and Silver have been getting a lot of attention from many of the girls. Sonic had many girls holding on to him in free period, Shadow has been getting dreamy faces from them in his heath class, much were eyeing his strong chest, and Silver was being sculpted by the girls in his ceramics class. Sonic and Shadow have finally made it to gym class. The two got dressed and headed for the main gym.

"Alright everyone, today, we're gonna be playing a game of dodgeball. Sonic, Shadow, you two will be captians." Coach armor said. As soon as the girls heard it, They all started to swarm around the two asking to be on their team. Rainbow was not enjoying watching this, especially towards Sonic. Coach armor finally calmed the girls down and the two chose their team mates. The teams lined up against opposite walls with the balls in the center.

"Ready...set...GO!" Coach armor blew his whistle and the game began. Not wasting any time, Sonic and Shadow rushed forward at high speeds and each of them grabbed a ball. They knew that their cover was blown, so their was no point in hiding it anymore. As soon as the two met eye level, they grinned at one another.

"May the best man win Shadow." Sonic said.

"You two faker, you're going down." Shadow said back. The two backed up and began to throw their dodgeballs at other players. Spitfire, who was on Shadow's team threw a bal over at Rainbow dash, but sonic saw it coming and quickly caught it. Spitfire growled and sat down at the benches. Applejack threw her ball over to Shadow. But before shadow can act, one of the girls on his team took the hit. While she went over to sit down, she quickly traced a finger over his chest and whispered, "Good luck handsome." Shadow blushed a little by that but quickly faded and returned to the game. After a good 4 minutes, Sonic and Shadow were the last ones on the gym fields.

"You can do it Sonic!" Rainbow cheered.

"Floor him Shadow!" Spitfire shouted.

"SONIC!"

"SHADOW!"

"SONIC!"

"SHADOW!"

Sonic and Shadow grinned at each other again, knowing this was going to be the most heated game of dodge ball of all time. Shadow quickly threw a ball at him, but Sonic dodged it with ease. He ran around and collected all the balls he can get. He threw them at Shadow like a bullet would exit from a machine gun. Shadow blocked them with the spare ball he had, and dodged some of them by flipping and jumping backwards. Shadow threw his ball with a ton of force at Sonic. Sonic quickly threw his body backwards, dodging it in the process, just barley. Sonic and Shadow continued throwing the balls at one another while dodging and blocking as well. The students watch in awe as the heat of this game continued. Sonic and Shadow each threw a ball at one another, but the balls collided with one another and send a wave of wind toward the students. Sonic saw another ball hurling toward him. He thought Shadow threw it to over throw him. He smiled and caught the ball.

Silence fell in the gym for a few seconds, until Coach armor blew his whistle. "That's it, game over. Sonic's team wins!" Sonic's team cheered and all gave him a group hug. Shadow's team groaned that they lost, but the game was enough for them.

"That was so AWESOME Sonic!" Rainbow cheered. Sonic smirked and winked at her.

"Shame we lost, but you put effort out there Shadow, good work." Spitfire said. Shadow grinned a little. Sonic walked over to him and offered him a fist bump.

"Great game Shadow." Sonic said still smiling. Shadow kept his grin and bumped back. When second period ended, Sonic and Shadow quickly went to their third period before the girls had their chance. Sonic and Sliver didn't get a lot of attention from their cooking class, which they were grateful, but some of the girls were still fluttering with them. Finally, their nightmare was about to begin.

Sonic and Silver went ahead to get to the cafeteria. Silver had to talk to Pinkie quickly, and Sonic went ahead. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a corner. Sonic opened his eyes and saw some of the same girls that were chasing him and the others this morning. He saw the same lust in their eyes as from before. Sonic felt extremely nervous and gulped.

"Uh, h-hi girls, is there something i c-can do for you all, I'm kinda in a hurry." Sonic said nervously.

"You may have gotten away from us this morning big blue, but you can't escape from us this time." One of the girls with light blue hair and green skin said. Sonic probably knew where this was going, and wasn't comfortable with it.

"Please, I need to get going."

"Not a chance blue boy." Another said with green skin and orange hair seductively. The light blue haired girl grabbed Sonic's collar and brought him into a deep kiss. Sonic's eyes widened by the action and pried her off quickly. Another with light purple skin and red hair pinned him down, preventing him from escaping. She then brought him into another deep kiss.

"Hey, share him!"

"I want a turn!"

The girls had their hands all over him. One even slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his bare, strong chest. Sonic was blushing to no end as one of the girls kept kissing him. He heard a soft moan coming from her mouth. This was far worse then dealing with Amy for him. (I know what you are all thinking and no, i'm not going that far. I'm keeping the story at T.)

_"Someone please help me."_ Sonic thought in his head with his eyes closed. Suddenly, the girl that was on top of Sonic, was pried off by someone. He opened his eyes and saw Rainbow Dash, with a very angry face.

"What's the big idea Rainbow Dash!?" One of the girls shouted.

"You all are, I'm going to tell principle Celestia about this if you all don't get outta here right now.!" She shouted back. The girls growled at her, but left, not wanting to get into trouble. Rainbow looked back at Sonic, who was still blushing and had kiss marks on his cheeks.

"Thanks Rainbow. I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up at the minute." Rainbow smiled sadly at him, but was disappointed that she didn't get a kiss from him first.

"I'm just glade you're okay, when I saw movement from this corner, I recognized your shoe pointing out, along with the sounds from the girls." Sonic got up, still shaking from what happened.

"I'm gonna head to the restroom and get cleaned up. I'll see you and the others in the cafeteria." Sonic said as he quickly ran for the bathroom. When he got to the restroom, he saw Silver getting cleaned up as well. He also had kiss marks on his face and was also blushing. He turned and saw Sonic in the same state.

"You two, huh?" Sonic sighed and grabbed a wet towel.

"That was the most terrifying thing I've ever went through." Sonic said as he cleaned up. "How did it happen to you?"

"Two girls grabbed while I was talking to Pinkie. They cornered me into an ally and started kissing me all over my face and lips, one even tried to get my shirt off." Silver shivered at the thought. "Luckily, Rarity saw it and pried them off of me and they left."

"You and I both, Rainbow Dash saw me being dog piled and saved me from the girls."

Shadow them warped into the room, with a few kiss marks on his face. He was blushing a tiny bit, but was still keeping character.

"Girls got to you as well huh?" Sonic asked.

Shadow growled a little. "A damn girl grabbed out of nowhere and kissed me on my face, luckily, I used chaos control to warp outta there and to here." Shadow said getting a towel and getting the lip marks off of him. After 2 minutes, the three were cleaned up and were about to head out, but stopped when they saw the same girls from before hanging from the entrance, waiting for them to exit. Sonic and Silver looked at Shadow.

"Shadow if you would?" Sonic asked. Shadow sighed.

"Get close to me." They did as they were told and Shadow warped them to the entrance of the cafeteria. Once the three got their food, they quickly made it the groups table. Many of the girls were still eyeing them, fluttering and flashing winks at them. Twilight and the girls looked at the girls with disgust.

"I can't believe how un-lady they were all being to you three." Rarity said. The boys said nothing and ate quietly.

"If they ever do that again, they're in for the beating of their life." Rainbow growled cracking her fists.

"Easy Rainbow, violence is not the answer to everything." Applejack said calming her down.

"What happens now?" Twilight asked.

"Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash please report to Celestia's office. Thank you." Celestia called out into the speakers. The girls looked at one another why.

"You three are not in trouble, Celestia told us this before we left her office this morning." Sonic said. They all nodded and got up and left. As they start to leave. some of the girls from other tables slowly started to get up as well. Rainbow picked this up and whispered into Sonic's ear.

"You three might wanna run when we leave." She whispered. Sonic nodded and Rainbow left. Sonic motioned his head, indicating it's time to go. The two nodded and quickly got up, but were them stopped by a familiar light blue haired girl.

"Where are you three hunks going?" She asked seductively. A few more girls circled around them, preventing them from leaving. Sweat poured from Sonic and Silver's faces and Shadow was getting uncomfortable from this again.

"Quickly Shadow." Sonic whispered. Shadow nodded.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" The three disappeared, leaving the girls angered and the crowed in shock by what they saw.

* * *

><p>The three reappeared in front of their music class and they breathed in relief.<p>

"Once this class is over, i'm gonna be in so much relief that we're free to not come back here for a while." Silver said wiping his forehead.

**_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_**

The bell rung and the two entered their class. Twilight came a couple of minutes later. During class, the girls were at it again, but thanks to Vector telling them to back away, they kept their distance, leaving the boys with a peaceful time in their class. When fourth period ended the three grouped up with the rest of the girls and left. Luckily, Sonic and the others were not getting piled on the girls. They all made it to Sweet apple acres.

"Hey guys, glade you made it back." Tails said to the group.

"Any luck on the emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"The emerald from the school is still on the move, and i'm still working on who has it."

"Keep trying, the sooner we get this done the better." Silver said. Tails nodded. Amy rushed up to the group and tried to tackle Sonic into a hug, but he saw this coming and quickly dodged her. He walked back with Tails and he started working on finding the emeralds. Tails looked at Sonic, who had an exhausted face.

"You okay Sonic?"

"Yeah bud i'm fine, just a rough day is all."

"What happened?"

"Many of the girls in the school have been following me, Silver and Shadow all day, forcing kisses and trying to make them theirs." Sonic explained. Tails cringed a little.

"That's gotta suck." Sonic sighed.

"You have no idea."

"Don't worry, we'll find the emeralds quick. Then, you won't have to deal with this anymore."

"Hope so."

* * *

><p>(Scourge POV)<p>

Scourge left the school, once again exhausted from his detention. He pulled out his emerald he found yesterday, and looked at it. Much curiosity went through his head.

"What's the story behind all this? What is it that that rat and his pathetic friends are hiding?" He said to himself.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Asked a voice. Scourge turned around and saw a person that looked like Shadow, but his color is different.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles greeted. He looked at his hand and saw the emerald in his hand.

"Ah, you have one of the chaos emeralds." Mephiles said.

"Chaos emerald?" He looked at the emerald in his hand. "You know this gem?"

Mephiles chuckled. "Oh I know so much. I know about Sonic, his friends and the emeralds."

"Tell me."

Mephiles chuckled again and explained to Scourge about everything. He told him about the emeralds, and the fact they hold a large amount of power, that he and Sonic and his friends are from another dimension, and why they're here." After he finished Scourge was shocked and surprised. A evill smirk grew on his face.

"An emerald that holds endless supply of power? This is good."

"You and I have some things in common. I would be more than happy to help you, and what I can give you if you help ME." Mephiles siad getting Scourge's attention.

Scourge smiled evilly.

"I'm listining..."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>greninja32: Oh boy, first Scourge found a chaos emerald and now he's gonna team up with Mephiles? How can this get any worse!?<strong>

****Inkwell Lynx: I have no clue, but I hope Sonic and the others are prepared.****

******Sonicbrony1700: This is so breath taking. Once again, you have my regaurds.******

******sonic3461: Thanks bro.******

********SingingSnowflake: please upload the next chapter soon.********

********sonic3461: hahaha, ease up my friend, this stuff takes time. ********

**************bluebarnowl: If you ever need help, we will give you as many ideas as possible.**************

**************sonic3461: Thanks guys.**************

**************Inkwell: Anytime, and do more bloopers while you're at it.**************

**************sonic3461: Don't worry, I will. Please comment and follow and like if you all enjoyed. Until next time everypony.**************


	15. Update

**Greeting Everypony. I have an update for you all. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. I have a request to you all. Due to the popularity of this story above all the one I've made, I ask for a request that one of you out there are willing to make a video series of my story. If any of you have what it takes to make a video series of my story, PM me. I need voice actors for the characters that are previously being used, an animator who can animate and do effects for the video, and be my co-director to be sure everything is in check, the animation is good and so fourth. I'm not sure this will really happen. The reason I can't animate is because I don't know the special kind of animation Hasbro uses for the design and animation for their MLP TV series, but if any of you can, I will be very grateful. Thank you all for being there for me, and continuing on by enjoying my story. The next chapter will be uploaded soon. Also, I'm working with sonicfan0987 with his next sequel for his story. I'll update later on. Peace out everypony. ;)**


End file.
